


Clarity

by BriCo978



Category: The 100
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 60,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriCo978/pseuds/BriCo978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born in space. I've never felt the sun on my face. Or breathed real air. Or floated in the water. None of us have. For three generations, the Ark has kept what's left of the human race alive. It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from many. We're told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality.</p><p>This is the story about the lives of the people who have to live on the Ark and how there lives have changed. Every person trying there best to make life on the Ark work hoping that one day man will make it back to the ground. Only if they knew the truth. That day is fast approaching all to soon for 100 of the youths on the Ark. </p><p>This is the story of the 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Edited

Clarke had always loved this holiday. It was called Halloween on Earth, but on the Ark it was known as All Hallow’s Eve. Clarke was not exactly sure how it was celebrated on Earth, but she had heard stories of the grande and elaborate costumes that were worn.

            She had always assumed that that is why they wear masks to the party, to try to keep the tradition alive. Clarke could not help but wonder how the tradition started; why did they wear costumes on Earth? No one ever talked about things like this. They were expected to evolve the Earth traditions, but at the same time, leave the past on the ground. Clarke always assumed it was just too much of a painful reminder of the nuclear apocalypse that left the Earth an unlivable barren wasteland.

            On the Ark, All Hallow’s Eve was celebrated by having all of the families—mostly of the Phoenix class—baking sweets with the extra rations for the night. The lower classes usually chose to keep the rations for themselves. This was frowned upon, but still allowed. Once all the sweets where complete, the families would bring them to the Recreation Hall. They would set up stations and one member of the family would stay behind and give out one treat to every child.

            A mask was prepared by each citizen of the Ark. The kind that covered the whole face. Each mask different. All handmade. Every citizen of the Ark that was under the age of 18 would be given one at random and they were required to wear it. They were handed out randomly so no one could be recognized by the mask they had made.

            Clarke loved this holiday for a few reasons.

            First, she loved being able to hand out food to all the little kids; she was able to give them all a special little treat. Most of the kids on the Ark did not have enough food, so this was really something special. It was the only time she could give away her extra rations without having to worry about getting arrested.

            Though, that did not stop her from doing it the rest of the year. She often gave the younger kids her rations; she believed they needed them more.

            Second, she loved that it was one of the only events where the different classes were allowed to mingle.

            Class mixing was not illegal but very, very frowned upon.  Most of the Phoenix kids married other Phoenix kids. This kept everyone in their place,  where they were needed.

            If a Phoenix fell in love with someone of a lower class there where two options. The lower class would have to prove they could live up to Phoenix standards. There was only one way to do this, only one way to get out of whatever class you were born into: join the guard.

            The partner from the lower class would have to join the guard and work their way up the ranks until they were important enough to matter to the Phoenix class. This almost never happened because it is rare and it would take years to reach a high enough rank guard job. By then, the Phoenix had almost always moved on to someone more appropriate for their class level.

            The second option was even rarer. If joining the guard did not work out and they still wanted to be together, the Phoenix would have to abandon. Abandon everything. Their family, rank, job, and go live in whatever class their loved one was born into. This only happened twice to Clark’s knowledge.

            The third reason Clarke loved this holiday was the masks. It would be the only night of the year that she was not Clarke: the Princess of the Ark. No, she would be just a normal fifteen year old girl.

            Or at least she would be if her parents ever let her participated. She was always stuck leaving with them after they passed out the sweets.

Her parents never let her leave there sight. They had their reasons and Clarke knew that, but it did not make it suck any less.

            Being a Phoenix was enough to have most of the Ark hate you.

            Being best friends with the Chancellor and his son Wells made you plenty of enemies. If they were not scared that your close family friend, the Chancellor, would float them, they would probably try to kill you. Kill you just because of who you are.

            This is what bothered Clarke the most. Clarke was a kind, caring person. She loved the ones close to her dearly. She wanted nothing more than to make everyone’s life on the Ark better.

            She is even learning to be a doctor like her mom. Even though secretly she wanted to be an artist.

            The only problem was there was no need for artists on the Ark. Doctors, on the other hand, were always in demand. Becoming the next Chief of the Medical Department like her mom this will lock in her position in the Phoenix class long after her parents are gone. Her mom Abby is actually the second most important person on the Ark. Second only to Chancellor Thelonius Jaha himself.

            Her mother was important and Clarke was more like her than she would like to admit. But she was always closer to her father. This is why she approached her father as her mother was preparing her mask for All Hallow’s Eve.

“Daddy?” She said softly trying to get his attention without alerting her mom’s hawk-like ears.

            “Yes, Clarke?” He said to her. He was obviously suspicious of her tone.

            “Can I talk to you?” She asked from her room.

            “Yes, dear.” He said following her into her small room. “What do you want Clarke?” He asked knowing his daughter too well.

            “I want to go to the party this year. I’m 15 now. In a few months, I’ll be 16 and my life will change. This may be the last time I will have the chance to just go to this and have fun.” She told him.

            “Clarke you know the reason we can’t let you go.”

            “I do. I get it but I’ll be wearing a mask. No one will know it’s me. It’s the only time I can go out and just be me. Please, dad?” She begged.

            “Your mom is not going to agree.” He told her softly.

            The truth is he felt bad for his daughter. She never got to have any friends or fun. Besides hanging out with Wells, the only time she had contact with people her own age was when she worked in the infirmary.

            “If you take my side, she will be out numbered.” She told him with a devilish little grin on her face.

            “Okay, I’ll talk to her but no promises.”

            Before he was able to leave the room, Clarke wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug.

            “Thank you dad.” She whispered, before letting him go.

            She watched him as he walked out of her room. Once the door was closed behind him, she quickly started going through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top. She did not have many clothes. No one did, but she had more than most.

            She placed the clothes down on her bed and looked them over. They were nothing special but that was the point. She wanted to blend in, not scream ‘Hey! I’m Clarke, Clarke Griffin over here!’

            A few minutes later, her mother entered her room. From the expression on her face, Clarke could tell her father talked to her and she was not happy about it.

            “I cannot believe you went behind my back and turned your father on me.” Abby told her daughter frustrated.

            Abby knew she was being over dramatic but it always bothered her how close Clarke was to her dad. The two of them always ganged up on her. She just wished the two of them could understand she was just trying to keep Clarke safe.

            “Mom I did not turn him on you. He just agrees with me. It may be my last chance to go. No one will know it’s me. I won’t even tell Wells. Promise.” She pleaded with her mom.

            Clarke desperately wished her mom would understand that she wanted to be a normal teenager. Just for one night.

All Clarke ever did was study and work in the infirmary. Her only free time is always spent with Wells, at his place. It was the only time she could get away from her mom’s watchful eyes. Even though Wells was her best friend, she wished she had more than just one friend.

            “Stop whining, Clarke! Your father made it very clear that you’re going.” Abby told Clarke.

            “Really? I can go?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

            She instantly filled with excitement.

            “I have some rules you will follow.” Abby told Clarke sternly.

            Clarke was so excited that she really did not care. Her mom could give her all the rules in the world and it would not bring down Clarke’s mood.

            “Yeah, fine. What are they?” Clarke asked.

            “First rule: you will come and hand out the sweets with us like you do every year. Understood?” Abby asked Clarke.

            “Understood.” Clarke answered.

            “Second: you will leave the party with us like you do every year. Grab a mask on your way out. Once back home, you will change and then go back.” Abby told Clarke.

            “’Kay.” Clarke quickly answered.

            “Third: you will not take your mask of or tell anyone your name. No one.”

            “Yep.” Clarke quickly answered.

            “Fourth: stay out of trouble. Come home right after. No trying to sneak out to any illegal after parties or-”

            “Mom, I know.” Clarke said cutting her mom off mid-sentence.

            “Okay.” Abby said looking behind Clarke and to her bed.

            “Put something nicer on to pass out the sweets.” She told Clarke as she pointed to the clothes on her bed.

            “Yes, mom.” Clarke answered as she pushed her mom out of the room so she could get ready.

            She did not have many clothes, so she knew exactly what her mom wanted her to wear. She pulled out the red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She pulled the dress down over her body and gently rubbed out all the wrinkles. Once she was done, the dress rested just above her knees.

            She looked down and adjusted her scoop neckline so it was showing of her plump C-cup breasts, without showing any of her bra.

            She grabbed her hair brush and quickly pulled her blonde hair back into a high, tight bun.

            She slipped into her only pare of heels. They were black and went with everything.

            She absolutely hated dressing like this but it was what was expected of her.

            When Clarke was all done getting ready, she walked out to meet her parents. They were both dressed like her. Her mom was in almost the exact same dress, just in a deep purple. Her father was in dark dress pants and a blue button up shirt.

            “Clarke, you look beautiful.” Abby told her daughter with a genuine smile on her face.

            “I think she looked better before.” Her father stated, obviously not approving of her attire.

            “Thanks, dad.” Clarke said. Her words dripping with sarcasm.

            “Let’s get going.” Abby says as she shoved four containers of sweets into her husband’s hands.

            The three of them made their way down hall after hall. They stuck out wearing their nice clothes. Clarke could feel everyone’s disapproving eyes on her. She truthfully wished she could just disappear. Wished that no one knew who she was.

            Unfortunately, that was not her reality. She was privileged, and family friends with the Chancellor and his family so everyone knew who she was. Whether they liked her or hated, her everyone knew her. Well knew _of_ her, but no one actually knew her.

            They were getting closer to the celebration. The crowd was getting bigger and the sound of children’s laughter was getting louder. Clarke’s foul mood instantly vanished when she saw the happy smiles of the kids who were running around.

            They were all happy to have a night out past curfew.

            Clarke stayed close to her parents, as they made their way into the Recreation Hall. She greeted everyone that her parents did. When they finally made their way over to their booth, Clarke left her parents to set up. She went over to the next booth to greet Wells and his father.

            “Hey, Wells.” Clarke called out when she reached his booth.

            Wells, who was too busy helping his father set up, did not see her approach.

            “Hi, Clarke” Wells responded before looking up.

            He did not need to look up to know it was Clarke. He would recognize his best friends voice anywhere.

            When he finally finished what he was doing and looked up, he was shocked.

            He had known Clarke his whole life, but he must have missed the part where she grew up. The girl standing in front of him was not his best friend, but a very attractive young lady.

            Her dress fit her womanly curves like it was a second skin. Curves that Wells had never even known she had. She must have been hiding them under all of the baggy shirts and jeans she always had on.

            The dresses’ neckline hung low enough to show off cleavage. Wells could not help but wonder when Clarke had developed such large breast. They were not there this time last year.

            Her golden blonde hair was pulled back showing of her face and long neck.

            Wells felt himself staring, but was not able to stop. This was not some girl—this was Clarke—but still, he could not look away.

            “Is something wrong?” Clarke asked finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

            Wells felt his chocolate colored cheeks boil over with embarrassment.

            “Nothing. You look great.” He told her, shaking his head to rid him of his previous thoughts.

            “Thank you. You don’t look to bad yourself.” Clarke responded.

            Wells felt his chest  tighten slightly when Clarke gave him the same superficial compliment she always gave him when he compliments her.

            “Hello, Clarke.” A voice said from behind Wells.

            Clarke looked over to see Wells’ father,

            “Good evening, Chancellor.” Clarke responded formally.

            “My, don’t you look lovely tonight?” He told her.

            “Thank you, my mom picked it out.” She told him truthfully.

            “She did a good job. You look lovely.” He said before going back to making sure everything was set up.

            “So is your mom letting you go this year?” Wells asked about the party.

            “No.” Clarke lied.

            “You?” Clarke asked.

            “What do you think?” Wells responded angrily.

            “Sorry.” Clarke said. “But I need to get back. See you later.” She said as she ran over to her booth.

            It was almost 6pm and the sweet handouts were about to start.

            Sweet handouts were from 6 to 7 pm. There was a 30 minute break for cleanup. Then the party started at 7:30pm and went on until 12am.

            “Clarke, can you check the scanner to make sure it is working?” Abby asked.

            Everyone who got sweets will be scanned to ensure they only get one treat from each booth.

            Clarke did not answer she just grabbed the scanner and scanned her wrist.

            Her name, information, and picture were all pulled up on the screen.

            “All set.” She called back.

            It was time and Clarke was so excited to hand out the sweets. Almost as excited about going to the party after.


	2. Chapter 2 - Edited

“Do you have to go?” Octavia asked her big brother, even though she knew the answer.

            “O, I already told you I have to. It’s my first job as a cadet.” Bellamy told, her using his nickname for her.

            “I know. I just don’t like being left alone.” Octavia told Bellamy. Loneliness filled her voice as she spoke.

            “I know O, but I can’t miss this. They will kick me out of training if I do. Plus, you will only be alone for an hour. Mom will be back then to let you out.” Bellamy told his little sister.

            He was trying with all his might to calm her down. Truthfully, he did not like leaving her alone; his mother was often late to let her out.

            “Plus, I've got the early shift. I’ll be home just after ten.” He told her.

            A small smile formed on Octavia’s face. She was happy that Bellamy would only be gone a few hours and not all night.

            “I wish I could go with you.” Octavia told him in a hushed tone.

                        Bellamy felt bad he knew she was getting older. She wanted to have a normal life, now more than ever.

            She was fourteen now and was starting to get restless. She started showing an interest in boys, even though she did not know any. She constantly complained about how she would never have a boyfriend.

            “O, I’m sorry but you know it’s too dangerous.” He told her.

            Bellamy would do anything for his sister. He would give her the world if he could, but he could not give her anything. In reality, he could not even get her out of their room.

            “I know, Bell. We can’t risk getting caught or we will all be floated. I understand. That doesn’t mean it  doesn’t sucks.” She told him, as she climbed into her hole under the floor.

            This is where Octavia lived. Under the floor boards. They tried to make it as comfortable as possible. She had blankets and pillows but Bellamy always wondered if spending all fourteen years of her life living under the floor was causing her any permanent damage.

            He was always scared that one day she would snap and refuse to go back. Then he would think about the stupid law that kept her there.

            The law was that only one child was allowed to be born to each family. Bellamy was born first, so technically Octavia was never supposed to be born. She had survived the last fourteen years by never leaving there home and living under the floor boards. Never having contact with anyone but Bellamy and their mom.

            Bellamy had to scrape together and often give up his own rations so Octavia had enough food. It was a hard life but it was worth it to him. He would do anything for his sister. Octavia was the only person on the Ark that he actually loved more than himself.

            That’s why he wanted the guard job; he would have more privileges and rations. Plus, he would have all the inside information on things like the room check schedules.

            He pushed all of his sad thoughts out of his head and helped Octavia get comfortable under the floor.

            “I need you to lie down.” He told her.

            She did what he said and he started to pull the floor closed over her.

            Before she was completely overcome by darkness, he stopped and his eyes met hers.

            “I’ll be back before you know it.” He told her as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

            “I know.” She replied, telling him a big lie.

            Octavia knew, in reality, she would only be under there for a few hours but it was hard. When she was plunged into complete darkness with nothing but her own thoughts to occupy her time, a few hours felt like eternity.

            She would totally lose track of time. Seconds, minutes, hours all blended into one.

            All there really was was Bell. Bell would put her in and Bell would take her out.

            Bellamy was no longer able to see his sister. The floor was completely closed. No one would ever be able to tell. To just be safe Bellamy pulled the rug over the floor and then just to be extra safe he pulled his mom’s seamstress work table directly on top of Octavia.

            “Good night.” Bellamy whispered under his breath, as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door.

            He walked through the halls, not being able to get Octavia out of his head. He knew that none of this was his fault, but he could not help but feel guilty for leaving her.

            He quickly found himself in the cadet locker room. He opened his locker and pulled out his white tee shirt and black pants. His was the standard cadet uniform. He quickly changed and then pulled his grey jacket back on. He laced up his black boots and grabbed his taser.

            Cadets carried tasers. They were not yet allowed to carry guns.

            No actual guard members would be attending tonight, at least not while working. Nothing ever happened tonight, except some of the older kids sneaking off to try to hook up and the younger kids trying to sneak second helpings of treats.

            Tonight was strictly run by cadets. It was like a training exercise to see how they handle and respond to a crowd. It was also to evaluate how they were with taking orders. There were two commanding officers, both cadets at the highest of there class. One supervised the first shift and the other took over for the second. These cadets almost always graduated to become guards. Bellamy was one of them. He was supervising the first shift.

            He was excited and nervous. If anything was to go wrong on his watch, it would be the end of his dreams. He gave a firm talking-to to all of the other cadets. Everyone knew their place and responsibilities. Unless something completely unexpected happened, everything should be alright.

            He made it to his post just as everyone was beginning to set up for the night. He watched over everything and would occasionally radio a cadet to go help someone set up.

            He also kept a close eye on the Chancellor, even though he knew he had his own security around here somewhere.

            “The Griffins are on their way.” A voice said from next to Bellamy.

            He looked over to see Todd, who was not just a cadet but Bellamy's best friend.

            Todd was a simple guy. He looked up to Bellamy, always obeyed him and was easy to manipulate. That was exactly how Bellamy liked his friends. It was not because Bellamy liked to manipulate people, it was just that people like Todd were easier to be around. They never questioned him when he did not eat and instead took his meals home. He did not question why he never went out, always choosing instead to stay home every night. And Todd never questioned why he was never allowed over at Bellamy’s.

            “Did you make sure their booth is all set up?” Bellamy asked.

            “Yes, it’s all set. I did the job personally.” Todd answered.

            “Good. The last thing we need tonight is to upset the Griffin ladies.” Bellamy told Todd.

            “Speaking of the Griffin ladies.” Todd said as he tilted his head to the side.

            Bellamy quickly looked up in the direction Todd signaled. He got a quick glimpse of Mr. and Ms. Griffin. They were shamelessly decked out in their fancy clothes and instantly, he became filled with anger. He looked away before he could get a look at Clarke.

            “If they need any help tonight, I want you to personally take care of it. Understand?” Bellamy told Todd.

            “Really? Me?” Todd asked. He had become very excited.

            “Yes, you.” Bellamy  responded. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked his best friend.

            “I just assumed you would take their booth that’s all.” Todd told him.

            “Why would you assume that?” Bellamy asked genuinely curious.

            “Well I know how you are with the pretty girls and I mean have you seen Clarke tonight? She looks hot!” Todd said.

            Bellamy let a deep breath escape his lips. He thought back to the few times he has seen Clarke Griffin. Twice in the infirmary; her hair was in a messy bun both times. Hair was always a mess, and once she was even covered in blood.

            The third time he saw her, her messy blonde hair hung over her face as she had her nose stuck in a book. He remembered wondering how she could even see the page in front of her with all of that hair in the way.

            None of the times he saw her did he ever give her a second look, let alone think she looked ‘hot’ as Todd had said.

            “What?” Todd asked knowing Bellamy too well.

            “Clarke Griffin is not hot.” Bellamy almost laughed.

            “I beg to differ.” Todd told him.

            Bellamy finally let his curiosity get the better of him and followed his friend’s line of sight..

            He quickly found the Griffin booth. He found the Griffin’s standing there. With them was a young blonde girl in a skin-tight red dress. Her blonde hair was pulled up high into a tight clean bun. His eyes lingered a little longer than he expected on her back side. It was not until she turned around with a tray of food in her hands did he notice that it was Clarke.

            He was shocked but pleasantly surprised. She looked very different when she actually put herself together.

            Bellamy came to the conclusion that she was very good at hiding her attractiveness behind her curly messy hair and oversized clothes. The only question was why? She obviously was not shy about showing off, as she was doing now.

            “Hot, right?” Todd asked.

            “Yeah, if you’re into that sort of thing.” Bellamy responded.

            “What kind of thin?. Hot, privileged, connected, and smart?” Todd asked.

            “Yes, all that and high maintenance. I mean look how she’s dressed. People are starving on the Ark and she is worried about what dress to wear.” Bellamy told Todd.

            “So, you’re saying she is not your type?” Todd asked.

            “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Bellamy answered.

            “Great, then maybe I’ll actually have a chance.” Todd responded.

            “A chance for what?” Bellamy asked confused.

            “To make her fall in love with me. Then, when we get married, she will pull me up to her class. Then, I can have Phoenix problems like what shirt to wear to a party.” Todd said, with a smile on his face.

            “That’s never going to happen.” Bellamy laughed at Todd.

            “Why is that?” Todd asked getting a little angry with his best friend.

            “She is the Ark’s Princess. She’s being trained to take over her mom’s position. And you’re a cadet. She does not even have friends in our class range. Her best and only friend is Wells. Speaking of Wells, she will probably grow up and marry him and become the future Mrs. Chancellor. She won’t give someone like you a second look.” Bellamy told him.

            “Thanks for crushing all my hopes and dreams.” Todd said.

            “The hopes and dreams you have had for about five minutes?” Bellamy asked.

            “Hey, that was the best plan I’ve ever had.” Todd told Bellamy with a smile.

            “You know I don’t think she is like the rest of them. I heard she gives out her rations every week.” Todd told Bellamy.

            “You don’t actually believe that?” Bellamy asked.

            “Why would I not?” Todd asked.

            “It’s probably just a rumor she started to gain sympathy for herself. Her mom never lets her out of her sight. When would she ever have the time?”

            “I guess you’re right.” Todd said.

            “You know what? I think Clarke needs some help.” Todd said before he started to make his way over to her.

            “You’re hopeless.” Bellamy called after him.

            “Wish me luck.” He answered.

            “Nope.” Bellamy responded.

            Bellamy quickly went back to focusing on work. He surveyed the room. He watched the little kids run around getting their treats. All so happy to have a night just for them.

            He used to love this holiday when he was a kid. That was until the day Octavia was born. He realized that she could never attend.

            He would still go and bring her home all the treats. He never stayed for the party. He left guilty. He refused to go if she could not.

            Now he had to spend the night there, watching everyone else have the fun he and his sister could never have.

            Bellamy looked at his watch. It was almost time to start the cleanup. He scanned the room for Todd. He was still standing at the Griffin’s table. He was talking to Clarke, as she smiled and handed out the treats. She seemed to be addressing him kindly in-between the kids.

            Bellamy could not tell if she was genuinely being nice to his friend or if it was just an act she put on.

            He picked up his radio and called Todd over.

            “Yes.” Todd said as he stood next to Bellamy.

            “Get the others together and help get everyone out so the volunteers can clean up and set up the party.” Bellamy told Todd.

            “Yes, sir.” Todd responded mockingly but then went straight to work.

            Bellamy took a quick look back to Clarke, who was sneaking some extra treats to a little blonde girl while her parents started to clean up.

            Maybe Clarke is not as bad as he thought.


	3. Its Just a Little Extra Candy - Edited

Clarke could not help but smile at the boy who was brave enough to flirt with her in front of her mother—who was staring daggers at him from behind the booth.

            He was a member of the guard—well, really he was only a cadet—but  Clarke did not bother to correct him when he told her otherwise.

            His name was Todd, and Clarke thought he was really nice. She also had to admire his bravery. No guy has ever tried flirt with her. They were always too scared of her mom.

            Unfortunately, Clarke was not attracted to Todd, the only guy ever willing to flirt with her. It’s not that he was not cute. He was tall and skinny with brown eyes and hair. He was also really funny. The only problem was he reminded her to much of her friend Jasper.

            Not that she could tell him that; no one knew she was friends with Jasper and Monty outside of class. They were not on her mom’s list of appropriate friends. This did not stop her from sneaking around to hang out with them. They had become like family to her; the brothers she could never have.

            “Hey, I got to go.” Todd told Clarke. “The boss is calling.” He told her with a smile.

            “That’s too bad. It was nice to meet you.” She told him, truly meaning it.

            If things were different, she knew they could be friends.

            She watched after him as he walked across the room. He stopped to talk to some guy whose back was turned to her. He was about the same height as Todd. The only distinctive feature she could make out from the guy was his black slicked back hair. Clarke assumed this must be Todd’s boss.

            Her concentration was broken by the little blond girl that she saw out of the corner of her eye. She turned her full attention to this girl who was standing quietly near her booth. She could not be older than ten. She was blond with brown eyes and slim, way to slim.

            The young girl was looking around the room. She obviously did not see Clarke looking at her. It was beyond obvious what this girl was up to. She was going to try to steal the left over rations. Clarke searched around the room panicked. She was searching to see if anyone else noticed the little girl. To Clarke’s horror someone did.

            A cadet from across the room was staring at her. She was waiting for the young girl to take something so she could arrest her. It was clear that young cadet wanted to impress her superiors.

            Clarke quickly ran over and grabbed hold of the girl’s wrist before she could take anything.

            “What the hell are you doing?” Clarke forcefully asked the girl in a hushed voice.

            The young girl stared back at Clarke. Eyes wide, fear plastered all over her face. She struggled to pull away but Clarke only tightened around her wrists.

            “Please let me go. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” She pleaded.

            “Why even try to steal? You had more than enough tonight.” Clarke asked.

            “It’s not for me. I was going to bring it home for my mom. She is always so hungry. I’m sorry! I did not think anyone would care. You throw it all out anyway. Please, don’t turn me over to the guards!” The girl pleaded.

            Clarke’s face softened. She was shocked by what the girl said.

            “I’m not going to turn you in.” Clarke told her as she let go of the girl’s wrist.

            “You’re not?” The girl asked in confusion.

            “No. I came over here to stop you because one of the cadets was watching you.” Clarke told her.

            The girl looked at Clarke for a minute. She was surprised.

            “Thank you.” She said.

            “What’s your name?” Clarke asked.

            “Charlotte. My names Charlotte.” The little girl answered.

            “Well, Charlotte, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Clarke.”

            “I know who you are.” Charlotte responded.

            Clarke could not help but laugh.

            “Of course. What you said about your mom is that true?”

            “Yes. We don’t get enough rations now that dad don’t work. She gives up her share so I can eat the same as before.” Charlotte told her.

            “Why does he not work?”

            “He got hurt. It’s his back.” Charlotte answered.

            “That’s not fair.” Clarke said as she turned around and quickly grabbed some sweets from her booth.

            When she turned back around with a bag full of sweets. She quickly showed it to Charlotte then closed the bag before handing it to her.

            “Here, take this to your mom.” Clarke told her.

            “Really?” Charlotte asked she was on the verge of tears.

            “Yes, and Charlotte listen to me you don’t ever have to steal. If you need something, find me. I’ll help you.” She told her.

            “Thank you.” Charlotte said to her as she gave her a tight hug and then ran away out of the room.

            Clarke smiled as she watched her run away. She kept her eyes locked on her to make sure Charlotte got out of the room. It wasn’t until Charlotte was almost out of the room when Clarke’s eyes met with a cadet’s who was looking from her to Charlotte. He obviously saw what just happened.

            Clarke’s heart sunk. She was sure she was going to go to jail. She just hoped Charlotte would not get in trouble. She let out the breath she did not know she was holding when she saw Charlotte make it out of the room. She was not only out of Clarke’s sight but the cadet’s also.

            She looked back to the cadet who was now looking at her. His dark brown eyes were locked onto her blue ones. This made Clarke nervous. His olive-toned face was scrunched, as if he was thinking about something. Clarke knew he was thinking about if he should try to arrest a Griffin.

            It was at that moment that Todd came up and said something to the cadet. He turned away from her for a second. With his back turned to her she noticed the slicked back black hair from earlier.

             _He’s the boss._ She thought to herself.

            She could not help but stiffen up. She was going to jail, she was sure of it.

            Once he finished talking to Todd, Bellamy turned back around to see Clarke’s frozen form. He was sure she was not breathing. What happened next surprised both of them.

            He smiled at her and nodded slightly, then turned away from her, pretending he did not see anything.

            He knew this could get him into trouble but he could not bring himself to arrest her when she was just trying to feed a little girl.

             _He let me go._ Clarke thought.

            She could not believe it.

             _Why would he do that?_

            He could have arrested her and been the hero who exposed a corrupt Griffin. That’s how the counsel would have spun it. She looked after him as he bossed around the other cadets. At that moment, she was determined to find out who he was and thank him.

            “Clarke, is everything alright?” Her dad asked her, breaking her train of thought.

            “Yeah, I’m fine daddy.” She responded.

            “Come on, Clarke. It’s time to go home.” Abby called over to her daughter.

            Clarke followed her parents out of the room. Taking one final look at the cadet, making sure she would never forget his face.   

 


	4. Thank God you Found me Baby -Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is 3oh3 Hey feat. Lil' Jon

Clarke ran into her room and shut the door behind her the second they got home.

            She was so excited to go to the party. She had not been allowed to go since Jaha got elected as Chancellor. Unfortunately, there are just as many, if not more, people that hate Jaha than there are that like him. And

all of that love and hate fell onto those close to him.

            She quickly undressed, becoming overjoyed to be out of that uncomfortable, constricting dress. She hated it when her mother made her dress like that. She quickly pulled on her blue jeans and white tank top. She always felt much more comfortable in jeans than she did in a dress.

            She pulled down her shirt a little to straighten out the wrinkles. She then put on her black combat boots and jean jacket. Clarke placed the plain black mask that she grabbed on her way out on her face. She pulled her hair out of its bun, letting it fall into neat curls resting on her shoulders.

            Then, she quickly opened the draw that held her underwear and pulled out the mask she made. She knew she was supposed to be wearing a mask made anonymously, but she did not care. She made a mask that was painted to match the color of her hair. This effect made her hair and mask almost blend into one. The lips were painted a light pink and around the eye holes was a thick coat of black that made her blue eyes pop.

            She put the mask under her jacket in the inner pocket she added, and then walked out of her room and into the living room.

            “How do I look?” She asked her parents.

            “You look beautiful.” Her dad replied.

            She looked over to her mom, who did not look happy.

            “Just remember the rules.” Abby told her daughter.

            “Yes mom.” She replied as she walked out the door.

            She walked down the hall slowly, not wanting to get there before she had the opportunity to change her mask. A few more minutes passed until she found herself alone. She quickly changed her mask discarding the plain black one in the corner of the hall. Not wanting to waste any more time, Clarke practically ran to the party.

            The closer she got, the louder the music got. The louder the music became, the more excited she became. Once she reached the party, she wasted no time. She pushed her way through the crowd. When she reached the center of the crowd, she started dancing to the upbeat song. She did not have a care in the world; she just danced along with the song.

**_Turn the lights down low and let the DJ go_ **

**_Until the speakers blow_ **

**_Straight until the break of dawn_ **

**_And take a sip of Jack chase with a sip of that_ **

**_There aint no turning back._ **

Clarke was having the time of her life, until she felt some strong arms grab hold of her from behind. She turned around to face the tall blonde man in a green mask that was holding onto her still.

“Let go of me.” She told him as she tried to get away.

“Come on, don’t be like that. A beautiful girl like you should not be dancing alone.” He told her.

He thought he was being cute but he was just pissing Clarke off.

“I said let me go!” She said again.

This time she was able to get out of his arms, but before she could get away he grabbed onto her wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked as he pulled her back to him.

“I believe she said to let her go.” Someone said from behind her.

She smiled under her mask instantly recognizing the voice.

 _Jasper._ She thought to herself.

She turned around to see her two friends standing there, defending her even when they did not realize who she was.

“And who the hell are you?” The blonde man asked.

Clarke pulled herself from him and ran into Jasper’s arms.

“Thank god you found me, baby.” She said as she cuddled into him.

Jasper and Monty had no idea who this girl was, but played along any way.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here.” Jasper responded as he hugged her close.

“Him? Really?” The blond guy asked looking at Jasper.

Monty was about to say something to defend his best friend when the blonde guy was called away by his friends.

“Dax, over here.” Someone called from across the room.

He took one last look at Clarke.

“Whatever.” He said before walking away.

Once he was gone she looked at the two boys.

“Thank you.” She said to them.

“No problem. I’m Monty and this is Jasper. Or should I call you baby now?” He teased his friend.

“If you ever call me that, I will have to find a new best friend.” He responded.

When he was done, Clarke instantly asked them if they wanted to dance. She wanted nothing more then to dance with her two friends.

They agreed and started dancing. The three of them.

**_We don’t want this night to end_ **

**_We won’t sleep then we do it again._ **

“What’s your name?” Monty asked over the music.

“Not telling.” Clarke answered.

She could here Jasper laugh in response.

**_We don’t want this night to end_ **

**_We won’t sleep then we do it again._ **

“Were having a party after this want to come?” Jasper asked.

“Not tonight, boys.” She answered.

They danced for a few more seconds before the song ended.

“Thanks for the dance.” She said before walking off before the two of them could figure out who she was.

The song changed to a song called Single Ladies.

**_All the single ladies_ **

Was repeated over and over. As the woman sang the song, the guys left the dance floor only leaving the single ladies.

“I love this song.” Clarke said as she moved to the center of the dance floor.  


	5. Single Ladies - Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Single Ladies by Beyonce

Single Ladies was blearing through the speakers. Bellamy and Todd’s focus now turned to the dance floor full of eligible girls.

“See anybody you like?” Todd asked.

“In time.” Bellamy responded. “You?”

“A few but I’m still going to land Clarke.” He told his best friend.

Bellamy could not help but laugh.

“Not going to happen, man.” He told Todd.

**_Now put your hands up._ **

As if on cue, all the girls raised their hands. Then two boys scanned the crowd as the girls danced.

**_Up in the club, we just broke up_ **

**_I’m doing my own little thing_ **

**_Decided to dip_ **

As if on cue, most of the girls dipped to the floor. Bellamy made a mental note to forget about all the girls who did not.

**_I’m up on him, he up on me._ **

“What about her?” Todd asked pointing to a brunette in a pink mask.

“Stay away from the girls in pink.” He told his friend.

**_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._ **

Bellamy did one finale look through the crowd when his eyes landed on a blonde girl dancing by herself. She was not dancing in a group of girls like all of the others.

Her back was to him and all he could see was her curly blonde hair that rested just past her shoulders. The other thing that caught his attention was her perfect ass which was visible through her tight jeans. He found himself staring at her a moment too long. But he could not help but admire her backside. It was not too big, but not small either: just right. Round, plump, and firm.

He could not help but wonder what it would feel like to hold that ass in his hands.

**_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips._ **

**_Got me tighter then my Dereon jeans._ **

As she danced to this part, she turned around to face his direction.

He could now not only see her flat stomach but her breasts that were just as perfect as her back side.

 _She really does have a perfect body._ He thought as he was unable to remove his eyes from her.

 

**_Acting up, drink in my cup_ **

**_I can care less what you think_ **

**_I need no permission did I mention don’t pay him any attention._ **

**_‘Cause you had your turn and now your gonna learn what it really feels like to miss me._ **

She danced around playing with her hair, pushing it back out of her face. Revealing her gold mask that matched her perfectly. It was obvious to Bellamy that she made that mask. It was not chosen at random. This made him want her even more.

 _She’s a rebel._ He thought.

“Which one is she?” Todd asked knowing his friend had some poor girl in his sight.

“That one.” He said, pointing to the blonde girl dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Todd looked to the girl Bellamy was talking about.

“Looks like we have one more thing in common.” Todd said.

“What’s that?” Bellamy asked.

“We both like blondes.”

He looked at Todd. It was not that he liked blondes, just this particular blonde.

“Are you still talking about Clarke?” Bellamy asked.

“She will be mine.” Todd said before walking off, leaving Bellamy alone with only his thoughts.

**_Don’t treat me to the things of the world._ **

**_I’m not that kind of girl._ **

**_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve._ **

**_Here’s a man that makes me then takes me, and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond._ **

**_Pull me into your arms._ **

**_Say I’m the one you own._ **

**_If you don’t you’ll be alone, and like a ghost I’ll be gone._ **

Bellamy could not help but chuckle at the words to the song. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and claim this mystery girl as his own. He could not because he was working. That’s when he realized he was no longer doing his job of watching the party. He was too busy watching her. The good news was his shift was almost over. He would be able to go home to Octavia.

He decided to chance one last look at the mystery girl. The second he did he regretted it. Her eyes locked with his. He quickly turned away blushing. She saw him staring.

_Blushing? What the hell is wrong with me?_

 


	6. Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Thunderstruck by my favorite band Ac/Dc

Clarke was having a blast dancing just enjoying her freedom. When she became uneasy. She had the undeniable feeling that someone was watching her.

            Fear spread through her hopping it was not that Dax kid from before.

            She kept dancing as she scanned the room. She quickly found who it was and was shocked. It was the cadet from before who let her go.

            At first she thought it was because he recognized her. She was quickly proven wrong when he blushed and turned away.

            She could not help but smile under her mask. She made him blush. She caught him staring and he was embarrassed.

            The song changed to a rock song by one of Clarke and Bellamy's favorite band, Ac/Dc.

            She could not help but look at him as he desperately tried to find somewhere else to look. She did not look away when he looked back at her. She was shore he would. She started to dance along to the song.

            **_Thunder_**

            Bellamy was so embarrassed she caught him staring. He was trying not to look back but he could feel her eyes on him.

            **_Thunder_**

She continued to dance, swaying her hips looking at him.

            **_Thunder_**

He could not figure out what to do. He was Bellamy Blake he did not get nervous around girls. Why was it different now?

            **_Thunder_**

**_Thunder_ **

She desperately wanted him to turn around.

            **_Thunder_**

**_Thunder_ **

**_Thunder_ **

**_Thunder_ **

**_Thunder_ **

He finally gave in and looked back at her. He was right she was looking at him. Not only looking at him but dancing.

            **_I was caught in the middle of a railroad track. Thunder._**

Clarke stomach flipped when he looked back at her. It pleased her that he seemed to have the same reaction.

**_I look around and I knew there was no turning back. Thunder._ **

She could not help but think _what now?_

_**My mind raced and I thought what could I do. Thunder.**_

            He watched her as she continued to dance not only seducing him with her body but her big blue eyes as well.

            **_And I knew there was no help, no help from you. Thunder._**

Clarke knew he was not going to make a move. He could not he was working. So she decided she would have to.

            **_Sound of the drums, Beating in my heart._**

**_The thunder of guns tore me apart._ **

Bellamy’s heart started racing as he watched her walk over to him. He swore the closer she got the faster his heart raced. What is it with this girl?

            **_You’ve been._**

Clarke now stood in front of him. He was taller then she thought. Now that she was no longer scared he was going to arrest her she was able to admire him. And she did. His tone body, muscular arms, beautiful brown eyes that scared her before. And the cutest thing. The freckles that covered his nose and cheeks.

            “Hi.” She said to him.

            And  that was all it took. Bellamy knew just by hearing her voice he was hooked. By the way she was acting as if the rules did not matter he also knew she was going to be trouble.

            **_Thunderstruck_**

            “Hello.” He responded.

            They stood there for a few seconds in silence.

            **_Rode down the highway, broke the limit, we hit the town._**

“When is your shift change?” Clarke asked.

            “Five minutes why?” He asked.

            **_Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun._**

**_We met some girls. Some dancers who gave a good time._ **

“Why don’t you come back to the party?” Clarke asked him.

            “That’s against the rules. I’m over 18 and a cadet.” He told her.

            **_Broke all the rules_**

**_Played all the fools_ **

**_Yeah Yeah they, they blew our minds._ **

“So.” She said.

            “So?” He questioned.

            “You don’t look like the type of guy to follow the rules.”

            “And how would you know that?” He asked her.

            “I can just tell you’re a rebel.”

            He could not help but chuckle. That’s what he thought about her. She took a step closer to him. Closing the space between them. Bellamy could not help but gasp. He was shocked by her forwardness.

            **_And I was shaking at the knees. Could I come again please?_**

**_Yeah them ladies were to kind._ **

“Plus you’re the boss. I’m shore you can find your way around the rules.” She whispered into his ear.

            He knew that if she was not wearing that mask he could feel her breath on his ear and neck. He could not help let a low growl escape his lips.

            **_You’ve been thunderstruck._**

“You’re no Princess are you?” He questioned in her ear causing her to take a step back to look at him.

            **_I was shaking at the knees._**

**_Could I come again please?_ **

“Not tonight” She responded. Not breaking eye contact.

            She knew this was not like her at all. She was kind, caring, and strong willed, but always shy around guys except Wells, Jasper, and Monty. Tonight was different, so she was different. It was her first night of freedom and she probably would not have another one until she married. _But is that really freedom._ Clarke planed on taking full advantage of this night. She planned on being a normal teenager. That meant doing stupid shit she would regret in the morning.

            **_Thunderstruck_**

He could not help but smile at her statement. His perfect white smile send a shiver down her spine. They started at each other in silence.

            “Bellamy.” Someone called causing him to break their eye contact.

            “What?” He snapped at the boy who spoke to him.

            Clarke looked up to see it was Todd. She was instantly relieved that she was wearing a mask. Otherwise this would have become uncomfortable fast.

            “It’s time to go.” Todd told him a little more timid then before.

            He looked back at the girl in the mask whishing he could just take her home but knew that he can’t because Octavia is there.

            “It was nice to meet you Bellamy.” Was all she said before walking away.

            She held her head up high as she walked away from him leaving wanting more.

            Bellamy could not help but feel his heart flutter when she said his name. Then she turned and walked away.

            His chest tightened as she walked away for a few different reasons.

            One he did not want her to leave.

            Second he did not even know her name.

            Third he knew that he would probably never see her again.


	7. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Beautiful by Akon.

Bellamy walked down the hall with Todd. The two of them walked in silence. He could not help but think about the girl. The way she moved, her voice, the way she said his name, and most importantly the way she made him feel. He tried to pull her out of his thoughts but he could not. The only thing he could think of was the fact that she wanted him to come back. He knew that was not possible. Even if he got back in if they caught him he would get floated.

            “Did you even hear anything I just said?” Todd asked him.

            “What?” Bellamy asked answering the question.

            “You still thinking about that girl?” Todd asked.

            “No.” Bellamy answered not wanting to admit that he was.

            “Liar.” Todd said.

            “What do you know?” Bellamy snapped back at him.

            “I know that you have it bad and you don’t even know the girls name.” Todd answered.

            “Shut up.” Bellamy said to him as they walked back into the cadet locker room.

            They quickly changed into their normal closes. Bellamy was now wearing a white tea shirt and blue pants. Normally he would be in a rush to get home to Octavia but at the moment the only thing he could think about was finding out this girls name. He could not understand why she did not tell him. It was obvious she was into him but had made it impossible for him to find her.

            “If you want I can ask Ken to keep an eye out for your mystery girl. Maybe find out who she is.” Todd told him.

            Ken was Todd’s friend and was on the next shift. Bellamy looked past Todd and to Ken who was getting dressed. He thought about it for a moment and then decided against it. He did not want that creep anywhere near his girl.

            His girl. He could not believe that he just thought that. She was far from his girl. He did not have girls. Not in that way.

            “No its fine.” Bellamy told Todd.

            “I just need some sleep.” He said.

            “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Todd asked him.

            “Goodnight Todd.” Bellamy said as he walked out of the locker room.

            He was walking down the halls trying to not think about anything. He was almost to his place when his foot hit something. He looked down to see what he had kicked and was looking at a plane black mask. It was one from the party someone must have dropped it there. He stood there for a moment staring at it. He was not shore why. It was not until he picked it up and put it on that he realized what he was doing. He quickly turned around and walked back the way he had come. He decided without even realizing it that he was going to sneak into the party and find that girl.

            Once he made it back to the hall her waited around the corner out of site from Ken and the rest of the cadets. He knew that if he walked in alone he would draw attention to himself and someone was bond to notice him even with the mask on. He had to sneak in with a group. No one would question him if they thought he was there with friends. The only problem was waiting for the rite group. He waited as a group of three guys walked through knowing that if he jumped in with them one of them would probably become curious as to who they knew guy was. So he stayed back.

            The next group was four people. Two guys and their girlfriends. He knew they were not a good group either. The boyfriends would defiantly become suspicious if he got close to their girls.

            Then after waiting for ten more minutes he saw his way in. A group of three girls were walking by him. A big enough group that he would not be seen and not to big that someone would question him. He walked up and wrapped his arms around two of the girls. At first they looked like they were going to question but then they got a look at his toned body through his tight white shirt and went along with whatever was happening.

            The second they got through the doors he let go of the girls and disappeared into the crowed to the girls protest. He really did not want to get caught up with them he was hear for her. He scanned the room as he walked through the crowed. He was starting to worry that he would not find her.

            _What if she had left? What if she had left with someone else?_

He pushed the thoughts out of his head. He refused to believe that she was not here waiting for him. I mean this entire thing was her idea.

            That’s when he spotted her. She was where she always seemed to be. In the middle of the dance floor. Dancing by herself. He could not help but wonder why she was always alone. She must have friends.

            He smiled as he looked at her. He was genuinely happy to see her again. There was a song playing in the back ground. She was dancing to it. He took a second to watch her. Not in a creepy kind of way. He just liked to see her so happy.

            **_When I see you I run out of words to say_**

**_I wouldn’t leave you_ **

**_‘Cause you’re the type of girl to make me stay_ **

            He listened to the words as he slowly mad his way to her. It was weird how true they were. He did not know why but he actually liked this girl. He just hopped that when this night was over he would still feel the same.

            He walked up behind her. She did not see him coming so he gently slipped his hands around her waist pulling her back to his chest.

            Clarke was dancing having a good time but could not take her mind of the cadet. Bellamy, his name was Bellamy. It was at that moment she felt someone rap their arms around her waist. She instantly stiffened up fearing that Dax had come back. After a second though she realized that these hands where to gentle to belong to him.

            She slowly turned around to look at the boy who had his hands on her. He definitely was not Dax. He was not as tall or wide. She looked at his mask and smiled. It was the same black mask that she had dropped in the hall. She took a closer look and noticed the slicked back black hair, then she looked into his brown eyes. She could not see his face and he had changed his clothes but she knew that it was him. It was Bellamy. He came back.

            They did not speak to each other. They just looked at each other for a few seconds. Until she placed her hands on his chest and started to dance again.

            **_I see you in the club_**

**_You getting’ down good_ **

**_I wanna get with you, yeah_ **

He stood there still while she danced with him. He had really expected her to say something to him. That’s when he realized why he was drawn to her. She was completely unexpected. He came tonight planning on working, maybe picking up some random girl. Not to be picked up himself.

            He finally snapped out of his surprise and started to dance along with her.

            **_You showin’ thugs love_**

**_I wanna get with you_ **

He tightened his grip on her waist pulling her in closer to him. She could no longer dance comfortably with her hands resting on his chest so she placed them around his neck. They danced like this for a few more minutes. Just dancing and staring at each other.

            **_So damn beautiful_**

“You came back.” She said to him breaking the silence.

            “You did not give me much chose.” He answered.

            “That’s not true. You always have a choice. You came back because you wanted to.” She told him.

            He was surprised by his answer. He did not know if he liked that she was challenging him. She was not going to be the type of person to put up with his shit. She was telling the truth though. He came back because he wanted to.

            She took his silence as him agreement. She then quickly turned around. He back was now facing him again and danced again.

            **_Where’d you come from? You’re outta this world to me_**

**_You’re a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be_ **

            “What’s your name?” He asked her.

            “That’s not how this works.” She responded.

            He was confused by her statement. He quickly spun her around so she was looking at him again.

            “How what works?” He asked.

            “There is a reason were all wearing masks. And tonight I get to be someone else. So you don’t get to ask who I am.” She told him.

            He looked back at her and could not help but wonder what it was she was trying to hide. She was obviously trying to hide something.

            “That’s not really fare. You know my name.” He told her.

            “It’s not my fault that your friend is so loud.” She told him.

            He could not help but laugh at her response. It was true Todd was loud. He told him that all the time.  

            “So then what are we supposed to talk about?” He asked her.

            “Who said I wanted to talk?” She asked him.

            He could not help but wonder who this girl was. He wanted to ask but did not want to risk scaring her away.

            They danced together in silence just enjoying each other’s company until the song ended.


	8. Hes Close, to Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Moves like Jagger by Christina Aguilera and Maroon 5

A song came on that both Clarke and Bellamy did not recognize. So the two off them made their way off of the dance floor. Bellamy held her hand in his own as he led her over to a table that sat in the corner. He wanted to stay out of site just to be safe.

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I’ll behave.

            When they got to the table he politely pulled out the chair so she could sit down. He might be a player but he’s a player with manners.

            “Thank you.” She replied as she sat down.

            She looked up at him as he did not sit down.

            “How about I go get us some drinks.” He said.

            She nodded and then he walked off leaving her alone with only her thoughts.

Now I make it

You say I’m a kid

My ego is big

            “Correct me if I’m wrong. That guy is not your skinny little boyfriend.” Someone said behind Clarke.

            She turned around to see a towering figure standing behind her. He had his arm crossed over his chest. She could not see his face but she knew he was angry. She could tell by his body langue. She also unfortunately recognized his mask. It was Dax. He must have been watching her and saw her dancing with Bellamy who was obviously not Jasper.

Take me by the tongue

And I’ll know you

            She did not know what to do she sat there quaintly in shock.

            “So there is two options here. Option one that kid before was not your boyfriend.”

Kiss me ‘til you’re drunk

And I’ll show you

            “Option number two. He is your boyfriend and you’re just a little whore.” He snapped at her as he grabbed her upper arm pulling her out of her seat and towered her. She tried to get away but he held her grip so tight that she could not get loose. Her arm hurt so bad that she was shore she was going to have a browse there.

            “Let me go.” She begged.

I don’t need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I’ll own you.

            “I have a better idea.” He told her as he pulled her up against him. “Why don’t you give me a kiss?” He said to her as he tried to pull off her mask so he could get access to her lips.

            Clarke did not say anything back she was to focused on fighting him off of her. She could not let him take off her mask. If he did everyone would know that she was here.

Maybe it’s hard

When you feel like you’re broken and scarred.

            That’s when she realized she did not care what everyone else thought just what Bellamy thought. He did not want him to know. Not yet. Not before she got to tell him. If she decided at the end of the night to tell him.

            Bellamy was walking back to the table where he had left his mystery girl when he saw something that made his blood boil. There was a kid standing there with her. His hands where all over her. Gripping her arm tightly so she could not get away. She was clearly struggling to. His other hand was on her mask trying to rip it off. Then it hit him. That guy was trying to kiss her. Kiss her against her will.

Nothing feels right

But when you’re with me

I’ll make you believe

That I’ve got the key

            He placed the drinks down on the table closet to him. He then quickly walked over. He did not know why he was so made or even that he could get this mad but he was boiling over with anger. Neither of them saw him approaching. When he reached them he loudly cleared his throat causing both of them to turn and look at him. The second he looked at Bellamy he punched him in the face. He was obviously not expecting to get punched because he fell back landing on his back.

            Clarke quickly ran into Bellamy's arms. She was so glad he showed up when he did. She really did not want to think about what might have happened if he did not. Then she realized what had just happened. He punched the guy. Fighting was against the law. She looked around seeing that there where people looking at them. What did he just do? He was going to get floated and it was all her fault. She was the one who asked him to come back here.

            “We have to go know.” She told him.

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You’re gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

            Bellamy finally stopped staring at the kid he wanted to kill and around the room. He realized what she was talking about. He just realized what he just did and how it was stupid. She was rite they had to get out and now. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her quickly out of the room. He led her out of the crowed and down a hall.

            They could hear people calling after them over the fading music.

So watch and learn

I won’t show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

You’re gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

            They turned a corner and stopped in front of a door.

            “What are we doing?” Clarke asked.

            He did not answer he just pulled out a key card that he had in his pocket. All of the cadets had one. It gave them access to the lower level clearance rooms. He was supposed to leave it in his locker when he changed but decided to bring it with him in case he needed to make a quick exit. He did not think he would be running from his fellow cadets because he would punch a guy in the face but he was always prepared.

            He waved the key cared in front of the lock and it clicked open.

            “Hurry up get inside.” He said to her quietly as he pushed her inside.

            She quickly got in Bellamy followed her in and quietly closed the door behind them. She was about to say something when she stopped. The cadet’s footsteps could be herd running by the door. They were looking in for them. What would happen to them if they thought to look in here? That’s when Clarke realized she did not know where they were. She tried to look around but the room was so small that there was no light in it at all. Clarke was standing so close to Bellamy because there was nowhere else to go but even standing chest to chest she could not see him. They must be in a supply closet.

            They were standing close, so close. Her back was up against the work bench behind her and her chest was resting flat against Bellamy’s.

            “I’m so sorry.” She said.

            “For what?” Bellamy asked her.

            “For getting you into trouble.” She told him.

            “That’s not your fault its mine. And I will only be in trouble if we get caught.” He told her.

            She could hear his cocky attitude. It made her smile. At this moment he seemed to realize how close they were because Clarke could feel his body go stiff. His grip on her hips tightened.

            Clarke could not help but wonder when his hands found there place gripping the sides of her stomach. Had they been there the whole time?

            He was close, to close.


	9. Come in Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Come in Closer by one of my favorite bands Blue October. The song is not in the chapter but this chapter was inspired by the song. SO if you could I would say listen to it while you read this chapter.

Clarke could feel her body heat rising. She could have sworn the entire room was getting hotter. She knew that realistically it was just her but it was like she was had entered a fog that she would not get out of. Everything around her became fuzzy. She did not know what to do. She had never been this close to a guy before especially an older guy. The only guys she had ever been alone with had been Wells, who was her best friend. Jasper and Monty who were like brothers to her.

Bellamy could not help but go stiff when he realized how close they were. His grip tightened on her. He could not help it. He feared she would move away from him and could not stand that thought. He had no idea how this girl had this kind of effect on him when he had not even seen her face, or know her name.

He could feel his body ach for her and could tell by the way her body reacted to his touch that she felt the same. He wanted to get out of this closet and take her home. Take her home for the night. Not a quick fuck like he was used to, this girl was the type you woke up to the morning after. He did not know why he felt this way but it was just something about the way she carried herself. She was not the type of girl to be used.      

He held onto her waist tightly so she could not move away from him. He removed his other hand and slowly trailed it up her arm. Lightly dragging his fingers over her color bone. His touch was so light it almost tickled her. She let out a gasp as she felt his hand wrap around her neck holding her close. She could feel his hand in her hair. He was reaching for the tie to her mask. Clarke could not help but hold her breath. She became nervous.

At first she thought he was going to be able to see her face. That thought was quickly dismissed. She knew that the room was too dark for him to see her. She was nervous because of what she knew would fallow. He would remove her mask then he would want to kiss her. She did not know how she would react to that. She did not know how to kiss. She was embarrassed to admit to even herself that she had never been kissed.

She then felt him untying her mask and she almost stopped him. Almost. She was stopped by his thumb that still rested on her stomach. It started to trace small circles on her through her thin shirt.

While she was distracted he had removed her mask and placed it on the bench that he back was resting on. With his one hand permanently resting on her hip his free hand trailed up her back until it again rested on her neck. He slowly moved his hand up onto her face.

Bellamy let his thumb gently rub along the side of her face. He did this for two reasons. One he desperately wanted to know what she looked like under that mask. He hoped that she held up to what he had been imagining in his head all night. And the second he needed to get a clear read as to where her lips where considering her could not see a dam thing.

She let out a quite gasp as his thumb brushed over her lips. He almost groaned out in pleaser just at the sound.

His figure trailed over her lips and Clarke swore her skin started to crawl in the best possible way. He was feeling his way all over her body but in a way so gentle Clarke did not even think it was possible to be touched that way. That’s when she realized her hands where still resting at her sides. She had been in a state of shock and was unable to move.

She slowly reached out and placed her hands out onto his chest. He stiffened up he was surprised by her touch. She was surprised at how firm his chest was. The darkness was driving the both of them crazy. They could not see anything or anticipate each other’s next move. Everything was a surprise. After a few seconds of admiring his firm chest with her hands she copied his movements and started to move her hands up his chest to his shoulder, stopping at the base of his neck. Only for a second before finding the bottom of his mask and pulling it off. She took it a placed it behind her with her own.

Clarke’s hands returned to his chest. Truthfully she was not shore what she should be doing with her hands. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt him bending down towards her. His face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath against her lips. She expected him to kiss her but instead he leaned in and rested his four head on hers.

Bellamy was about to kiss her. He was so close to her lips that he could feel her breath on his lips. Instead he rested his four head on her own. At first he did not know why. Then he realized there was something he wanted more then to feel her lips on his own.

“Let me see you?” He asked her in a whisper.

At first Clarke did not know what he was talking about. That was until her moved away from her. Removing his hands from her for the first time. Then it hit her. He was going to turn on the light.

“No.” She said as she reached out into the darkness and was happy when she actually managed to grab his arm.

“Why not?” He asked in a husky voice that somehow made Clarkes stomach do a flip.

It did not take Clarke long to come up with an answer.

“If you turn the light on they might see it in the crack under the door.” She told him.

He stopped moving, stopped trying to get away from her. Clarke took this as he was agreeing with her.

She gently pulled his arm. Not hard enough to actually move him but enough to let him know what she wanted. He did not waste anytime returning to the position they were in before. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling himself even closer to her then they were before. The only space between them was the small space in between their chests caused by her arms. He could not take it anymore. He moved his hand to the back of her head. Resulting in him having a hand full of her hair. He pulled her into him closing the distance crashing his lips onto hers.

At first Clarke did not know what to do. She just stood there unmoving. She quickly figured out his rhythm and matched it. This was her first kiss and it was way more then she expected. It was so soft and gentle but filled with so much need. She was almost unable to put together a clear thought. His hands where still wrapped in her hair. Holding her into place as if he feared she might pull away.

It was not long before she felt his tong trailing lightly against her lip begging for entrance. She granted his wish and slightly parted her lips. When his tongue entered her moth and met her own she was met with pure ecstasy. She let out a not so quite moan. He groaned in response, his hands quickly moved to her lower back pulling her close. A few seconds later she felt his hands gently cupping her butt.

He could not help himself. His hands where so close to her back side. That perfect ass that he wanted so bad to touch. He let his hands slide down softly cupping her ass. He was not shore how she was going to respond so he was not even close to as rough as he wanted to be with her.

He was shocked my her response. She quickly removed his hands from his chest and wrapped them around his neck. She arched her back making it easier for him to reach her and forcefully pulled him closer. Closing every inch of space in between them. He could not help but let a small chuckle leave his lips as he became overjoyed to see she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

With his hands still resting on her back side he quickly picked her up and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. This was the first time there lips separated sense they began kissing and both of them could hear the others heavy breathing. He held her like that for a moment giving them both a moment to catch their breaths. He then placed her down on top of the workbench behind her. Her legs still remained wrapped around his waist. There was no way she was letting him go.

He reached out to her face and cupped her face as he brought their lips together again. This time the kiss was more passionate, more filled with need.

Her fingers ran through his hair, and his hands snaked around her back. They desperately wanted to be closer to one and other even thought it would be impossible. Bellamy removed his lips from hers and started to slowly trail kisses down her neck. Only stopping when they got to the sensitive skin where her neck met her cooler bone. He ran hip lips softly over her skin until his lips rested on her ear. He quickly nibbled onto her ear lobe.

“What’s your name?” He asked her softly in her ear.

No it was more like he begged her.

Clarke could feel his breath on her ear. She was well aware of the things he made her body feel and she wanted to tell him her name. But she was scared that if she did he would be too shocked and leave her.

“That’s not how this works.” She repeated her statement from before, this time she was out of breath.

He kissed her neck again, sucking gently.

“Please tell me.” This time he was not even trying to hide it. He was pleading with her.

He needed to know. To know her name.

She let out a staggered breath as he continued to suck on her neck.

“No.” She finally managed to let out.

Bellamy was starting to get annoyed. What did she mean no? It’s not that hard of a question. He was starting to worry about the reasons that would cause her to keep her identity secret. He did not like any of the ideas he was coming up with in his mind.

His lips were now resting again on the spot where her neck met her collar bone. He kissed her. She arched her body closer to him in response. He then bit her. Not enough to actually hurt her but enough to let her know he was frustrated with her.

“Ow.” She said in response as she pulled away slightly from him.

He quickly pulled her back not liking even the slightest space between them.

“What the hell?” She asked.

“Are you going to tell me your name now?” He asked as he bent down to bite her again.

This time she was not as surprised as she was a second ago. She knew what he was trying to do. Intimidate it out of her. He wanted her to think that he would hurt her but she knew that he would not. He nibbled at her again. She knew he was leaving marks. Surprisingly Clarke found herself in anticipation. She liked it.

“Please?” He asked again.

She pulled back from him but only enough so she could touch her lips to his neck. Leaving trail of kisses where he had. She could hear sounds of pleaser escape his lips. He ran her hands through his hair before roughly pulling it back. Exposing his neck to her. She then bit down onto his neck in the same spot that he did. She had to admit she but him a little harder than he did.

He did not respond as she thought he would. He growled actually growled.

“Ask me again and you will be leaving this closet alone.” She told him.

He took a second to take in what she had just said. He could not help but wonder what was wrong with this girl. Most of the girls he had been with had no idea what they wanted and just go along with whatever he wanted. But this girl challenged him and was not scared to get rough with him. It was what finally sent him over the edge. He could feel the excitement grow through him.

Clarke gasped. She had expected him to get mad but he just got more aroused then her already was. This was very clear to her as she felt his erection rubbing against her core. It was too easy for him. Her legs where spread as they were still wrapped around his waist. He forcefully ground himself against her as he wrapped his arms back around her pulling her closer.

“I want you.” He whispered in her ear.

Clarke was completely confused and scared. She was not ready for this, but at the same time the things he was doing to her felt so good. She felt his hands as they moved up her inner thigh. Gently spreading her legs more than they already where. She slightly jumped when rubbed himself against her again. He leaned over and started kissing her again. And she let him completely consumed by lust.

It was not until she felt his hands on her belt that she was snapped back to reality. She did not break apart there kiss but reached down and moved his hands back to her hips. He did not seem to mind so she continued to kiss him. She hopped that this would be enough but she knew that he wanted more then what she was giving him.

His hands where now roaming her body. They were underneath her shirt moving up to her breasts. His hands cupped them as he started to trail kisses down her neck again. Clarke let a moan escape her lips. This was a mistake he took it as what any guy would. That she was ready for him. He then tried to pull her shirt off. Her stomach was exposed but she jumped back. Breaking them apart and pulling it back down.

She jumped away from him and Bellamy could not figure out why. He was worried he had did something wrong. If he did she was not telling him. She just sat there in the dark quit. He felt her legs unwrap themselves from him. She was trying to get away from him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her.

“Nothing.” She responded.

He knew that she was lying. Why would she lie? That’s when a thought crossed his mind. He knew she wanted him so why stop? Could it be because she had never been with a guy before? He was shore that that was not the case. She was too beautiful to not have been perused before this. Then he realized that he had no idea how old she was. Just that she was under eighteen.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked her.

She did not answer. She just jumped down from the bench. Was she ashamed or embarrassed that she was?

“Hey if you are that’s okay.” He told her.

“Really?” She asked.

Clarke was really surprised that he was being so kind. She expected him to be mad for abruptly stopping whatever was going on between them.

“Yes really.” He answered. “I would never force you to do something you’re not ready for.” He told her as he tried to reach out to her.

He found her and her back was to him. So he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“You’re not mad?” She asked him.

He laughed and for a second Clarke was upset.

“Am I upset that you’re a virgin. No.” He said.

She turned around so she was facing him.

“I’m not ready.” She told him.

“Yeah. I got that. Just make shore that I’m the first to know when you are.” He teased her and she could not help but laugh.

“We should get going.” She told him.

“We can’t go back to the party.” He told her.

“Obviously. Do you know a way out?” She asked him.

He smiled even though she could not see it. He grabbed hold of her hand and opened the door a little so he could look out. Clarke quickly grabbed her mask and put it back on before he could look at her. She then handed him his.

“Thanks.” He answered as he dragged her out.

They walked down the hall away from the party hand in hand. They walked a few feet when Bellamy used his key card to open a stair way that led to the next level of the ark. Once in the stair way Bellamy took of his mask.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked him.

“Where in the clear. I don’t need that anymore.” He told her as they walked out of the stair way and out near the hospital wing.

Clarke knew her house was nearby. She lived on this floor. She also knew that he was hopping she would take off her mask. She could not.

“Thanks for coming back.” She said as she started to walk off.

“Were are you going?” He asked her.

“Home.” She responded.

“I’ll walk you.” He told her.

“I don’t think so. My dad’s waiting up. He won’t be too happy to see you.” She told him.

He seemed to be taking in what she was telling him.

“Good night Bellamy.” She said then walked away.

He watched after her.

“I still don’t know your name.” He called out after her.

“I know.” She responded.

“How will I find you?” He asked.

“If I want to see you again I’ll find you.” She answered before disappearing around the corner.

“What the hell just happened?” Bellamy asked himself once she was out of his site.

He turned and started to make his way to his house. He could not help but wonder if he would ever see her again. He hopped she would come find him because if she did not he would have no way to find him. He emerged there was a good number of blonde haired, blue eyes girls on the ark.

I guess he would just have to leave it up to her.


	10. Good Night

Clarke walked down the hall. She was almost home. She could not help but think about the night she just had. She wanted to go back. Maybe find Bellamy, tell him who she was but she knew she could not do that. If she turned back she would be late and her parents would never let her out of there sites again.

She was almost there. She could see her house door a few feet away from her. She looked around to make shore no one could see her and then quickly slipped in through the door. Once inside she quickly closed the door behind her. She was not surprised to see booth her mom and dad sitting on the couch just a few feet in front of her.

She took off her mask and placed it down on the counter to her right that separated the living room from the kitchen. She then pulled her hair around her neck covering it. She was not shore if Bellamy had left any marks on her but she was not going to take that chance.

“Hi, I’m home.” She told her parents.

She turned to walk down the hall that was across from the couch and directly after the kitchen.

“Not so fast Clarke.” Her mother called after her. “Come here and tell us about your night.”

Clarke let out a soft sigh, and then took a deep breath before making her way over to her parents. Her father moved over leaving room so Clarke could sit between the two of them. She took her place there knowing that’s what they wanted.

“Did you have fun?” Her dad asked.

A smiled formed on Clarkes face instantly at her father’s question.

“Yes.” She answered.

“That’s good honey.” He responded.

“Did anyone figure out who you are?” Her mother asked her in a serious town.

“No mother no one noticed me.” She answered her.

“Are you shore?” She asked again.

“Yes mother.”

“So what did you do?” Her father asked trying to change the subject.

“I danced mostly. It was fun to be able to dance with kids my own age for a change.” She told him.

“Who did you dance with? Anyone you know?” Her mother asked again bringing her mood down.

“Yes mother. I danced with two boys from some of my classes. Before you say anything no they did not know it was me. They introduced themselves and everything. They had no idea. I only danced with them for one song just to be safe.” She told her mother.

“That was very smart Clarke.” Her dad told her.

“What about the rest of the night?” Her mother asked.

“Just random people. No one else I recognized. I mean we all were wearing masks. Can I go to bed now?” She asked.

Clarke just wanted to get away from her mom before she brought her mood down even more. She knew that she was not going to get to sleep anytime soon. Her mind was to awake thinking about everything that had happened just that night.

“Yes, I’m shore you’re tiered.” Her father answered.

Clarke smiled at him then looked back to her mother. She could tell her mom had more questions for her but she did not care.

“Good night.” She said before walking towered her room.

She shut her door behind her and quickly undressed. Leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She climbed into bed pulling the blankets tightly around her liking the warmth she felt from them. Life on the ark sometimes could get rather chilly considering everything was made out of metal. The walls, the floor, the bed her think mattress sat on.

Clarke hated this, she desperately wished to know how it felt to walk on any other surface. Grass, dirt, even rocks, anything besides cold hard metal.

She laid there in bed trying to go to sleep but all she could think about was Bellamy and how right it had felt to kiss him. She thought about it until she fell asleep.

 


	11. Where Were You?

Bellamy walked down the hall trying to stay out of site. Not that it really mattered if he got seen but he was just being safe. He could not help but be beyond frustrated. He did not know what to do with himself. He wanted to find out who that girl was but at the same time he was starting to wonder if there was not a good reason she did not tell him who she was. He was angry with himself for being so stupid and punching that kid back there. If he would have got caught he would have been floated. Then there would be nobody left to watch over Octavia. His mom could not do it alone.

That’s when it hit him. Octavia, he had forgotten about her. He looked at his watch. He told her he would be home three hours ago to let her out of the floor. His mom would be home by now so everything should be fine. He told himself. That did not stop him from quickening his pace. He had to get home. Just to make shore she was okay.

He was practically running when he had to remind himself to slow down. The guard would definitely stop some lunatic who was running through the halls.

Once he reached his door he hurried in, slamming the door shut behind him. It sound of the door rang through the small space. He was surprised as to how quite it was. It should not be this quite. There was always noise. Usually it was his mom sowing on her machine but now there was nothing. He looked around there was no one here. No one at all. It could only mean two things. Octavia was still under the floor because there mother had never came home. Or they were found by the guard and taken away.

Bellamy started to panic at the thought. His heart started to rise but as he looked around the room he calmed down. Everything was still in place his moms work bench still sat over the opening. Octavia was going to be fine. He wished he could say the same for his mom whenever she gets home.

He quickly made his way to the bench and moved it out of the way. The second he opened the hatch Octavia leaped into his arms.

“Thank god. I felt like I was down there forever.” She said to him. “What time is it anyway? Where’s mom?” She asked.

“O I’m so sorry.” He said.

She grabbed his wrist and looked at the time. He could tell by the look on her face that she was angry.

“Mom was supposed to be home to let me out hours ago!” She snapped at him.

“I know O. If I knew I would have come straight back.” He told his sister.

“That’s rite you were supposed to get off early. Where the hell were you?” She asked him. Octavia was getting angrier by the minute.

“I did not know O, I thought mom was going to be here.” He told her.

“That’s bull. You know mom is unreliable. She is probably spending the night with some guy!” Octavia yelled at him.

Bellamy instantly filled with guilt. Was that not the same thing he was doing?

“Where were you?” She asked him again.

She pulled out of his arms finally so she could get a look at his face. That’s when she noticed it. A little bite mark that Clarke had left on his neck. Bellamy was not even aware of it until now.

She stepped back from him and walked to the other side of the small living room like area.

“You did not come to let me out of that hole I live in because you were too busy having sex with some girl!” She snapped at him.

“It’s not like that O.” He said.

He felt bad enough about the howl thing. He really did not need her rubbing it into his face.

“That’s exactly what it looks like. So was it good?” She asked in an angry voice.

“We did not have sex.” He told her as he sat down on the couch.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She asked him.

She sat down next to him on the small couch.

“O I promise it won’t happen again. I promise.” He told her.

“Whatever.” She said to him.

She was not going to let him off easy. He knew it. He also knew that her curiosity would get the better of her.

“So who was she?” She asked not being able to hold it in any more.

Most people would think it is weird for her to be interested in this part of her brother’s life. But she could not help but be curious she never got to experience anything herself. She had to live through her mother and brothers experience.

“Don’t get mad but I don’t know.” He told her.

“Come one Bell. When are you going to actually meat a girl?” She asked him.

“Hey it’s not like that. I asked her like a hundred times what her name was she would not tell me. She was set on keeping her identity a secret.” He told her.

“What does she look like?” She asked him.

“Blonde.” He answered.

“And?” She asked wanting more detail.

“And that’s it. She would not take off her mask.” He told her.

She looked at him with a look that said she did not believe him.

“Then how did she give you that?” She asked pointing to his neck.

“Oh well she took of the mask when we were hiding from the cadets in a closet. But it was too dark to see.” He told her.

“Wait what?” Octavia asked him now completely interested in what he had to say.

“Yeah, I almost got into some trouble but I’m fine.” He told her.

“Tell me what happened.”

“Well after my shift I snuck back into the party.” He told her but before he could finish she interrupted him.

“Why would you do that?” She asked him obviously annoyed that he went to the party for the first time sense she was born.

“She asked me to.” He responded like it was an actual answer.

“Oh because she asked you to. You’re a moron.” She told him. “Than what happened?” She asked.

“We danced for a little. Then I left her at a table to go get some drinks when I came back there was some guy trying to force himself on her. So I.” He told her but he stopped talking.

“So you what?” O asked.

“So I punched him. Then we ran and hid until the cost was clear. Then I came home.” He told her.

He was looking at her face. He could not figure out what she was thinking. He assumed she was going to be mad.

“Oh my god Bell!” She yelled at him.

“I know, I know O. It was stupid. You don’t have to worry it won’t happen again. I’ll never see that girl again. I could not even if I wanted to. I don’t know who she was.” He told her.

“Yeah. That’s not going to work for me.” She told him.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“I’m not mad Bell. I’m excited.” She told him.

“Why?” He asked her.

“Why? Because you like her. You like a girl like actually like her. You snuck in to the party just to see her. Punch a guy in his face because he touched her and are not even mad that you guys did not have sex.” She told him.

He looked at her and listened to what she was telling him. She was rite he did like her but it did not make a difference. He could not see her again. Expesially after the fact that she made him forget about what was most important Octavia.

“You need to find her.” She told him.

“I know.” He responded.


	12. A Little Bit of Summer

Clarke woke the next morning feeling relieved. She was able to sleep in late today as it was her off day. She did not have to attend classes today. The only down fall was she knew that her mother would want her to report to the infirmary the second she woke up. She grunted as she climbed out of bed. She looked through her doors and pulled out her second of three pair of jeans she owned and a blue short sleeve shirt. She quickly grabbed some underwear and ran across the hall to their bathroom to take a shower.

She did not have to worry about being seen she knew both of her parents where already at work. She quickly undressed and climbed into the shower and took a quick shower knowing that in five minutes the water would shut off. She finished just in time as the water finished. She quickly dried herself then got dressed. She brushed out her hair and quickly through it up in a high pony tail. She then brushed her teeth and headed out to the kitchen.

She grabbed one of the protein bars her dad had left out for her and quickly eat it. She let out a loud sigh when she was done. She knew that she had no excuse not to leave and meet her mom. She liked helping people but unlike her mom it was not her passion. Being a doctor was something Clarke knew would be good for her on the Ark. She also was a natural but she wished for something more. The only problem was she did not know what that was. Clarke quickly gathered her thoughts and headed out the door.

It only took her about three minutes to get to the infirmary. She passed a few people in the hall but no one bothered to stop and talk to her. She walked in and saw that her mom was already working. Abby was standing over a young girl maybe twelve who had a deep gash in the palm of her hand. Abby was just about to start stitches when she noticed Clarke walk in through the door.

“Clarke come here.” He mom called her over.

Clarke quickly made her way to her mom’s side.

“Yes mom.” She answered.

Abby poured some disinfectant in Clarke’s hands and when she was done rubbing it all over her hands Abby handed her the needle and thread.

“You do it.” She told her.

Clarke looked from her mom to the young girl. She looked scared already Clarke did not think her doing the young girls stiches was going to help her.

“Mom I don’t know. She’s really young maybe you should just do it.” Clarke responded to her mother.

“Don’t be ridicules Clarke you will have to learn this eventually.” Abby told her daughter.

“But.”

“No but Clarke you can do this.” She told her before walking away.

Clarke watched as her mom walked over to the other side of the infirmary and started to tend to a different paper. Clarke really did not have a choice. This little girl needed to be stitched up and soon, she was bleeding a good deal.

Clarke quickly got to work cleaning the girl’s hand.

“This may sting a little.” Clarke told her as she rubbed the disinfectant cloth over her skin.

The little girl winced a little and tried to pull her hand free but Clarke held on firmly. She knew it would be easier for the girl if she just finished it now.

“There all done.” Clarke said as she released the little girl’s hand.

#### She quickly looked over the girls chart and saw that she was not authorized to have any Xylocaine.

####             Xylocaine was what they always used when doing things like this. It would numb the area so there was no pain felt by the patient. Clarke was also worried that she was going to hurt the girl more than normal because she was so nervous her hands were shaking.

####             “Mom why has this girl not been authorized for Xylocaine?” Clarke asked.

####             Abby turned to look at who her daughter was talking about.

####             “We don’t have enough to use on every person who comes in here. We have to prioritize anyone with miner injuries is just going to have to tuff it out.” She answered.

####             “But she’s just a little girl.” Clarke answered.

####             “Those are the rules Clarke. Now I have busyness to attend to elsewhere. I want her stitched up by the time I get back.” Abby told her.

####             “You’re not going to stay and watch?” Clarke asked her mother.

####             “Don’t have the time.” She said as she quickly made it out of the room.

####             Clarke looked back at the little girl who was looking back at her. It was easy to see how scared she was. The little girl was on the verge of tears.

####              Clarke picked up the needle and thread trying to steady her breathing. She gently placed the girls hand into her lap and was just about to start. She took one last deep breath in.

####             “Is this going to hurt?” The little girl asked stopping Clarke rite before the needle made contact with the little girl’s skin.

####             Clarke looked back to her face and the girl had indeed started to cry. Her stomach dropped and she almost felt like she was going to be sick. She could not stand the thought of hurting this little girl but she knew she needed to get the job done.

####             “No it’s not.” Clarke said as she quickly walked away from her and over to the small locked medicine cabinet.

####             She quickly unlocked it with the key that hung around her neck. Her mother trusted her with all of the supplies in the infirmary. She looked through the vials and found what she was looking for. To her luck there was one bottle where the seal was already open and must have been used on another patient. She grabbed one of the clean syringes and filled the appropriate amount of Xylocaine.

####             If she got lucky no one would notice that she took any. If she did not get lucky her mom would just think one of the interns miscalculated the does.

####             She locked up the cabinet and walked back over to the girl.

####             “What’s that?” She asked confused.

####             “This is a special medicine that is going to numb your hand so you won’t feel a thing when I fix you.” She told the little girl.

####             “But doctor Abby said no.” She said simply.

####             “Can you keep a secret?” Clarke asked her.

####             She shook her head yes.

####             “Good then this will be our little secret.” She told her as she gave her the shot.

####             The girl was not expecting it but that was exactly what Clarke wanted. She noticed that with little kids the anticipation of the shot was worse than the actual shot.

####             “So what’s your name?” Clarke asked as she was trying to kill time until the medical kicked in.

####             “Summer.” She answered.

####             “That’s a pretty name.” Clarke told her making her smile.

####             Clarke pocked at her hand with the none sharp end of the needle. She realized that the girl did not even notice.

####             “I think it’s time to start.” Clarke told her.

####             Summer instantly became tense. She was still scared.

####             “I promise it won’t hut but if you don’t want to watch why don’t you close your eyes. I’ll tell you when it’s done.” Clarke told Summer.

####             Summer instantly closed her eyes and Clarke started rite away. She was no longer nervous like before. She knew she would only have one shot at this because she would not be able to break into the medicine cabinet again so she paid extra attention to not mess anything up. About fifteen minutes later she was done.

####             “You can open your eyes now Summer. It’s all done.” Clarke told her.

####             Summer opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She smiled up at Clarke and was about to say something when Abby walked back into the room.

####             “How did it go?” She asked from behind Clarke.

####             Clarke jumped in her skin as she was not aware that her mom was back. She quickly grabbed the needle and put it in her pants pocket before he mother could see.

####             “It went fine.” Clarke answered as she gave Summer a pleading look telling her to remember about their secret.

####             “I was just about to wrap it up.” Clarke told her.

####             “That’s fine I’ll do it. I want to take a look at your work anyway.” She said.

####             Clarke got off of her stool so her mother could sit down. She quietly took Summers hand and started to look it over. Then started to wrap it.

####             “Good job Clarke. Perfect.” She told her.

####             “Thank you.”  
            “How’s your hand feeling? Does it hurt?” Abby asked Summer.

####             Clarke became worried. She knew the little girl would not tell on her but she was still so young. To be asked a question so directly she may get confused and say something she is not supposed to.

####             Summer took a quick look at Clarke then back to Abby.

####             “Clarke was very nice. It only hurt a little bit.” She said.

####             “That’s good. Your parents are waiting for you outside.” She told Summer.

####             She quickly hopped down, gave Clarke a quick hug then ran out to find her parents.

####             “Cute kid.” Clarke said as she looked after her.

####             “You did a good job Clarke. Why don’t you go home for the night?” Abby told Clarke.

####             “Okay.” Clarke answered.

####             She looked down at her clothes and unfortunately like so many before they were so stained with blood it would never fully be removed. She tried to wipe as much as she could off with some napkins and then left the infirmary. Clarke was not too happy about her ruined clothes but was more than excited to have the rest of the day off. She planned to go home shower then spend the rest of the day sleeping. Nothing was going to keep her from sleep, nothing.

 


	13. We Danced, We Kissed, She Left

“So where the hell did you disappear to last night?” Todd asked Bellamy as they were learning hand to hand combat.

They were paired up like always. Today they were learning how to disarm an assailant.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Bellamy responded as he grabbed hold of Todd’s arm and twisted it behind his back causing him to drop the knife he was holding.

“I’m talking about after work where did you go?” Todd asked him again quickly spinning out of the arm lock Bellamy had him in grabbing the knife back up of the ground in the process.

“I went home. Like I always do.” Bellamy answered.

He was starting to wonder what Todd was trying to get at. He never asked these many questions. Then a horrible feeling came over him. He must know. He must know that last night he snuck back into the party. But how? Bellamy was only pulled out of his panic mind when his back met the ground and Todd was standing over him with the knife at his throat.

“Let’s cut the act Bellamy. I saw you pick up that mask and head back towered the party.” Todd told him.

Bellamy quickly pushed Todd off of him.

“I don’t know what you think you saw? I am advising you to keep your crazy theories to yourself.” Bellamy snapped at his friend as he took him out by the knees.

Bellamy was now the one standing over Todd with the knife now in his hand.

“Calm down Bellamy. I’m not going to say anything. I was just wondering if you made it back in? You went to see that girl rite?” Todd asked his friend.

Bellamy looked down at Todd and was trying to figure out how much he should tell him. He could not be shore that this was not Todd’s way of getting him out of the way. Shore they were friends but Bellamy was the only thing in Todd’s way of being top of their class.

“We are not talking about this hear.” Bellamy told Todd as he helped him up off the floor.

“But we are going to talk about it, right?” Todd asked.

Bellamy looked around to see if anyone was watching him.

“Yes. Later at your place.” Bellamy told him.

A few hours had past and there training was over for the day. Bellamy tried to take his time getting showered and changed after training but Todd was not having it. He knew that Bellamy was trying to stall so he purposely rushed him out.

“Hey slow down.” Bellamy called after his friend who was practically sprinting down the halls.

“Nope. You’re not stalling any longer. We are going to talk about last night.” Todd answered.

They walked a few more minutes before Bellamy latterly crashed rite into Todd’s back.

“What the hell man? Why did you stop walking?” Bellamy snapped at his friend.

Todd did not answer him or look at him at all. He was staring at something. Bellamy followed his line of site and saw that he was looking into the infirmary. Bellamy instantly knew what he was looking at. Todd has spotted Clarke. She was in the infirmary alone working on some little girl’s hand.

“Come on Todd lets go.” Bellamy told him.

“I’m going to go in there and say hi.” Todd answered.

“No you’re not. Are you out of your mind?” Bellamy asked him.

“Come on Bellamy. She’s alone. Her crazy mom is no were in site. This may be my only chance to get her alone.” He answered.

Bellamy looked back to Clarke and he knew his friend was rite but he could also tell that she was fully concentrating on the young girl’s hand. If Todd went in there know he would probably get yelled at.

“Todd she’s working. If you go in there now you’re going to look like some crazy stalker.”

Todd thought about what his friend told him.

“You’re probably rite.” Todd answered.

“I’m always rite.” Bellamy told him.

The two of them started back down the hall and just a few minutes later they were in Todd’s place.

His house looked just like Bellamy's. A small living room / kitchen and two small bedrooms.

“So tell me.” Todd said the second they were inside with the door closed behind them.

“What do you want to know?” Bellamy asked.

“Did you go back to the party?” Todd asked him.

“Yes.” Bellamy answered.

“How?”

“That’s not important.” Bellamy answered.

“Okay.” Todd said. “You went back for her rite? For that pretty little blonde?” Todd asked.

Bellamy found himself becoming angry at Todd’s comment. He did not say anything that bad but he just did not want anyone to talk about her.

“Yes.” Bellamy answered through grounded teeth.

“So how did it go? Did you find her?” Todd asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Bellamy asked his friend defensively.

“I’m just curious. I mean I knew you liked the girl when we were working bur for you to sneak back in. You must really like her?” Todd asked.

Bellamy could not help but smile as he thought about the night before. He had never met a girl before who could challenge him and somehow give into his needs at the same time before. Someone who made his blood boil with excitement and anger at the same time like this smart, confident girl did last night. Most of all no one ever made him forget about Octavia before. This worried him the most because he was not shore if that was a good or bad thing.

“So what happened when you found her?”

“How do you know I found her?” Bellamy asked.

“By that stupid look on your face.” Todd told Bellamy.

“Nothing we danced that was it.” Bellamy told him.

“You’re lying.” Todd told him.

Bellamy looked at his friend wondering how he knew. Was he always able to tell when he was lying?

“We kissed.”

“And?”  
            “And that’s it. We danced, we kissed, she left.” He told Todd becoming more angry by the second.

He still could not believe that after all that happened she just left him.

“She left?” Todd asked.

“Yep.”

“Well who was she?” Todd asked.

“Don’t know. She did not tell me her name.” Bellamy admitted.

“Harsh.” Todd answered.

They sat there in silence for a while before Todd suggested a game of cards. The two of them played a game and Bellamy tried to forget about the blonde faceless girl he could not get out of his mind.


	14. Release Him

Clarke had just turned the corner away from the infirmary. It was only about a five minute walk until she would be home. The halls were surprisingly quite, but Clarke did not give it a second thought. It was late most people would be getting ready for bed. It was because of this quite that Clarke was able to make out the distinct footsteps that were behind her. It was easy for her to tell that they belonged to a man. There was no mistaking the sound of their heavy boots against the mettle floor.

Clarke was about to turn around when she was hit from behind with so much force the wind was knocked out of her and she feel down to the ground. It was not until she was on the floor that she realized she was tackled to the ground. Whoever attacked her had their arms still around her waist.

She struggled to catch her breath and once she did she tried to flip back over but she could not. Whoever was attacking her had hid full wait pressed down on her back. She tried to crawl away, out from underneath him. She managed to get out from underneath him. But he quickly pulled her back by her feet. She kicked back at him not shore if she was going to make contact or not. She did but she was not shore where but it gave her enough time to get up and try to run away.

She only got a few feet when she felt a hand wrap in her hair and pull her back violently. She cried out in pan as her neck snapped back more than she thought was possible. She spun around to face her attacker hoping she would be able to pull out of his grasp. When she turned around she was shocked to see that the person was wearing a mask from last night and she could not see his face. Just a blue mask. It was at that moment that he pulled a knife out from his pocket and Clarke could not do anything but scream as he tried to stab her.

She moved out of the way but not quick enough. The knife came down and stabbed her in the arm. She screamed again as the knife was removed.

At this exact moment Bellamy was leaving Todd’s.

“Did you hear that?” He asked Todd as a loud scream rang through the halls.

Todd did not answer but by the look in his face Bellamy knew that he did. The only problem was they could not tell where it had come from. It was not until a few seconds later when a second scream rang through the halls that they were able to tell where it was coming from.

“This way.” Bellamy told Todd as he started running the way he heard the screams coming from.

He quickly turned the corner to see a guy in a mask trying to stab a young blonde girl. His heart sunk for a second as he thought it could be the girl from last night but then he was set at ease when he saw that it was just Clarke.

He quickly towered the guy and tackled him into the wall just before he brought the knife down to her chest. Bellamy quickly looked down to Clarke to see that she was bleeding. This was a mistake because the man in the mask took this opportunity to head but Bellamy causing his nose to start gushing blood. He tried to take a stab at Bellamy but he managed to block him. Bellamy grabbed his wrist and spun it around his back just like he had done in training with Todd. The guy yelled out in pain and dropped the knife. Bellamy was just about to restrain him when the guard came running around the corner distracting him. The guy managed to shove Bellamy off of him and run away. A few guards ran after him why others came and restrained him.

Bellamy was pinned on the floor he looked up to see Clarke still on the floor. Todd had at some point joined her and was holding her in his arms. Bellamy could not believe that his friend did not help him; instead he went to comfort Clarke.

A few seconds later Clarke’s parents ran around the corner and Todd let Clarke go so she could run into her parent’s arms.

“Thank god you’re okay Clarke.” Abby said as she hung onto her daughter.

“What happened?” He father asked.

“I don’t know.” Clarke answered.

She looked around trying to figure out exactly what happened. That’s when she noticed that the two guys who had saved her were Todd and Bellamy. Speaking of Bellamy it looked like he was being arrested.

Clarke quickly pulled out of her parents arms. She winced in pain as her father’s hand brushed against her wounded arm.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked the two guards who had just picked Bellamy up off the ground.

They just looked at her not answering. They did not seem to care that she was talking to them.

“Clarke.” He father said trying to get her attention.

“No dad. He saved me. Let him go.” She told them again.

“It’s just protocol.” One of the guards said to her.

“I don’t give a dam about your protocol. I’m telling you he saved me!” She yelled at him.

“I believe it’s safe to say that this young man has nothing to do with this attack.” A voice said from behind Clarke.

She smiled instantly resigning the voice.

“Release him.” Chancellor Jaha told them.

“Yes sir.” They answered and quickly released Bellamy.

“Thank you.” Bellamy said to Clarke.

“No thank you.” She responded.

Bellamy nodded then quickly looked away. He walked over to the other guards who instantly started asking him questions.

Clarke could not help but let her eyes linger on him. She could not believe that he had saved her. She was excited that it was him but at the same time upset because he did not recognize her. She knew that there was no way he would be able to but she had hoped.

Todd could not help but notice how Clarke’s eyes lingered on his best friend. He instantly regretted not being the one to rush and save her. The truth was he froze. He saw the knife and became frozen in fear. It was not until Bellamy had attacked the guy that he was able to move and even then it was only to Clarke’s side.

“Are you okay?” Todd asked Clarke once her parents started to talk to the guards.

“I will be.” She answered him.

“You’re bleeding.” Todd told her as she looked over Clarke’s appearance.

“Most of this is not mine.” Clarke told him. Most of it was from Summer.

“Still your arm looks pretty bad.”

“It’s not that bad. My mom’s going to take care of it. I’ll be fine.” She told him.

“I hope so.” Todd told her.

Clarke smiled back at him. At least someone was concerned about her.

“How did the guard know you were in trouble?” Todd asked.

“I don’t know but I am going to find out.” She told him.

“Clarke.” Her mother called her as she walked in between the two of them.

“Who are you?” Clarke’s mom asked Todd.

“Todd, mam. My name is Todd.” He answered.

“Well thank you for protecting my daughter but I will take it from here.” She told him as she placed her hand on Clarkes back and lead her down the hall.

It was only a few minutes later when they reached the infirmary.

Abby quickly led Clarke to a table and sat her down.

“I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.” Abby told her daughter.

“How did you know?” Clarke asked.

“Know what?” Clarke moms asked.

“That I was in trouble. You showed up this the guards. How did you know?” She asked again.

“Clarke we will talk about this latter. Now I need to look at your arm.”

“Tell me or I am not taking off my shirt.” She told her mom.

“There was a note.” Abby answered.

“What did it say?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke.” He mom said.

“Tell me.” Clarke demanded.

“It said by the time you read this the Princess will be dead. The Prince will soon follow.”

“Is Wells okay?” Clarke asked instantly worried about her best friend.

“Yes he is fine. He’s in his house with his own personal guard.” Abby told her daughter.

“Good.” Clarke said as she quickly removed her shirt ignoring the pain she left in her arm.

Abby instantly started to clean her wound. She was almost done when someone else walked into the infirmary. Clarke looked up to see that it was Bellamy who had entered. Clarke could not help but blush as she pulled her shirt up to cover her exposed chest. She was not completely naked she had on a bra but she was still embarrassed.

“They sent me down. I told them I was fine but the Chancellor insisted.” He told them.

“Take a seat I will be with you in a minute.” Abby called out to him not even taking her eyes off of her daughter as she spoke.

“Okay were ready.” Abby said as she got up to walk over to the medicine cabinet.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked.

“Getting you something to numb your arm so I can stich you.” She answered.

“No.” Clarke said.

“What do you mean no?” Her other asked her angrily.

“Earlier you told me that it was not meant to be used on miner injuries.” She answered.

“Clarke this is different.” She responded.

“How?”

“Because you’re my daughter.”

“So the medicine is not to be used on a little girl with an injury similar to mine, but for me it’s okay?” Clarke snapped at her mother.

“Yes.” Abby answered her simply.

“I invoke my right to refuse.” Clarke told her mother.

“Fine have it your way.” Abby answered as she started to stitch up her arm.

Bellamy could not help but overhear there conversation. He was not trying to but it was not like they were being quite. Apparently Clarke was not too happy about her mom trying to give her special treatment. He had to say he was surprised. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain but still she refused the median she knew everyone else would not be allowed to use.

He could not help but smile at her. Just last night he had seen her give away rations now this. Maybe Todd was rite and Clarke was not as bad as he had thought her to be. But the second he thought of Todd he became angry. He could not believe he left him to deal with that guy alone. If Todd had helped he was shore that he would not be sitting in the infirmary rite now.

“All done.” Abby said to Clarke.

“Thanks.” Clarke said to her mom sharply as she pulled her shirt back on.

Clarke was about to walk out of the infirmary when her mother stopped her.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Home.” Clarke answered.

“No you’re not. You’re going to wait for me to finish and we will walk home together.” She told her daughter.

“Fine.” Clarke said as she sat down in the closet seat she could find.

Clarke looked over to Bellamy while her mom cleaned up. She found him looking at her as if he was trying to figure her out. She looked him over and saw that he had dried blood covering his face. It obviously came from his nose but it did not appear broken so that was not why he was hear. She took another look and noticed that he was bleeding from his forearm. He was had a long gash on his inner four arm. It ran almost the full length of his arm. He was bleeding a lot. There was a little pool of blood forming on the floor underneath him.

Clarke quickly got up and grabbed a towel. She ran over to him and applied pressure to his arm.

“Mom. He’s hurt, has bleeding.” Clarke called out to her mom.

“What?” Abby asked as she looked over to her daughter.

She could already see the blood seeping through the towel. She ran over to them taking a look underneath.

“Clarke.” He mom called.

“I’m already on it.” Clarke said as she hurried away.

“Why did you not say anything?” Abby asked Bellamy.

“You looked busy.” He answered.

“I could have waited. You cannot. You’re lucky you did not bleed out.” Clarke said as she handed her mother a bunch of medical clothes, a syringe, and needle with thread.

Bellamy could not help but smile at Clarkes comment. There was something about her town of voice that was comforting to him even though she was yelling at him.

He was about to protest about the shot. He was shore he would be able to handle the pain and wanted to save it for someone who would actually need it. Before he could Clarke had already gave him the shot.

“Hey.” He said.

She just smiled at him then walked away. Letting her mom do the rest of the work.

Somewhere along the line Clarke feel asleep. She was woken by her mom once she was finished with Bellamy.

“Clarke it’s time to go.” He mom told her.

Clarke woke up and looked around. She did not see Bellamy anywhere.

“Is he okay?” Clarke asked her mom.

“He will be fine.” She answered.

“Let’s get home.” Abby said.

“Okay.” Clarke answered as she followed her mom home.


	15. I Don't Care what You Want

“Clarke how are you feeling?” Her dad asked her as he pulled her in for a tight hug the second she walked through the door.

“I’m okay dad. It really was not that bad.” She answered.

“Not that bad, Clarke someone tried to kill you tonight!” He snapped back at her.

“I know that!” She snapped back.

She did not mean to yell but she really did not want to think about what just happened. It was the single most terrifying experience of her life.

“But they did not. I’m alive and I will be fine.” Clarke told both of her parents.

“Did they catch the guy?” Her mother asked.

“No, not yet.” He answered.

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat when she heard this. That guy was still out there. He wanted to kill not only Clarke but Wells to. She could not figure out how he got away. She was shore he was injured.

“He’s hurt.” Clarke said.

“What?” Her father asked.

“He’s hurt. He will be looking for medical attention.” Clarke told her mother.

“Even if your rite he’s not going to walk in the infirmary. He will deal with all of his injuries illegally. I will put the word out though. Until then you will be accompanied by a personal at all times.” Abby told her daughter.

“What. Mom that’s not necessary.” Clarke answered.

“Don’t be ridicules. It’s for your own good.” She told her daughter.

Clarke’s parents started to talk amongst themselves. They were trying to figure out which guard member would be the most suited to watch over their daughter. The only problem was Clarke did not want this. She had had personals before and they made her life way more difficult then it always was. Constantly fallowing her around. No one would talk to her, the other kids would stay away. She wished that that was still the only problem but now if she had a personal guard she would definitely get herself in a lot of trouble. She would not be able to help anyone. She would not be able to give out food or medicine to those who needed it. She would not be able to sneak out to see Jasper and Monty. Or go to any of their parties. That’s why in the past she did everything in her power to chase them away. She would act like a total brat so no one would want to work with her. What she needed was a guard member who was okay with bending the rules. But that would never happen. That was the point of the guards to enforce the rules.

That’s when a thought crossed her mind. Bellamy. She did not know a guard who would bend the rules but she did not a cadet. A cadet who just tonight risked his life to save her.

“Mom, Dad.” Clarke called.

“Yes dear.” Her dad answered.

“I don’t want a personal guard.” She told them firmly.

“We don’t care what you want. You are getting your own personal guard until we catch this guy.” Her mom told her.

“You don’t care what I want?” Clarke repeated.

“That’s not true of course we care what you want. That’s not what your mom meant. You just not seem to understand how serious this is.” Her father told her.

“I do understand. But that does not change the fact that I don’t want some old creepy guy fallowing me around all day.” She told her parents.

“Fine then we will get you a women guard.” Her mother responded.

“Great so I will have to be fallowed around by an uptight control freak then. The women guards are worse than the men.” She told them.

“Clarke.” Her mom said in a firm voice. She obviously did not like what her daughter had just said.

“Clarke you need someone to protect you.” Her father said.

“I know. And I agree. I just don’t want a guard to do it. I want someone closer to my age. So when I walk down the halls people don’t stare and talk behind my back. The last time this happened it took months for people to stop believing the rumors. I won’t go through that again.” Clarke told her parents.

Clarke knew what she was doing. Her parents felt so bad about all the teasing Clarke went through when she was a kid because of her different guards when she went through. That’s why they eventually pulled the guards off her completely.

“That does not change the fact that you need protection.” Her father told her.

“What about one of the cadets who saved me tonight.” Clarke said.

She could see her mother about to protest but she stopped her.

“No, listen. There both young enough that most won’t ask questions. They have already proven that they will risk their lives to save me. Even though they did not have to. There not guards YET but they still came to my rescue.” She told them.

“Clarke I would feel much better if you were with an actual guard member.” Abby said.

“Well I won’t. I won’t feel comfortable or safe with some stranger fallowing me around. I will feel safe with Todd or Bellamy. They saved me and I trust them.” Clarke said.

She looked at her parents and could see that her mother was not having it. Her dad seemed to be thinking over what she was saying.

 “Any guard you assign to me I will just chase away like the rest of them.” She told her mother.

“That’s a very childish thing to say.” Her mother snapped at her.

“Well good thing I’m not an adult.” She snapped back.

“Dad please?” She begged her dad.

“Abby, she has a point. They did already prove they are willing to do what needs to be done to protect her.” He said to his wife.

“I should have known you would take her side.” Abby answered.

“I’m not taking her side. I’m just saying she has a point. You know about the program are these two young adults qualified for the job?”

“Yes.” She answered reluctantly.

“Then why not?”

“If this goes wrong it’s your fault.” She said to her husband.

“Thank you.” Clarke said to her father trying not to sound too excited.

“So which one will it be?” Clarke asked her mom.

She knew letting her mom choice which boy was her guard would please her. Make her think she was in control. Clarke also knew who she would pick. So she was not worried.

“Not Todd.” She said. “He’s too friendly with you Clarke. I would actually like if you would stay away from him all together. It’s not right for him to act that way. Especially in front of your mother.” She said.

“He’s really not that bad.” Clarke defended him.

She liked Todd he was a nice guy. She was shore they could be friends if her mom was not crazy protective.

“The other one, Bellamy he’s a better choice. Top of his class, almost garneted to graduate. By the look of him in the infirmary he did most of the work taking down your attacker.” Abby said.

“Are you okay with that?” Clarke’s dad asked her.

“Don’t care either way.” Clarke said trying her best to not let any emotion show on her face.

“I guess I am going to have to go tell Jaha our decision. I just hope this is the right choice?” Her mother said before walking out the door.

“Are you shore about this?” Clarke’s dad asked her.

“Yep. I’ll be fine. He already got stabbed for me. Give him a gun and whoever this crazy guy is wont get his hands on me.” Clarke told her dad.

“That’s right he is not permitted to carry a gun.” Clarke’s dad mumbled under his breath.

“It’s fine. Knowing mom he will have a emergency crash cores by the morning.” Clarke told her dad before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She made her way to her room and crawled into bed. She could not help but smile. She really dodged a bullet there. Not only dodged a bullet but made it work in her favor. She somehow talked her parents out of assigning her a guard as a personal she got a personal who she knew was okay with bending the rules. To top everything off it was Bellamy. She was going to spend every day with Bellamy. She was not shore if she was going to tell him who she was but she knew that at least she had the opportunity if she wanted to. She quickly fell asleep for the first time in forever. Knowing that when she woke up in the morning Bellamy would be there waiting for her.  


	16. You Better Not Screw This Up

Bellamy had been home for about an hour now and was still getting bombarded with questions from both his mother and sister. They were both shocked when he came home. They were already on edge because he was late and he was almost never late. So when he walked through the door with traces of dry blood on his face and shirt his family was instantly worried. It took them a few more seconds to notice that his arm was bandaged up as well.

It almost a full twenty minutes for him to calm the two of them down. He must have ashore them a hundred times that he was okay. After the initial shock wore off he had to explain to them what had happened. His mother seemed to be proud of him. She thought he was a hero. She could not be more proud her little boy had saved the Griffin girl.

Octavia on the other hand was pissed. She was upset, very upset that her brother was hurt trying to protect some spoiled privileged girl. He was on the verge of tears as she tried her best not to yell at her brother for being so stupid. She knew that she could not be mad at him. That was just who he was. He saw trouble and he ran towered it. She did not know why, or if it was a good thing or not. That did not change the fact that he always ran towered the sound of trouble.

“I’m fine, really.” Bellamy told Octavia one last time.

She was about to protest when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The three of them instantly became silent. They just looked at each other for a second as if they were all hearing things. It was not until the nock was herd again that any of them moved.

“Hurry Octavia get under the floor.” Her mother told her.

Octavia quickly jumped up and into the floor. He mother covered her up as Bellamy scrambled to pick up anything that would show proof of Octavia’s existence.

“One second!” Bellamy called.

Him and his mother did one finally sweep of the room before walking towered the door. Bellamy answered the door as their mother went to sit at her work table and started sowing.

“Yes.” Bellamy said but his words caught in his throat as he saw three guards members standing in his door way.

He was shore his worse fears had come true. They had somehow found out about Octavia. They were coming to take her away and float him and his mother. He could not manage to make a sound. He just looked back at his mother who had the same expression on her face as he did.

“May we come in?” The oldest of the guards asked.

Bellamy recognized him. His name was Myers. He was a senior guards members. Very high up on the chain of command.

“Please excuse my boy. He’s had a long night. Due come in.” His mother said over his shoulder. At some point she had come to join him at the door.

The two of them stepped aside greeting the guards access to their small home. With all of them standing in there the place became crowded. Bellamy offered them a seat but they all chose to stand. So Bellamy and his mom took their place on the coach.

“May I ask what this is about?” She asked the guard members.

“We have actually come her to speak with your son.” Myers told her.

Bellamy looked shocked.

“Did he do something wrong?” She asked instantly becoming defensive of her son.

“No mam. Where actually here with some good news.”

“Good news?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes. It seems you must have left a lasting impressions on the Griffins. They have personally asked for you to be a personal guard for their daughter Clarke until this matter can be resolved.” Myers told him.

“What?” Bellamy asked he was shore that this was some sort of joke.

He was not even a guard yet. He was still in training.

“They asked for you by name. Said they think you would be a good fit for their daughter.” He said.

“That’s great Bellamy.” His mother told him.

“I don’t know. Can I have time to think about it?” Bellamy asked.

He was not shore if he was up for something like this. It was a lot of responsibility and time that he did not know if he wanted.

“What is there to think about Bellamy? This will be good for you.” His mother told him.

“You should listen to your mom. She’s rite. The hours and responsibility of the job will increase but so will the benefits. More pay, rations, better medical clearance. I was also told to tell you that if Clarke makes it through this alive when it’s over you will instantly be promoted to guard. You can call this your finale exam.” Myers told him.

Bellamy listen to everything he had just said. He did not like the fact that he would have to spend longer hours working. He liked being home for Octavia but with all the benefits how could he refuse. It could help his family, his sister out a lot if he took this job.

“When do I start?” He asked.

“Imediently.” One of the guards behind Myers said.

“That’s right. In the morning you are expected in the armory. You will be fitted with a weapon and taught how to use it. Be there by five. After that you will be briefed on your assignment. Then you will go straight to the Griffin residence and start your detail.” He told him. “See you in the morning.” Myers told him.

“Yes sir.” Bellamy said as she shook his hand.

The three guys left Bellamy's home and almost instantly he was pulled into a hug by his mother.

“I always told you if you worked hard good things will happen. Think of all the good this would do for this family. I mean personal detail for the Griffin girl.” Her mother said happily.

“Thanks mom.” He answered as he made his way over to the spot were Octavia was.

He moved the stuff out of the way and helped her climb out.

“Did you hear any of that?” He asked his sister.

“Yep.” She answered.

“So what do you think?” He asked her.

“I think you better not screw this up.”


	17. Lets Get You a Weapon

Bellamy woke up the next morning not shore what the day would have in store for him. He knew what would be expected of him but did he really know if he would be able to do the job?

What he herd from the other guards was that Clarke was impossible to work with. That she was spoiled , initiated, a brat, and down rite mean. He herd that she had a temper on her and most of her guards only lasted a few weeks before asking to be reassigned. That was until a few years ago when her parents seemed to give up all together and cancelled all further personals.

The only problem I is he was no longer shore that any of that was true. He had seen her go out of her way to help that little girl. She could have been arrested but she did not seem to care. Then just yesterday in the infirmary she refused pain medication because she did not like the rules. She was made that her mom denied it to a nother child but wanted to give ur to her.

Surely that girl could not be the same monster that others had described.

He woke up that morning giving his mom and sister a hug before heading to the cadet showers. He was not lucky enough to have a shower in his home. He took the quickest shower of his life. Being late to his first day would be unforgivable. He looked at his watch when he was dressed. He had fifteen minutes ubtill five. He did not want to risk anything so he headed rite over to the armory.

Myers was there waiting just like Bellamy knew he would be.

"Your early." Myers said to him.

"Yes sir." Bellamy responded.

"That's good. Keep up with that kind of attitude and you will go far kid." He told Bellamy.

"Yes sir." Bellamy dad once again.

"So let's get you a weapon."

Bellamy fallowed him in side. The room was knew to him. He knew what was here but being just a cadet he was never allowed in the armory. He looked around to see rows and rows of guns. Boxes of bullets. Knives, tasers, and batons lined the walls.

"You will be equipped with the standard baton, and teaser. You will also be getting a gun." He told Bellamy as he handed him a unloading hang gun.

"I'll be taking you to the range to show you how to use that thing. All of the bullets have tracking number so we can keep track of who has what weapons. So don't get any ideas." He told Bellamy.

"Yes sir." Bellamy answered.

Myers left the room and Bellamy fallowed not shore of what was happening. That was until he saw that they were in the shooting range.

Bellamy was nerves at first as Myers showed him how to load, unloaded, and clean his gun. All of that nervousness went away the second he actually got to fire bid gun. The surge of adrenalin that ran through his body was eclectic. He had never felt anything like it before.

"See your a natural." Myers said to him as he pulled in and looked over his target.

Bellamy was surprised to see that most of his bullets had landed were he wanted them to.

"Now what?" Bellany asked.

"Now I tell you what your job is. Basically you fallow Clarke around were ever she is too go. She is never to be left unsupervised. The only time you are not working is when she is in the care of her parents. They will provide a scedual for you. That's it. Stay with her and keep her alive."

He made ur seem so easy.

"Don't let her out of my site and keep her alive. Understood." Bellamy answered.

"Good. I think your ready to meet the Griffins."


	18. I Picked You

Clarke woke up the next morning rested but still a little soar. She looked at the clock that rested on her bedside table and saw that it was almost eight.

“Shit.” She mumbled to herself.

Bellamy was probably already waiting for her to wake up. She wanted to kill her mom. Why did she not wake her up? She pulled open her door as quietly as she could. She was hoping she could sneak into the bathroom to at least brush her teeth. She was not that lucky. The second she stepped out of her room her mom called her.

“Clarke can you come hear please?” Abby called to her.

“Can I have a minute?” She asked.

Bellamy was starting to get annoyed with her and he had not even properly met her yet. He had been sitting here with her parents sense thirty. He was expecting to meet her then but her parents insisted on letting her sleep. They seed she needed the rest after what happened yesterday. They seemed to have forgotten that she was not the only one attacked yesterday. He had got into a fight with the same guy and almost bleeds out in the infirmary while Clarke was being taken care of. That did not mean he got to sleep all day. He had to be up and ready for training bright and early. Then she wakes up and wants to make him wait even longer. Maybe she was as spoiled as everyone says she is?

“No Clarke I think this young man has waited long enough.” Clarke’s mom answered.

A loud groan could be herd throughout the house.

Clarke quickly tried to straighten out her hair as much as she could without a brush. She then straightened out her tang top and shorts and turned the corner into her living room.

Bellamy could not help but smile as he took in Clarke’s experience. Her blonde hair was a mess and bunched into a not on one side of her head. The white tang top she was wearing was a little short exposing a few inches of her stomach. Her blue shorts were on the large side and hung almost to her knees. Know he understood why she wanted more time to get ready she looked a mess. Bellamy was used to it though. Octavia often looked like that when she woke up. He learned a long time ago not to bring it up ever.

When she came around the corner she saw Bellamy standing there smiling at her. She knew he was smiling because she looked a mess. She mentally slapped herself for not waking up earlier. She had planned on making herself look amazing before he showed up.

“Clarke you should really have made yourself more presentable.” Her father had told her.

Clarke could not help but role her eyes. That’s what she was trying to do.

“Don’t be ridicules, Bellamy will be with her at all hours. He’s going to have to get used to seeing her like this eventually.” Abby said.

Clarke’s dad made a weird sound that got Clarkes attention. She looked over to him but he had his eyes on Bellamy. Clarke could tell that he was starting to rethink his choice to side with Clarke now that he had met Bellamy.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Bellamy said to Clarke as he stood up from where he had been sitting.

“We’ve meat before.” Clarke responded before she could stop herself.

“Yes, we have but not properly. Passing each other in the halls and you stabbing me with a needle against my will does not count as an introduction.” He responded.

Clarke’s parents looked from him to their daughter. It was easy to see that the two of them were sizing each other up. Both trying to establish their dominance.

“I guess your rite.” Clarke finally said breaking the silence.

“I’m Clarke Griffin.” She said as she held out her hand to him.

“Well it seems like you have this under control.” Abby said to Bellamy.

“We have to go to work. We will see you later. And Clarke behave.” Abby said to her daughter.

“I will.” Clarke responded.

Clarke’s dad gave one finally look at Bellamy before fallowing his wife out the door.

The two of them stood there in silence for a few minutes. Clarke did not know how to act around Bellamy. Especially when she knew what happened between them and he did not. Bellamy was not shore what he was supposed to do now. He knew that he needed to watch her but he was not shore how to do that without being weird.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Clarke said finally breaking the silence.

“Fine.” Bellamy responded.

Clarke quickly walked to her room and grabbed some clothes. Not really looking to see what she had grabbed. When she walked into the hall towered the bath room she saw that he was standing in the same spot looking around. He was not shore what to do with himself and it showed.

“You don’t need to stand there.” Clarke said from behind him causing him to jump slightly.

She could not help but smile a little at his reaction. This was the guy who was supposed to keep her safe and she had just made him jump out of his skin.

He looked at her confused. He was not shore how to respond. He realized that this job was more difficult then he thought and it did not even start yet.

“You’re going to be spending a lot of time here. So make yourself at home. Sit down.” She said pointing to the couch. “Watch a movie or something. And feel free to help yourself to the fridge whenever my parents aren’t around. I won’t tell them.” She said before spinning around and disappearing into the bathroom.

Bellamy watch after him not shore what to make out of the young blonde girl. She wanted him to make himself at home but this place was nothing like his home. She even offered him food which was against the rules. He knew that she was not for following the rules but to just come out and say it like that to him. She surprised him. Twice, he felt so embarrassed that she had been able to scare him. Only one other person had ever done that to him. His mystery girl from the other night.

He was going to have to keep an eye on Clarke or she was going to get him into trouble. He was a little hungry but he decided against eating there food. He finally decided to sit on the couch maybe watch a movie. He never got the privilege of watching a movie. Only on special occasions when the ark screamed one for everyone. But even then he did not regular attended because he chose to stay home with Octavia.

He sat down and was surprised at how soft and comfortable the couch was. He could not help but sink into it. He looked around for the remote and found four lying on the table in front of him. He had no idea which one was for the TV. Or even how he would work it.

“It’s the white one.” Clarke said from behind him causing him to jump again.

He jumped up and spun around to look at her. She stood there in jeans and a blue shirt that matched her eyes. Her blue eyes that for some reason brought him comfort. She stood there with a towel in her hands drying her ling blonde hair.

“Do you not make any nose?” He asked her when he finally pulled his eyes form her.

“No. You will get used to it. I do a lot of sneaking.” She said as she through her towel into a hamper.

“Are you going to turn on the TV?” She asked him as she started to braid her hair in a side braid.

Bellamy turned back around and picked up the white remote. He looked at it not shore what to do. He took a guess and pressed the red button. He was happy that he made the right choice so he would not look stupid when the TV turned on.

He was surprised to see how big the screen actually was. It was bigger than the one they showed group movie night on. It ran almost the entire length of the wall.

“Put on whatever you want.” She told him as she walked to her kitchen.

Clarke was trying to play it cool with him. Not let him know how fluster she actually was. He would not understand but when she walked up to him and he trailed his eyes over her she almost lost it. The only thing she could do was walk away from him and into the kitchen before he saw her cheeks turning pink.

“I would not know what to watch.” He admitted.

She looked back to him and saw that he was being serious. Then she felt stupid because of course he would not know. People in his class were not allowed to have these kinds of items in their home.

“That’s fine. I will pick something for you.” Clarke told him.

She walked over to him and handed him the bowl of popcorn she had just made. He took it not because he wanted to but because she shoved it into his hands not giving him much of a choice.

“I’m going to take a guess and say you’re an action kind of guy.” She did not wait for a response from him.

“Perfect.” She said while she picked a movie.

She sat down on the couch but Bellamy just stood where she had left him.

“For the love of god sit down and hand me my popcorn.” She told him.

He did what she said. Making shore to leave a reasonable distance between them. He then handed her the bowl of popcorn. She instantly grabbed a handful and shoved it in her mouth.

“Want some?” She asked

“No.” He responded.

She shrugged him off and continued to eat.

“So what’s this movie called?” Bellamy asked her.

“Die Hard. You’ll love it. This John McClane guy is so cool.” She told him.

Bellamy did not know what to say because he had no idea what she was talking about. He decided just to watch the movie he had nothing else to do. It was not until the movie was half way over that he realized he was actually enjoying it. She was rite John McClane was cool. He had never seen a movie like this. They never showed movies with blood or violence in them. These movies were restricted. Not for Clarke apparently but everyone else. His stomach growled but he did not notice how loud until Clarke placed the bowl of popcorn in front of him.

He reached in and grabbed a handful not taking his eyes off of the screen. He was just about to put the snack into his mouth when he realized what he had just did.

“Umm. I can’t.” He said as he tried to place the popcorn back in the bowl.

“If you don’t eat that I will hurt you.” She said.

She heard his stomach growl from where she was and knew he was hungry.

“It’s not allowed.” He responded as he again tried to put it back in the bowl.

“Do you see anyone here who cares?” She responded.

“That does not change the fact that it’s not allowed.” He said.

Clarke picked up the remote and posed the movie to the complaints of Bellamy.

“Look cut the bull and let’s not pretend like we are two people who follow the rules. We both know that’s not true.” She said to him.

Bellamy could not help but yet again be surprised by Clarke.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responded.

“Yes you do. You saw me that night giving away extra rations and you did nothing about it. So don’t pretend like you have a problem with eating a little bit of my food.” She said as she stared at him.

He just looked back not knowing what to say to her.

“I’m not pressing play until you eat that.” She said pointing to his hand.

He wanted to throw the snack at her face but he knew that would not be wise. He was also really hungry and wanted to finish the movie. He really wanted to know if he killed the bad guy with the weird voice.

“Fine.” He said before shoving the snake in his mouth.

“Happy?” He asked as he chewed.

“Very.” She said pressing play and shoving the rest of the bowl into his lap.

He looked up at her and all she did was smile. She did not take her eyes off of the movie but she was smile in victory.

At that moment Bellamy knew that Clarke was going to drive him crazy. He was starting to question why he took this job.

When the movie was over Bellamy was glad that she had made him watch it. He had really enjoyed it.

“So what did you think?” She asked him once she turned off the TV.

“It was really good. You have good taste.” He told her. “Not what I would have expected from you.” He told her.

“And what did you expect from me?” She asked.

“I don’t know. One of those princess movies the make us watch on movie night.” He told her.

She could not help but let a loud laugh escape her lips. She grabbed the bowl off of his lap and walked to the kitchen placing it in the sink still laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He asked her standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.

“I hate those movies.” She told him.

“Really? I thought that was every girls dream.” He said to her.

“What to sit around and do nothing until some strange guy comes and saves you. Not my idea of a good time.” She told him.

Bellamy smiled at her comment. He could not help but think that what she had just said was funny. She was a Princess. The Arks Princess, and she had an entire guard of people who would come save her if they had to. Hell he did. She was also basically locked up in her castle all day watched over by everyone. Now him he guessed. Now that he thought of it, it made sense why she did not like those movies. She was basically living it.

“What’s so funny?” She asked him.

“You do realize that you’re the Arks Princess?” He asked her.

“Don’t call me that.” She snapped at him.

“Wow, calm down. I did not mean anything by it.” He told her as he held up his arms in a mock surrender.

“Sorry I did not mean to snap. I just don’t like when people call me that.” She told him.

“Why?” He asked curious to her answer.

“When I was younger the other kids called me that when they were picking on me. Now people only call me that when there mocking me.” She told him.

He listened to what she had just told him and that was ridicules. How was it that people turned calling her a Princess into an insult.

“There idiots.” He told her.

“What?” She asked in shock.

“You herd me. Anyone who insulted you is an idiot. You’re a Princess and that’s a good thing and the only reason they were all mean is because they secretly want to be you. Every girl wants to be a princess.” He told her thinking of Octavia. “But you are the only one of us who is.” He told her.

She was surprised by him. Not many people surprised her. She was not expecting him to be so honest with her. No one ever was. They were always worried about making the Princess angry.

She did not say anything she just gave him a slight smile then sat down in one of the stools at the counter.

“Can I ask something?” Bellamy asked.

“Yep.” Clarke answered.

“Why did your parents pick me? I mean it does not make any sense.” Bellamy asked her.

“They did not. I did.”

“What?”

“I picked you. When they told me I needed a personal I knew I did not want some old creepy guard following me around all day. I needed someone who I knew I could trust with all the stupid shit I do. I thought of you at the party. I knew my dad would agree because you saved me last night. So I got him on my side and mom gave in.” She told him.

“Really? Your dad he seemed like he was going to kill me from the second I walked in here.” He told Clarke.

“I think he was expecting or hoping for like some fat unattractive kind of guy.” She told him.

He could not help but smile at what she said.

“Are you saying I’m attractive?” He asked her in his cocky attitude.

“You know what I meant. Especially after how my mom made you sound like a puppy dog compared to your friend Todd. She really does not like him.” She told him.

“Most people don’t. He’s not too good with boundaries.” Bellamy told her.

“I can see that.” She said. “I don’t think he’s that bad.” Clarke told him.

Bellamy could not help but feel a ping of jealousy run through him but he dismissed it.

“So what are we doing today?” Bellamy asked her.

“Let me grab my things and we can head to the art center.” Clarke told Bellamy.

“And why are we going there?”

“I teach an art class every Sunday at noon. We will get lunch when I’m done.” She told him.

“You teach art?” He asked her.

“That’s what I just said.” She responded.

She then quickly ran out of the room and returned with a large grey bag that she through over her shoulder and the two of them made their way out to the hall.  


	19. What Ever You Say, Princess

Bellamy and Clarke walked down the halls making their way to the art center. Bellamy stayed a few steps behind Clarke like he was supposed to. Even though for some reason he wanted to walk next to her. She was actually nice and he was convinced that as long as he did not mess up this could actually be a good gig. Only if he knew that at that same moment Clarke was hoping that he would speed up and walk alongside her. She was still debating with in herself. She was not shore if she wanted to tell him about the dance. He seemed nice enough she was not shore if he was going to tell him at all.

They arrived at the art center about five minutes later. Clarke was happy with her choice. Only a few people seemed to notice that there was a young cadet fallowing her through the halls. Most of the people who noticed Bellamy where girls that gave him flirtatious looks as he walked by. This irritated Clarke a little but there was nothing she could do about it.

When they reached the art center Bellamy quickly made his way to Clarke’s side and opened the door for her. She gave him a small smile before heading into the room. Clarke walked to the front of the class while Bellamy stood in the back near the door so he could see the entire room. It would also be easy for him to monitor who comes and goes from the room. He stood in the back watching Clarke as she walked from student to student. She expected her to be teaching painting, or something more artsy. Something free spirited like her but when he took a closer look it looked like her art students where learning how to draw things like blue prints, and structures you would see around the Ark. He even saw one guy who looked to be redrawing an old map, or Earth he presumed.

He could tell she liked to be helping the people when they needed her but she also did not look like she was enjoying what she was doing. He could tell that she would like to teach a real art class. The only problem was no one did anything on the Ark for fun. Everything had a purpose, so even things as simple as drawing had to have a practical use or you would not get the supplies needed.

Bellamy kept a close eye on who Clarke got close to considering some of these people had scalpels and scissors. Sharp things that could be used to hurt her if they wanted. He also did not know most people in this room. He made a mental note to ask Guardsmen Myers for a profile work up on everyone in this room. His thoughts were only interrupted by tapping on the glass behind him. He chose to ignore it hopping whoever it was would go away. They did not the tapping only got louder and people were starting to notice. Clarke gave Bellamy a look telling him to deal with it.

He quickly turned around to see Todd standing there. He was giving Bellamy questioning look. Todd motioned for Bellamy to come out into the hall. Bellamy shook his head no. Todd was starting to get confused at his friends behavior. Bellamy was starting to get angry. He wanted Todd to go away but Todd was not getting the hint.

“Just tell him to come in.” Clarke told Bellamy from across the room.

Causing everyone who was not looking at him already to turn and see what was going on. Bellamy quickly turned around and motioned for Todd to come in. He was so embarrassed. He was going to kill Todd later.

Todd entered the room and stood next to Bellamy.

“What do you want?” Bellamy snapped at him before Todd could say anything.

“I just wanted to check on you.” Todd answered.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You did not show up for training this morning. I was worried you’re never late. When you did not show I asked where you were. They told me you were reassigned which does not make sense because you’re not even a guard yet. They would not tell me anything else.” Todd told him.

“That still does not explain why you were tapping on the glass like an idiot.” Bellamy whispered to his friend.

“I spent the howl day convinced that you had been floated or something. Then I saw you standing there. I guess I was just happy you were alive.” He told his friend with a smile.

Bellamy could not help but look at his friend. How could he stay mad at him when he was obviously just worried about him?

“And why would I be floated?” Bellamy asked his friend curios as to why he would jump to that conclusion.

“I thought that maybe they found out about the other night.” Todd answered.

Bellamy tensed up and looked around to see if anyone had herd him. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the two guys. Well except for Clarke who kept looking back at the two of them whenever she had a free second. Bellamy assumed she was looking back because Todd was here. She did seem to like him and he knew Todd liked her.

“As you can see I did not get floated.” Bellamy told Todd.

Todd looked around the room for the first time and finally seemed to notice where he was standing. Bellamy could see his eyes light up and lips form into a smile the second he realized Clarke was in the room.

“So why are you standing in the back of an art class? And why is Clarke here?” Todd asked his friend but not removing his eyes from Clarke.

Bellamy looked from Todd to Clarke. She had noticed Todd looking at her and blushed then turned away. For the first time ever Bellamy wished his best friend was not around and he did not know why.

Clarke looked up from what she was doing and saw both Bellamy and Todd staring at her. She could not help but blush as she noticed Bellamy looking from Todd to her. She could not help but think he was jealous. This caused her to blush and she quickly looked away and focused on what she was doing.

“Well they told you I got reassigned. This is what I’m doing now.” Bellamy finally answered Todd’s question.

“Stalking art students?” Todd asked confused.

“No.” Bellamy laughed as he answered. “Stalking Clarke.” He answered.

It took Todd a few seconds to realize what he was just told. Bellamy could latterly see his thoughts running through his head as he processed the information.

“Wait are you telling me you’re Clarkes Personal?” Todd asked.

“Yep.”

“How the hell did that happen?” Todd asked.

It was easy to tell by the tone in his voice that was upset with the situation. He did not like the fact that Bellamy was going to be spending almost every second of everyday with Clarke. He wanted to make Clarke his and he knew that would be almost impossible if Bellamy got in the way. Bellamy always got the girls. Todd always got there friends. Which he never complained about but this time it was different. He actually liked Clarke.

“Well you know she got attacked last night.” Bellamy said.

“Yeah I was there.” Todd answered.

“Well apparently he not only threatened Clarke but Wells as well. He was not cough and we don’t know who he is. The guards have reason to believe that he will try again. So until he is caught I am to keep her safe.” Bellamy said.

“I know what a personal does. I asked how you got the job.”  
            Bellamy was starting to get annoyed with his friends tone.

“Clarke did not want some old man fallowing her around all day. So her and her parents started looking at younger guards and cadets. They picked me because I proved that I can protect her. Considering that I already did, got stabbed in the proses and it was not even my job.”

Bellamy wanted to say more. He wanted to ask him where he was while he was fighting for his and Clarke’s life. That’s right he was too busy clinging to Clarke. More like hiding behind her.

“That’s bull. I was there to. Why did I not get picked?” It took all of Bellamy's strength not to laugh in his face.

“According to Clarke her mom does not like you.” Bellamy said harshly.

“What? Why?”

“Because you don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself.” Bellamy told him with a grin on his face.

Todd stood there for a second trying to think this all over. He had to be careful with what he said. If he got angry Bellamy would take that as a challenge and he would never have a chance with Clarke. Bellamy would make shore he never got close to her considering that he could do that now.

“Do you think you could talk to her for me? See if I have a shot before I make a fool of myself.” Todd asked him.

“Todd I already told you that is a bad idea.” Bellamy said.

“Come on Bellamy. I really like her. She’s not like the other girls.” Todd told Bellamy.   


Bellamy looked at his friend and it was easy to tell that he was being serious. He knew that it was a bad idea but he just could not say no to Todd. Not about this. He would not stop trying that Bellamy was shore of. At least if Bellamy helped he could make shore Todd stayed out of trouble.

“Fine. I’ll talk to her for you.” Bellamy told Todd.

“Thank you man. You’re the best.” Todd said as he slapped Bellamy on the back.

Class must have ended while he was talking to Todd because the class was up and getting ready to leave. Once everyone was out Clarke gathered her things and walked over to the two guys. She took a quick look at Bellamy before turning her attention to Todd. Bellamy did not notice her quick glance but Todd did. He could not help but grind his teeth as he forced a fake smile.

“Hi Todd.” Clarke said nicely.

“Nice to see you to.” Todd responded.

Clarke smiled at him.

“I did not say it was nice to see you.” She answered him.

“I know but you were thinking it.” He said just as cocky as Bellamy would.

She could not help but laugh.

“Oh was I?” She asked as she started to walk out of the room.

Todd walked next to Clarke as Bellamy reluctantly fell back into position. He had no choice to let Todd walk with Clarke as he walked behind the two of them.

“So how did you get stuck with Bellamy?” Todd asked Clarke.

Both Bellamy and Clarke became slightly aggravated with Todd’s choice of words. Stuck with Bellamy. Bellamy was mad that his friend would say something like that weather her was joking or not. Clarke did not like it because she did not feel stuck with Bellamy, she wanted him around. Weather it was because she wanted to get away with breaking the laws or she just wanted him around she was not yet shore.

“I did not get STUCK with him. I asked for him.” She told Todd in a stern voice.

Bellamy could not help but smile when he heard what Clarke had said. Not only had she just stuck up for him to his best friend. She just admitted she wanted him around. He did not know why this made him so happy. He told himself it was just that he was pleased she had put Todd in his place after what he said.

“Why would you do that?” Todd asked before he could stop himself.

“He did fight off a man with a knife to save me.” She told him like it was an obvious answer.

Todd took in what she had said. He regretted even more then he already did that he froze that night. If he would have saved her he would have been the one she asked for.

“I hope you don’t regret your decision.” He said to her.

Bellamy was fuming now. He did not understand if Todd did not realize what an ass he was being.

She looked at him confused. She had thought Todd was his best friend. He shore was not acting like it.

She stopped walking and turned to look at Todd.

“I won’t.” She told him sternly.

“Come on Bellamy.” She called to him. “We need to be getting home.” She told him.

“I’ll see you around.” She said to Todd politely.

She started to walk away and Bellamy followed her giving Todd an aggravated look as he walked past him.

“Bellamy.” Clarke called to him as she continued to walk.

“Yes.” He responded.

“How about you stop walking behind me like a weirdo and walk with me.” She told him.

He could not help but smile again. Now that he thought about it he had smiled a lot today.

“It’s against protocol Miss.” He responded.

She instantly stopped walking. Bellamy almost walked rite into her back. She turned round to look at him.

“First all I don’t give a shit about protocol. You will walk next to me unless you piss me off. Then you can go back to following me around. Second don’t ever call me Miss.” She told him.

Even though she was practically yelling at him, he could not help smile. She was quite when she was angry. He could not help but wonder why he was thinking that this was Clarke the Arks Princess. His assignment. Plus Todd liked her. He could not be think like that.

“You don’t like rules do you?” He asked her.

“No rules are necessary. I only don’t like the stupid ones.” She told him.

“So what does that mean?” He asked her.

“It means keep me safe but you’re not a guard. If I wanted a guard I would have had one. I asked for you. So be you.” She told him.

He looked at her she was being serious. I guess that was not too much to ask for. If she wanted him to be him that was something he could do.

He plastered his cocky grin on his face and he could not help but be happy when he saw her blush.

“Whatever you say Princess.” He responded.

“Don’t call me that.” She snapped at him then started walking away.

He walked along next to her.

“I do believe you told me to be myself. This is me and we are stuck together at least until that creep is caught. So let’s get you home Princess.” He said again.

She glared at him as she continued to walk away.

“You can go back to walking behind me.” She told him.

“No I like it up here.” He told her.

She gave him a look that almost scared him.

“When we get back to my place we are going to have a talk.” She told him then hurried down the hall trying to get away from him.

Unfortunately he was taller and faster than her and had no problem keeping up.    


	20. Dreamed of Clarke

When the two of them got back to Clarkes place she quickly slammed the door shut behind them. She did not care if she was being loud. She knew her mom would be working late today and her dad would not be home for a few more hours.

It was easy to see that Clarke was angry but Bellamy had decided on the way here he was not going to back down. She had to realize eventually that she has to listen to him. It’s the only way he can keep her safe. Backing down from her even for the little things would only come back to bight him in the ass latter when it actually matters.

“You seem angry.” He stated.

“Yes. I am.” She answered him.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong.” He joked with her.

She looked at him with so much anger in his eyes that Bellamy was shore she was going to kill him.

“This is not a joke. I told you not to call me that.  I told you why I don’t like it but you did it again.” She snapped at him.

He listened to what she had told him and he understood but she was out of her mind. She was the definition of a Princess. It was crazy that she could not see that.

“Look I am not going to apologies because I meant it. You’re a Princess.” He told her.

He could tell she was about to yell at him again but he stopped her before she could.

“Just listen then you can yell at me all you want.” He told her.

She stayed quiet so Bellamy continued.

“I called you Princess because that’s what you are. All of those people who used it to insult you are idiots. A Princess is not a bad thing. A Princess is a person who is privileged like you. Even though you could take the easy road and just sit back and relax you don’t. You put your everyone’s else’s needs and wellbeing above yours. Just like you did with that little girl at the party and in the infirmary. That’s the definition of a Princess. That’s what you are.” He told her. “So that’s what I am going to call you.” He told her with a smirk.

She wanted to be mad at him but it was really hard when he was looking at her like that. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again but knew it was impossible. He did not know it was her.

“If people here you calling me that there going to think you’re mocking me. Then others will start as well.” She told him.

Her voice filled with sadness. Even though she was not backing down her voice was not as strong as it was moments before.

“We can’t have that now can we?” He asked her.

She just looked back at him, hoping he would back down but one thing she did not yet know about Bellamy Blake was he was just as stubborn as her.

“I will only call Princess when no one is around. If I hear it from anyone who is insulting you I could always arrest them for harassment.” He joked with her.

He got the reaction he wanted out of her when she smiled at him.

“Yeah that would really make people like me more. Having their family members floated for calling me a name.” She responded.

“Well not all Princesses are kind, some become evil Queens.” He told her.

“Not funny.” She responded.

“So do we have a deal?” He asked her.

“We will see.” She responded as she walked over to her kitchen and started cooking.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked her.

“Making lunch.” She told him.

“You’re allowed to cook in here?” He asked her.

“Are you not?” She asked him.

“No. During the week I eat lunch in the cafeteria. The rest of the meals are premade and dropped off every Monday for the week. We have a small microwave to heat them up. We don’t even have a stove.” He told her.

She could not believe she did not know that. It seemed like something she should know and it did not seem far.

“Than you’re in for a treat because I’m making you lunch.” She told him.

Bellamy watched her as she frantically moved around her kitchen. Grabbing, chopping, and cutting things. Once all the was done she started cooking on the stove. Pleasant smells started filling the house. It smelt so much better then when Bellamy heated up whatever the hell it was they made him and his family eat.

When Clarke was done she placed down two plates on the counter. A tofu burger sitting on top of both.  The tofu burgers sat on thin bread that she cooked quickly on the stove making it nice and crispy. She had cut up some lettuce and placed it on the bottom of the buns, on top of that where sliced tomatoes. On top of the tomatoes rested the tofu burger she poured some olive oil, pepper and garlic dressing she had mad on top of it. Then she put the roasted peppers, and mushrooms then the other piece of bread to top it off.

She used a little more rations then she intended to but she wanted it to be really good. A special treat for him. In truth she just wanted to impress him with her cooking.

It smelled delicious but Bellamy did not want to show how eager he was to try it so instead he looked back to Clarke.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Just shut up and eat it.” She told him with a smirk on her face.

He did not answer instead he picked it up and took a bite. Clarke watched him as he chewed for a few seconds. It was clear to Clarke when all of the different flavors hit his taste buds. His eyes went wide and he quickly went back in for a second bite. Once Clarke saw that he was enjoying his food she picked up her own and started to eat it. Not as eagerly as him but she enjoyed it herself.

 “So did you like it?” Clarke asked sarcastically once Bellamy was finished.

Bellamy looked up at her seeing that she was half way done with hers. It was obvious that he liked it she was being sarcastic.

“It was amazing.” He told her.

“Thank you.” She answered.

He looked behind her to the stove and saw that there were some leftover vegetables in the pan. He wanted to ask if she could make another one so her could take it home for Octavia but he did not know how to bring it up. She noticed him looking behind her. It was obvious that he wanted another burger.

“Do you want another?” She asked him.

He was surprised that she had noticed. Was he being that obvious?

“Actually I was wondering if you could make one for me to take home for my mom.” He told her.

She could not help but smile. It was incredibly cute that he wanted to bring it home for his mom.

“Shore no problem.” She told him.

She quickly finished her burger then turned back around to make another. Bellamy could not help but watch her as she turned around happily and started cooking for him again. He could not help but look at her ass. When the realization hit him at what he was doing he quickly looked away. What was grown with him he could not look at Clarke Griffin like that he was here to work. He told himself that it was just natural. She has a nice body and he is a guy.

“Here.” She said a few minutes later when she handed him a wrapped up sandwich.

“She can eat it cold it will taste just as good but if she wants it hot heat up everything but the lattice and tomatoes.” She told him.

“That you, she is going to love this.” He said as he took it thinking about Octavia.

“So let’s go for a walk.” She told him.

“Where to?” He asked.

“You have to bring that to your place now. If you get stopped with it latter you could get into trouble.” She told him.

He did not even think about that. He knew that his mom was not home and Octavia would still be under the floor. At the same time he could not help but wonder what if his mom got home early? What if Clarke saw Octavia?

“Are we going?” She asked him.

“No.”

“No. What do you mean no?” She asked him.

“Exactly what it sounds like. No.” He told her in a stern voice she had never heard him use before.

“I’m just trying to help you out.” She told him.

She was worried about how he was going to react. He was tense and obviously hiding something from her. He had instantly become defensive and she did not know why.

“I don’t need your help. I can make it home without a sandwich without getting caught.” He snapped at her.

“Fine, whatever. I hope she enjoys it.” She snapped at him then stormed over to the couch.

They spent the rest of the day in silence. Clarke was pissed at him. She did not understand why he was so angry with her. There really was no reason. She was only trying to be nice.

Bellamy could not help but feel bad that he was so rude with her. He just could not take the risk at letting him anywhere near Octavia. He did feel bad and wished he could do something to make her feel better but he did not know how. He was not good when it came to things like this. He was never around a girl long enough to even care how she feels, but he was stuck with Clarke until this thing was over. He also knew that he would not be able to do his job if Clarke is made at him the entire time.

After what felt like hours of uncomfortable silence the front door opened. Bellamy instantly stood up from his stool at the counter and reached for his gun. He instantly relaxed when he saw that it was just Clarke’s dad.

“Nice to see you’re on your toes.” He said to Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded back to him and sat back down in his seat.

“How was your day?” He asked Clarke as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Good.” She replied.

“That’s good. You and Bellamy get along?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She answered sending a fake smile in her father’s direction.

“That’s good. Now got get dressed we are going to have dinner with Jaha and Wells tonight.” He told her.

“Yes daddy.” She answered then got up and walked off into her room.

She did not bother to even glance at Bellamy. She was still mad at him.

“If I’m not needed here I will just take my leave?” Bellamy asked.

“Can we talk for a minute?” He asked Bellamy.

“Shore.” Bellamy answered not knowing where this conversation was going to go.

“Now be truthful with me. Was Clarke okay today? Did she listen to you? She can be difficult and let’s just say she went through a lot of guards when she was younger.” He asked concerned that his daughter was going to take advantage of the young cadet.

“She was fine. No trouble at all.” Bellamy replied.

“Really? Well it is only the first day. Now I know my wife will kill me if I don’t ask. So what did she do today?”

Bellamy knew that he was supposed to be watching out for Clarke but apparently he was also spies for her parents.

“Not too much. She watched a movie. Then we went to her art class. We came back here after she made herself lunch. Then after that she just sat on the couch and drew entire time.” He told her father.

“Is that all?” He asked him.

“Yes sir.” Bellamy replied.

“She did not try to sneak off, or talk you into letting her hang out with people we did not approve?” He asked Bellamy.

“No sir.”

“Good. One more thing. I know it’s not really in your job description but I promised Abby I would turn this box in to storage for next year and I forgot. Could you please drop it off for me?” He asked him as he went under the cabinet and pulled out a box full of things from the All Hallows Eve party.

“Not a problem.” Bellamy replied as he took the box even though he really did not want to be doing Clarke’s father’s chores.

“Perfect. I think me and you will get along just fine.”

Bellamy could not help but smile. At least one of her parents like him he was not so shore about her dad this morning. From what he could see from her mom she did not like anyone.

Bellamy took a quick glance inside the box he was holding and froze instantly. Sitting on top was the gold mask that his mystery girl was wearing at the party. He picked it up out of the box and took a closer look at it. There was no denying it, it was the same one.

His heart seemed to stop. His blood froze in his veins.

“What is this?” Bellamy asked not being able to stop himself.

“Oh that. That’s Clarkes mask. It’s nice isn’t it? She made it herself, but don’t tell her mom that. She would get mad; Abby is big on following the rules. Once she showed it to me I could not tell her she could not wear it. It fit her perfectly.” He said obviously proud of his daughters work.

“This is the mask she wore to the party?” He asked.

“Yes. Why?” His dad asked suspiciously.

Yes why Bellamy? He asked himself. What was he supposed to say? I think your daughter is the girl I snuck back in the party to see and then went into a closet and made out. She’s the girl I had not been able stop thinking about for the last few days.

“No reason. Just surprised. I thought she was not allowed to go.” He said.

“This year we managed to talk her mom into letting her go.” He told him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bellamy said as he quickly made his way out of the house.

He walked down the halls of the Ark towered the storage room. Or he hoped so because he was not able to focus. This could not be happening. This was the worst thing he could think of. That girl could not be the same girl as Clarke. That girl was strong and challenged him. ‘

_Just like Clarke._

He told himself.

He thought about all of the times today that Clarke challenged him and he was shocked that he did not realize it earlier. All the times she made him smile just like the other night. No one was able to do that. No one besides Octavia and his mystery girl. But his mystery girl was not a mystery anymore. It is Clarke Griffin, a Phoenix, a privileged. A privileged who it’s his job to protect.

Then it really hit him. If anyone found out what had happened the other night he would be fired. He would lose everything he was working for. He would never be a guard. He had to make shore that no one ever found out. The only person who knew was Todd. Then he realized he had a howl different set of problems. Todd liked Clarke and he liked Clarke.

_No you do not._

He told himself even though he knew that was a lie.

He was totally screwed and he knew it. He let his mind stop racing when he realized he had made it to the storage unit.

“The Griffins asked me to drop this off.” He said to the person working there.

“I’ll take that.” The lady said to him.

Before she could he grabbed his burger then at the last minute grabbed the mask.

“Clarke said she wanted to keep this. It must have been put in here by mistake.” He said.

The lady did not question him. He took the two things and quickly made his way home.

When he got there he was pleased to see that his mom was home and Octavia was out and free to move around the house.

“Hey O.” He said as he gave her a quick hug.

“So how was your first day of work?” She asked him.

“It was okay.” He answered her. “I brought you back something.” He told her.

“What?” Octavia asked him excited.

Their mom looked up from what she was doing to see what he had brought her. He handed Octavia the food.

“It’s a burger that Clarke made for lunch. It was really good so I asked her to make one for mom. You guys can split it.” He told the two of them. “But let me heat it up.” He said.

He walked over to the microwave and heated it up as Clarke had told him.

“The girl made you food?” His mom asked him confused.

“Yes. She’s umm. Nice I guess. Not too big on the rules. She’s going to be trouble.” He told the two of them.

Only if they knew how much trouble she really was.

He took the burger out and cut it in half giving a peace to each of them. They eat it with the same expression that he was shore he had.

“Good rite?” He asked them.

“Very.” Octavia answered as they finished up.

After a few minutes there mom got up to go to bed. Leaving Octavia alone with Bellamy.

“So what’s with the mask?” She asked.

“What?” He responded.

“The mask?” She asked again while pointing to it.

He had forgotten that he had it until this moment.

“Remember that girl I met at the party?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She answered now very excited for what he was going to tell her.

“Its hers.” He answered.

“How did you get it?” Octavia asked confused.

“Found it at Clarkes.” He admitted he never lied to Octavia and he was not going to start now.

“Why was the mask at Clarkes?” Octavia was now just as confused at Bellamy was when he first saw the mask.

“Because its hers.” He said under his breath.

He could not help but let a loud sigh out of his lips as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Are you telling me that Clarke is the girl from the party?” Octavia asked now in a very serious voice.

“That’s how it looks.” Bellamy said.

“What did she say when you confronted her?” She asked.  
            “Why would I do that?” He asked his sister.

“Wait. She don’t know that you know?” She asked.

“No.” He replied.

“Are you going to tell her?”  
            “What the hell am I supposed to say? This could get me fired.” He told her.

“That’s true but you’re going to have to talk to her about it eventually.” She told her brother.

“Again why?” He asked her.

“You do realize that it’s not a mistake that you work for her. She asked for you rite?”

“Yes. That’s because I saved her.” He said.

“No that was an excuse to so you could be her guard. She played you all. Including her parents. Are you forgetting she know who you are?”

Until Octavia just told him he had forgot that he had told her his name. Not only that she did not what he looked like. She saw him without the mask before and after the party.

All this did was leave him with one more question on top of the many. Why did she not say anything to him?

“I’m going to bed.” He said as he stormed off into his room.

“Bell I need help.” Octavia yelled after him.

“Get mom to help you.” He told her before shutting the door behind him.

That night sleep came to him easily. Even though his mind was raising he was existed. This did not stop his mind from wondering. When he dreamed that night he did not dream of the mystery girl. He dreamt of Clarke.


	21. Alone and Disappointed

Bellamy woke up that morning and reached for his chest. He thought back to the dream he just had when Clarke was sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand resting on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. When he woke up he found himself alone and was disappointed. He wanted to go back to sleep so he could hold her again because he knew even though he was going to see her in a short time. He would never be able to hold her. Not in that way. Only in his dreams.

He sat up letting his legs hand over the side of the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

“What am I going to do about you Clarke Griffin?” He asked to himself.

After a few more minutes of wishing he never had to see Clarke again he forced himself out of bed. He had to get ready; he could not keep Clarke waiting.

Clarkes alarm woke her that morning from a pleasant dream. She quickly turned it off and grunted to herself. If she did not have to go to school today she would have rolled back over and attempted to finish her dream. She almost lost control of her feelings just thinking about how talented Bellamy had been with his mouth in her dream. She could not help but wonder if he would be that talented in real life.

Not that it mattered she would never know. He would not be interested in her that way, not when he found out the truth. Maybe if she could put that mask on and go back to acting like a wild, in control girl. Not the timid, stressed out mess that she really was.

She forced herself out of bed and changed into a white long sleeve shirt and grey pants. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into a side braid. She threw on her most over worn pair of sneakers grabbed her thing and walked straight to the bathroom. There was no way she was going to face Bellamy before brushing her teeth. She knew that her parents always left for work before she woke up so she knew he was waiting for her. Once done she made her way out to the kitchen and placed her bag down on the counter. She looked over and she was rite Bellamy was standing there by the front door.

“Morning.” She said to him.

She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at him. All of her pride left her the second she saw his face.

He did not respond so she just went back to what she was doing. She did not have the time to cook so she grabbed a bag of trail mix and started to eat.

“Do you want some?” She asked him.

“No. I eat before I came.” He told her in a flat harsh tone.

He did not know how to talk to her. He no longer knew how to act around Clarke this was only his second day.

Clarke looked at him. She knew that they kind of had a fight yesterday. If you could really call that a fight but she put it behind her. She did not know why he was still being all guarded and distant from her. He was not like this before. Then again Clarke did not really know him. Maybe this is exactly how he is.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked him.

“Nothing is wrong.” He quickly answered her.

She knew that was bullshit. Something was bothering him.

/“You’re lying.” She told him.

He huffed under his breath. Something she had said pissed him off more than he already was.

Bellamy had almost snapped at her. He could not believe that she had called him a liar. He wanted to tell her that she should really look in the mirror. He could not figure out what she was playing at. What was her end game here? He wanted to figure it out, wanted to ask. At the same time he had no idea how to bring it up.

“Just spit it out.” She snapped at him.

Bellamy was at the point where he felt like he was going to explode. She made him so angry. He could not understand how she had this kind of effect on him. He could not get the words so spill from his lips. Instead he turned around and grabbed the mask out of his bag. He turned around and quickly threw it at her before she could see what it was.

Clarke had no idea what he had just thrown at her. She quickly caught it though. Just a natural reflex she guessed. At first she wondered if he was really that mad that he was throwing things. That was until she looked down to what was in her hands. Her heart sunk to the pits of her stomach. She had become just as lost for words as he had been.

            She wanted to ask him how he got this. She did not understand. She thought she threw it away. The only problem was she was not able to form any words. She just stood there and stared at the mask in her hands. She then looked up from the mask and to Bellamy. Even though she was not able to speak her question was written all over here face. How? Was shining through her eyes.

            “Your father.” He answered her unasked question.

            She looked at him confused. What did her dad have to do with this?

            “I don’t understand.” She mumbled out.

            She almost felt out of breath for speaking just those three words. It only took a second for her to realize she did not want him to find out. This was the reason she did not tell him. She wanted him around but knew if he found out the truth he would treat her like this. He would become distant and not maybe a friend like she thought they could be.

            “There was a box. He asked me to turn it over to storage. Your mask was in it.” He told her.

            The word your had a little more strength in it than the others.

            “I don’t know what you want me to say.” Clarke had told him.

            “You don’t know what to say!” Bellamy yelled at her.

            He knew that he was about to lose it. He could feel his blood start to boil. His temper was starting to rise. This girl was going to drive him insane. He was shore of that.

            “Why don’t you try telling me the truth? What is this to you? Is this a game? Is this funny to you? Do you think its okay to mess with people like this?” He yelled at Clarke.

            Clarke was overwhelmed. She could not believe he was yelling at her like this. She was actually a little scared. He had completely lost it. His normal calm and collected manor had completely disappeared. His angelic like face was turning red from anger and she even saw a vain pocking out of his neck. His hands where balled into fists. He was actually really angry.

            Clarke had become so scared that she was stiff and unable to move, let alone talk.

            “Answer me.” He snapped at her.

            “I really did not think you would find out.” She told him.

            “That’s not the point Clarke. Why did you lie to me? Why am I here?” He asked her still angry but no longer yelling.

            Now that he was no longer yelling a little bit of her courage came back to her.

            “Technically I did not lie to you. I just did not tell you the truth.” She told him.

            “That’s the same dam thing and you know it.” He told her.

            “I guess your rite.” She answered him.

            “Why did you not tell me?” He asked her sternly.

            “Truthfully it was the first time they ever let me out alone. I just wanted one night where I could be someone else. Someone who is not me.” She told him truthfully.

            “And after?” He asked her.

            “I thought you would be mad. I guess I was right.” She told him.

            “Of course you were right. I’m pissed. I would have never gone back to that party if I knew it was you.” He snapped at her.

            Clarke felt like he was going to throw up. She knew that that’s how he would feel if he knew the truth. That’s how everyone felt about her. She was untouchable. Most people were intimidated by her family and who they were friends with. That did not mean hearing it out of his mouth did not hurt. It actually hurt Clarke so much she felt her eyes start to water. Clarke was beyond upset that he regretted what happened between them.

            It was easy for Bellamy to see the hurt in her eyes. He did not think about what he had just told her until he saw how it hurt her. He wished he could take it back but he could not. He did not mean it the way she had taken it. He had hurt her and that was not what he wanted to do.

            “I did not mean it like that.” He told her.

            He tried to take a step closer to him but she took a fast step away from him.

            “No that’s exactly what you meant. If you knew it was me you would not have come back. I get it. You’re just like everyone else. Why would anyone ever be interested in me?” She snapped back at him.

            “Clarke that’s not what I meant.” He said to her softly.

            He looked at her and he could see the tears starting to build up in her eyes.

            “I’m just pissed about the situation. Your rite. If I knew that it was you I would not have gone back but I don’t regret it.” He told her.

            “You don’t?” She asked him as she looked up at him for the first time sense he thrown the mask at him.

            “No.” He answered.

            “I have not been able to stop thinking about you since that night. Trying to figure out who you were so I could see you again.” He told her.

            He could see a smile forming on her face. He was happy, to see her smile but he knew he could not give in to her.

“That does not change the fact that you have put me in bad situation.” He told her.

            “I know.” She answered.

            “No I don’t think you do. Do you have any idea the kind of trouble I can get in if anyone finds out?” He asked her.

            “No one will find out that you snuck back in Bellamy.” She told him.

            “That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about us.” He told her.

            “I work for your parents. It’s my job to be you’re personal. I’m supposed to spend every day with you, protecting you. If anyone finds out that there is any kind of inappropriate relationship there I will lose everything. I will lose my job. No one will want me to guard them or their family if they think I will do something like this. I can say good bye to being a guard. It will never happen. All the benefits of the job. Everything I have worked for will be gone. Just because we kissed a few times. When I did not even know who you were.” He told her.

            Clarke too in everything that he had told her. She completely understood what he was saying. She felt terrible. She had not thought at all about how what happened would affect him. All she thought about was here self. She wanted to have a good time. She wanted a guard she could manipulate. She wanted Bellamy around but not once did she stop to think what he wanted.

            “I’m sorry.” She told him. “Truthfully I did not plan on seeing you again after that night. That’s why I did not tell you my name. I just wanted one night that I could have fun and look back on and remember that I did something fun at least once in my life. I did not plan for any of this to happen. I don’t want you to think I purposely tried to screw you over.” She told him.

            “Then why did you ask for me to be your guard?” He asked her.

            “I don’t know. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I did not want a guard following me around because I knew I would end up getting in trouble for breaking the rules.” She told him.

            “You could just always follow the rules.” He told her.

            “You make it seem so easy. There are people who count on me. Like that little girl Charlotte. I told her that if her family ever needed anything to come find me. Not to try to steal it. What am I supposed to do if she comes looking for my help and I have some cranky old guard watching my every move. Tell her she’s on her on. Or people like Summer.” She told him.

            “Who is Summer?” He asked.

            “The girl from the infirmary. I needed to stich up her hand. It was my first time so I knew I was going to be rough. My mom refused to give her anything for the pain but I did anyway. Just like I did for you before you could refuse it.” She snapped at him.

            “That’s why when I saw a chance to get you as my guard I took it. Even though I do not know you well I know you enough to know that you would let me get away with the little things. I trust you. Then you saved me and I knew I could talk my parents into letting you be my guard. And I.” She said but did not finish.

            “And you what?” He asked her in a soft voice.

            Clarke looked him in the eyes and almost melted when she saw the expression in his eyes. She was not the only one who felt like this conversation was tearing them apart. That gave her a little comfort but only a little.

            “And I just wanted you around.” She told him.

            He could not take his eyes off her. His heart was beating almost out of his chest. No girl had ever made him feel this way before and he barely knew her. They stood there staring at each other of a few seconds. He did not know what to say. She wanted him around. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her probably more than she does. He knew that he could not.

            “Say something.” She said as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

            He quickly pulled out of her grasp. He could see the hurt flash across her face. She though he did not want her to touch him. That was not the case. He wanted her touch too much. He knew that if he allowed it, even the most simplest of touches he would give in to her completely.

            “Clarke we can’t. I work for your family. It’s my job to protect you. I can’t mess this up. I need this job.” His heart broke with every word.

            He watched her as one tear made its way down her face.

            Clarke could not believe she was crying in front of him but she did not realize how much she wanted something from him until he just told her she could not have it. She quickly wiped her eyes and walked away from him.

            “I understand.” She told him as she grabbed her school bag and started to head for the door.

            “Clarke.” He called after her.

            “I said I understand. What more do you want from me?” She asked him when she realized he was not following her.

            “I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

            She turned back around to face him.

            “I’m not mad at you.” She said to him in a soft voice.

            He knew that she meant what he was saying. That was clear.

            “None of this is your fault. I did this.” She told him.

            He was going to protest but she kept talking.

            “I’m not mad at you. I said I understand and I do. I’m not going to mess up your life just because I think you’re a good kisser.” She told him.

            He could not help but smile and her body ached for him when he did. She loved his smile.

            “You think I’m a good kisser?” He asked her through his cocky grin.

            “Well I don’t have anything to compare it to. So you’re the best so far.” She told him.

            He did not know how to feel. He was happy that he was her first kiss. Surprised but happy. At the same time he was angry that there would be more. He did not want to think about her kissing other guys.

            “I was your first.” He asked her.  
            “Don’t let it go to your head.  I would have kissed anyone that night.” She told him.

            “Yeah but you chose me.” He said to her.

            “I had fun yesterday.” He told her truthfully.

            “Yeah me to.” She admitted.

            “So can we be like that?” He asked her.

            “Friends?” She asked.

            “Friends.” He answered.

            She smiled at him.

            “Well friend I have to get to school and you have to walk me there.” She told him.

            “Then we should get a move on it Princess.” He answered.

            She shot him a glare. She was still not used to his nickname for her yet but he did not care. She would just have to deal with it. He was going to call her Princess because that was what she was. His unattainable Princess.


	22. Remove Your Arm From Miss. Griffin

When they got to class Clarke looked around the room to see that Wells was not sitting at their table like he always was. He was running late. He always got to class before she did. She was worried but only for a second. A smile formed on her face and Bellamy did not know why. He followed her line of site and saw two boys waving at her from the front of the room.

            One of them looked to be Asian with black hair. The other was taller and skinny. He had brown shaggy hair, and brown eyes. He was waving at Clarke wildly trying to call her over. He reminded Bellamy of Todd for some reason. He watched her from the back of the room while Clarke made her way over to him.

            Bellamy's chest tightened when she saw her jump into the scrawny guy’s arms. It did not help the situation that he reminded Bellamy of Todd who he knew wanted Clarke. He looked over the two kids and did not recognize them from the list of people Clarke was approved to hang out with.

            He watched as she leaned over and said something to the Asian kid. They laughed at him while he seemed to be upset. All the Bellamy noticed was that this kid still had his arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist. He had enough when she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder.

            He was her personal now. And he had a job to do. His job was to keep everyone away from her that was not on the list her parents had given her. These two guys were not on that list. So it was in his right to tell him to back off. That’s what he told himself as he made his way over to them.

            Clarke was so excited she almost jumped out of her skin. She practically ran over to the two of them and jumped in Jaspers arms giving him a big hug. Every day in class Monty and Jasper sat at the table rite in front of her and Wells but she ever got to say much to them. So she was going to cherish this moment until Wells showed up and she had to pretend again like she did not know them.

            When Jasper released her from the hug she pulled back but only slightly. She did not bother to pull herself all the way out of his arms. The three of them all felt perfectly comfortable being close with one and other.

            “Thank I found you baby.” She told to Jasper with a smile on her face.

            At first Jasper and Monty looked at Clarke like she had lost her mind.

            “Wait a minute.” Jasper said as he finally realized what was going on.

            “That was you?” He asked her.

            Clarke did not need to answer. She just smiled in response.

            “Why did you not say anything?” Monty asked.

            “Those where the rules. I was not allowed to say anything.” She told them.

            “But you’re telling us now.” Jasper told her.

            “Of course I am. I tell you guys everything.” She said as she was smiling at both of them.

            Monty looked like he was going to be sick.

            “What’s wrong with you?” Clarke asked him.

            “Nothing.” He responded to quickly.

            “Monty’s just upset because he was convinced he was going to marry that girl.” Jasper answered for him.

            “Shut up Jasper its gross.” Monty responded.

            The two of us could not help but laugh at his response.

            “Oh well thank you Monty. You know how to make a girl feel special.” I told him.

            “You know what I mean, you’re not gross. The situation is gross. You’re like my sister and the things I was thinking that night.” He shook at the thought.

            “You should have told us.” He said.

            “I’m telling you now.” I responded.

            “I’m going to have to ask you to remove your arm from Miss. Griffin.” A voice said from behind us completely breaking up our good mood.

            I turned around to see Bellamy standing there. Arms crossed with an angry expression on his face. He was staring directly at Jasper who quickly did what he was told and removed his arm from around my waist.

            “Who are you?” Monty asked Bellamy very timidly but still managed to ask.

            “This is Bellamy he was assigned to be my personal after the attack the other night.” I answered for him.

            He just stood there obviously annoyed that I did not let him introduce myself.

            “Bellamy you have got to be kidding me. These guys are my friends.” She told him.

            Jasper and Monty looked surprised that Clarke would admit it out loud. They knew that there friendship was a secret because her mom would not approve. She could tell what they were thinking by the look on their faces.

            “Don’t worry guys. He is cool.” Clarke told both of them.

            They were not shore about him. His presence seriously overpowered their own and both of them were intimidated.

            “So it’s true you were attacked. Are you okay?” Monty asked breaking the silence.

            “Yes I’m fine. Bellamy here saved me before any real damage could come to me.” She told them.

            “He saved you?” Jasper asked.

            “Yep my night in shining armor.” I said joking around.

            Bellamy gave me a look that told me I should not be joking around with him in public but I did not care.

            “You look young to be a guard.” Monty told him.

            “That’s because I’m not.” Bellamy told him firmly.

            “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you guys later.” Clarke promised them.

            “Clarke these two are not on the list.” Bellamy told her.

            “That’s because my mom does not know about them. Trust me there fine.” She told him.

            “So did you meat anyone at the dance?” Jasper asked. “Anyone who is not Monty that is.” He said and then laughed at his own joke.

            “No. Just danced had some fun then went home.” She told them.

            “That’s a lie.” Monty responded.

            “What?” She asked.

            “Well what about that guy that you were with who got into a fight. The cadets were looking for the two of you like crazy.” Monty told her.

            She did not have to look over to Bellamy to know that he had become incredibly tense. She could practically feel the nervous energy coming off of him.

            “Nothing to say. I don’t know who he is. We danced then he punched that jerk because he did not know how to keep his hands to himself. After that we ran, split up and I went home. I was not going to take any chances.” She told them.

            Jasper and Monty seemed to be taking in what she was saying. They seemed to believe her and both Bellamy and Clarke were both able to relax.

            “Clarke thank god you’re okay.” Someone called from across the room.

            Clarke quickly turned around to see Wells practically running for her. When he reached her he grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug of her life.

            “Wells I’m fine really.” She told him but he did not let go.

            Bellamy wanted to tell him to get his hands off of her but he knew that he could not do that. This was the chancellor’s son. He could not tell him what to do. Not like Clarkes other friends. So he had no choice but to sit there and watch as Wells held on to Clarke.

            “Wells if you don’t let me go you’re going to break a rib.” She told him and he instantly let her go.

            “Sorry.” He responded.

            “It’s okay. Why are you late?” Clarke asked him as she walked away from Jasper and Monty and to the table behind them.

            “My new personal. He’s driving me nuts. He fallows the rules so much it makes me want to scream. It took us an hour just to leave my house this morning.” Wells told her.

            Clarke turned around to look behind them. In the back of the room stood a tough looking Asian man. He had a very intense look on his face.

            “What’s his name?” Clarke asked.

            “Shumway.” Wells replied.

            “Speaking of our personals where is yours?” Wells asked her.

            “He’s standing rite hear.” Bellamy answered before I could say anything.

            He was making it more than obvious that he did not like Wells.

            “You?” Wells asked looking over Bellamy.

            Clarke could not help but sigh. She knew right away that the two of them where not going to get along.

            Bellamy could not stand Wells. It was not like he knew him it was just a feeling he got the second he saw him walk in the room. Clarke may be oblivious to it but it was clear to Bellamy that Wells wanted to be more than just friends. The way he looked at her is the way that a man looks at the women he loves. It bugged Bellamy that the one person who was a threat to him was the one person he could do nothing about.

            Then he realized what he was thinking. There was no threat to him because they had talked about it and there is nothing here. Nothing between them and there can never be.

            “Yes this is Bellamy.” Clarke told Wells.

            Wells did not really seem to be paying any attention to her. He was still looking to Bellamy. He was confused by him. Wells could not figure out where this guy had come from and what he was doing next to Clarke. He should be in the back of the room like any other guard would do. Obviously he was not a guard.

            “How old are you?” Wells asked Bellamy.

            Bellamy did not like the fact that Wells was questioning him but he was not about to back down to anyone. That includes Chancellor Jr.

            “I’m 21. How old are you?” Bellamy responded his strong voice.

            “Bellamy.” Clarke said to him under her breath.

            The last thing she needed was for the two of them to get into a fight. She did not know what Bellamy was thinking but he could get in a lot of trouble for talking to Wells like that. She was not the only one who noticed. Jasper and Monty had both turned around and were listing to the heated conversation. They were not even trying to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping.

            “Twenty-one you’re not even old enough to be a guard.” Wells responded back to Bellamy.

            “I’m not a guard.” Bellamy responded in his cocky ass attitude.

            Clarke could see the confusion on his face. He was going to say something back but Clarke answered before he could.

            “He is a cadet. Top of his class. He’s the one who saved me. I asked for him personally.” Clarke told Wells.

            Wells listened to what she had said and was surprised. This was the man who had saved her. This cocky, rude, cadet. Wells did not like the way he was lingering around Clarke. He was younger then he would like. Only twenty-one. Then again he was working and Clarke was only fifteen. _Maybe I’m just over thinking this._  He thought to himself.

            “Maybe you should go stand in the back of the room with Shumway. That’s where the guards are meant to be. By the exits.” Wells told Bellamy.

            Clarke looked at Bellamy and gave him an apologetic look. Bellamy knew that Wells was right. His job was to watch Clarke from near the exit. Monitor who comes and goes from the room but he really did not want to back down from Wells. He also knew he had no choice. Not if he wanted to keep his job.

            He did not say anything to Wells. Bellamy looked to Clarke.

            “If you need me I’ll be right back there.” He told her before walking away.

            Clarke felt bad that Wells had treated Bellamy that way but there was nothing she could do about it. Not without questions that she would not be able to answer.  


	23. I Will Protect Her

Bellamy reluctantly walked to the back of the room and took his place next to Shumway. Bellamy did not know Shumway personally but he heard a lot about him. Shumway was an up and coming guard member. One of the best on the Ark. He always followed the rules. Closely with no exceptions. He was strict and ruthless. It did not surprise Bellamy at all that Jaha would pick him to protect his son.   


The two of them stood there in silence for what felt like forever. Bellamy wondered if he should try to break the silence but was not shore how to start a conversation with him.   
He looked back over to Clarke and saw that the class was about to start.  
Bellamy slightly relaxed when the class started and he knew no one else would be entering the class. Clarke should be safe at least for now. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He knew they were not coming from any of the kids in the class because he had his eyes permanently glued onto Clarke. He looked to his left and saw that Shumway was watching him.  


"Can I help you?" Bellamy asked without removing his eyes from the back of Clarke's blonde head.   


"Just trying to figure out how you got this job." Shumway admitted not even trying to hide the fact that he was questioning Bellamy's ability to protect Clarke.   


"I got this job because I deserve it." Bellamy answered.  


"I doubt that. You’re not even a guard. How you got the job of protecting the second most important kid on the Ark is beyond even me." Shumway replied.  


"I may not be a guard YET." Bellamy told Shumway putting emphases on the word yet.  


"That does not mean I am not qualified to keep Clarke safe. I got this job because I was the one who fought of this guy to save her when no one else did. I have the scare to prove it." Bellamy said as he pulled up his sleeve to show him his bandaged arm.  


Shumway was looking him over taking in what he was just told. Bellamy could see him trying to figure him out. He could already tell that he did not like Shumway but he was going to have to learn how to work with him. He knew they would be spending a lot of time together.  


"Just do your job and stay out of my way and we will be fine." Shumway told him.  


"You don't need to worry about me." Bellamy responded trying his best to stay calm.  


"I hope so. I don't need Wells getting hurt because I'm also watching after Clarke."   


"Don't worry about Clarke I WILL keep her safe." Bellamy told him a little too sternly.   


There was no way he was going to screw this job up. Not only because it would inshore him a place in the guards but also because he would never let anyone hurt Clarke. Not that he could tell that to Shumway. So he just needed to swallow his pride for the time being. One day he would prove him and everyone else wrong.  


Shumway noticed the change in Bellamy when he suggested that he would not be able to keep Clarke safe. He did not say anything about it because he did not know Bellamy and it could be nothing. Maybe he's just always that intense. Shumway thought.   


The rest of the class the two of them stood there in silence. Not knowing what to say to one and other. Luckily they did not have to wait long. Bellamy almost left for joy when he saw Clarke walking over to him. He wanted, no needed to get away from a Shumway. There was just something about him Bellamy did not like. Bellamy's mood almost instantly disappeared when he saw Wells swing his arm around Clarke's shoulder and started to lead her over to them.


	24. The Less I Know The Better

Clarke got up the second class ended. She did not want to leave Bellamy alone longer then she had to. She could feel his eyes on her the whole class. She knew that that was his job but it still made her feel at ease and safe to know he was there. That he was looking out for her. The second she made eye contact with him he smiled. It was clear to see that he wanted to be saved from Shumway. She knew from the way Wells described his new personal that Bellamy would not be able to stand him.   


She could not help but fill with happiness when she saw how happy he was to see her. Just as quickly as his smile came it went away. His face tensed up. At first Clarke did not know why but seconds later her question was answered. Wells had caught up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. This was an everyday thing. Something she never thought about before. But now it felt wrong somehow. She could see the anger written all over his face. Even though they just talked about being just friends.   


By the time the two of them made their way to their guards she had managed to wiggle herself free from Wells. This did not go unnoticed. Wells gave her a questioning look that she chose to ignore. She would not know what to say a way.  


"We should get going. Would not want to be late to agriculture." Clarke told Bellamy.  
He nodded to her and then looked to Wells.   


"Will you be joining us?" He asked him.  


"No. I have Ark History." Wells answered.  


"Your right we should get going." Bellamy answered.

Clarke and Bellamy walked away from Wells and Shumway. Clarke could not help but notice the smile that was plastered all over Bellamy’s face.

“You’re really going to have to learn to get along with Wells.” She told him as they walked down the hall.

“Wells is not really the problem Princess.” He lied. “It’s Shumway. I don’t like that guy.”

“Hey Clarke wait up!” Someone yelled from behind them.

Bellamy quickly turned around to see who it was. He did not relax when he saw the two kids from the last class running after them.

“Relax; it’s just Jasper and Monty.” Clarke told him.

“You left without us.” Monty said when they reached her.

“Sorry guys. I was talking to Bellamy about something’s.” She told them.

“I see. She has replaced us.” Jasper said to Monty.

“Is that true Clarke?” Monty asked in an overly sad voice. He was faking tears.

“Of course not. I could never replace you two.” She told them.

“We should really get going. I don’t want you to be late.” Bellamy butted into their conversation.

Clarke just smiled at him and started walking. Now that Jasper and Monty where walking with Clarke, Bellamy had no choice but to fall back and walk behind the group like he was supposed to.

Bellamy could not help but wonder what the three of them were talking about. They were whispering to each other. Obviously the boys where talking about something they did not want him to hear. Bellamy could not make out much but he was shore they were up to no good. His suspicions were proven when Clarke quickly smacked Monty in the ribs right after he said something about moonshine.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy to see if he had heard what they were talking about. Bellamy could not believe his luck. Clarke and her friends seem to be committing enough crimes to launch any carrier. Not only does he know that Clarke gives away rations. She also told him she steals medicine to give to people that need it. Now he is almost shore Monty and Jasper were talking about making moonshine. He could not help but wonder what was wrong with these kids?

  _They are all going to get floated._ He thought.

If it was anyone else he would report all of this rite away but he could not do that to Clarke these were her friends. She would hate him forever if he got them floated.

When he saw Clarke look back at him obviously trying to figure out what he had herd he just shook his head. It was easy to see that he was aggravated and could not believe he was charged with protecting Clarke and somehow that now means all her criminal friends.

“Ow that hurt.” Monty said.

“You deserve it.” Clarke answered.

The three of them walked the rest of the way to class without talking. Jasper and Monty where scared to speak. Scared that they were going to say something that would get them all in trouble. They realized they needed to be extra careful now that Bellamy was always going to be with Clarke.

When they got to the agricultural center Clarke told the two boys to go in ahead of her. She needed to talk with Bellamy.

“Bellamy.” She said as she pulled him aside.

“I don’t know exactly what you herd.” She started to say.

“I don’t want to know Clarke.” He told her. “The less I know the better.” He told her.

“So you’re not going to launch an investigation?” She asked him.

This was the most serious he had ever seen her. It was obvious she card greatly for her two friends.

“Your friends are safe for now Princess. If they want to stay that way you should tell them to watch what they say in public.” He told her.

“Thank you.” She told him.

Clarke really wanted to give him a hug. She was so happy that he was not going to do anything about what he herd. She was so happy she did not even care that he has been calling her Princess all day. It never seemed like an insult when he said it.

 “You’re going to be late.” He told her when she did not move.

“Your rite.” She said and then ran off into class.

She quickly joined Jasper and Monty. She obviously was telling them that they were safe. Both of them turned around and gave a quick look to Bellamy before turning back to Clarke. Bellamy spent the rest of the class watching Clarke interact with these two boys. It became obvious to him that the three of them had a sibling like relationship. He also knew that this would mean Clarke would be devastated when they did get arrested. It was going to happen. The two of them did not know what discreet meant. It was only a matter of time before someone traces the Arks moonshine back to them. Bellamy could not help but wonder what else they were doing. If they had anything to do with the illegal drugs on the Ark. He also wondered how involved Clarke was in all of this. He knew she was no one for the rules. He also knew it would be easier for her friends to make her drugs to give to patients then for her to steal.

He spent the rest of class worrying about all the different things he was shore Clarke could be floated for. She was not going to make his job easy.

 


	25. To My Room

Once class was over Jasper and Monty quickly hurried off. Causing Bellamy to wonder what they were up to. Clarke was just happy to be alone with Bellamy.

“Come on were having lunch at my house today." Clarke told him.

She knew Jasper and Monty were off to break into where they grew all the illegal plant life. So they would not be waiting for her in the cafeteria. She knew that Wells would be there but that also meant Bellamy would have to spend more time with him and Shumway. She did not want to push her luck. It was obvious that they were not going to get along. At least not for now.

"Lead the way Princess." He told her.

She quickly glared at him but then dismissed it. She did not feel like yelling at him. At least not at the moment.

When they got back to Clarke's she quickly made her way into her kitchen. They only had an hour to eat so she wasted no time. She started on a salad while Bellamy checked the house to make shore there was no one lurking in a closet or something.

"I'm making a salad. Do you want some?" She called out to him.

A few seconds later he appeared back into the kitchen.

"Sure." He said. "Do you need any help?" He asked her.

"Making a salad. No I think I have it under control. Just go watch a movie or something." She told him.

He just smiled at her and walked over to the couch. He would never tell her but he secretly loved when she got bossy. He thought out was cute.

A few minutes later Clarke plopped down on the couch next to him and handed him a bowl full of salad, cucumbers, and little tomatoes. All things he was never used to eating so fresh.

She did not speak just started eating. He could not help but watch her with a smile as she factually eats her food. She felt his eyes on her before she saw them. She slowly turned to him and saw that Bellamy had not taken one bite.

"Hurry up and eat. We don't have much time."

"Yes princess." He answered then quickly dug into his own food.

They both finished a few minutes later. Clarke tried to take the bowl away from Bellamy to wash but he refused. Instead he grabbed hers.

"Let me." He said.

She had been kind enough to feed him twice. And Octavia even though she did not know it. The least he could do was wash to small bowls.

"If you insist. You are the boss." She responded.

"And don't you ever forget it." He told her before walking off to wash their lunch dishes.

            She watched him as he watched the dishes. He could be nice when he wanted to. Clarke could not help but wonder how many people get to see this side of him. She suddenly became aware that they were alone together. She wanted to go over and kiss him. She was almost positive that if she did he would not fight her. Then she felt guilty knowing that that was not what he would want. He needed this job. She could not mess this up for him. He would be the one who would get into trouble not her. Thankfully she did not have to think about it much longer because it was time to go.

            “Are you done?” Clarke asked.

            “Yes.” He said as he placed them back in the cabinet where Clarke had got them from.

            Clarke went to open the door but Bellamy got it for her.

            “After you Princess.” He told her.

            She smiled and walked by him and out into the hall. She could not help but get butterflies every time he called her that. It made no sense because she hated it when every other person on the Ark called her Princess. Not Bellamy though. Bellamy was different; he was different in so many ways.

            They made their way to Clarke’s anatomy class. Bellamy was surprised to see that the class was a lot smaller then all of the others.

            “Why is this class so small?” He asked.

            “It’s not an open class. You have to be invited. It’s basically one of the last courses you take to be a doctor.” She told him.

            “So that’s what you want to be, a doctor?” Bellamy asked Clarke actually curious about her.

            “I like it. It feels good to help people you know. At the same time it’s hard because I can’t help everyone. Only the people who get cleared for medical benefits.” She told him.

            “You did not answer my question.” He told her.

            “It’s a great job and I would be stupid not to take it. The doctors are some of the most important people on the Ark but no. It’s not what I want to do.” She told him.

            He was about to ask her what it was she would want to do when a middle age guy walked into the room. He was obviously the teacher as the second he made his way through the door the six kids who were here quickly took their seats.

            Class went by quickly. Clarke was enjoying herself. The medical stuff always came easy to her. She assumed it was because of her mother. Bellamy stood in the back trying to follow along silently with what was going on. He picked up on some of the medical talk and found that he was a little interested with what was going on. He had to remind himself that Clarke was supposed to be his main focus. Once he did Bellamy became fully focused on her.

            ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Were to?” Bellamy asked her once her classes where over for the day.

            “Home. It’s Monday. My parents are working late so it’s my night to cook.” She told him.

            They quickly made their way back to Clarkes. She was eager to get home and start cooking. The sooner she stared the sooner she can finish and get some rest. The last few days had finally caught up to her and she was existed.

            She made her way straight to the kitchen to get what she needed while Bellamy searched the house. Clarke thought it was funny that he would have to do this every time she came home. No one would be able to get inside without the pass code. Only her family, Jaha, Wells, and a few selective guard members. Once Bellamy came back into the room and gave Clarke the all clear she went back to focusing on dinner. Once she got all of the ingredients she needed she looked back to see Bellamy just standing there in the living room looking around like he did not know what to do with himself.

            “Bellamy you’re going to drive me crazy. Why don’t you pick out a movie or something while I cook?” She told him.

            “I could help you.” He told her.

            “Do you know how to cook?” Clarke asked him.

            “No.” Bellamy answered her.

            “Then you will just get in my way. Pick a movie.” She told him.

            He walked over to the couch and sat down. Clarke smiled; it was nice to see him relaxed for a change. She went back to focusing on what she was doing. She was making some pasta and tomato sauce. It did not take her to long to make it because she had premade the sauce and the pasta the night before with Wells. Everything on the Ark had to be handmade. It was a lengthy process but it always calmed Clarke to cook. It was one of the only times when she was doing something just for her and the people she cared about the other being drawing.

            About thirty minutes later she was done. She made to plates and set them onto small table and walked up behind Bellamy who was still trying to pick out a movie.

            “Did you find one?” She asked him.

            “I think so.” He responded.

            He turned around so he was looking at her and that’s when he noticed the two bowls of food on the table.

            “Are you going to make it a regular thing to cook for me?” He asked her.

            “Don’t flatter yourself. No one cooked for you. I cooked because I’m hungry but I’m not rude. I’m not going to eat in front of you when I know you’re hungry. So shut up and come eat.” She told him.

            He smiled at her response and ten walked over to the table. The two of them sat down and eat mostly in silence. Both of them just enjoying there food and each other’s company.

            “So what movie did you pick?” Clarke asked.

            “It’s a surprise.” He responded to her.

            “Really Bellamy?” She complained.

            “Yes Princess. Really.” He responded.

            The two of them continued to eat.

            “I set aside some for you to take home for your mother.” Clarke said breaking the silence.

            Bellamy looked at her. She had managed to surprise him again.

            “You did not have to do that.” He responded to her.

            “It’s no big deal. There is plenty.” She told him.

            “You never did answer my question.” Bellamy said to her.

            “And what question would that be?” Clarke asked.

            “If you had your choice what is it you would want to do?” He asked her again.

            “It does not really matter.”  She responded.

            “Of course it does.”

            She looked at him. Trying to figure out why he even wanted to know. It’s not like it would make a difference if she told him. Her mother was training her to be a doctor and a doctor was what she was going to be.

            “If we were not on the Ark I think I would like to be an artist.” She finally answered him.

            “An artist. Are you any good?” He asked her.

            Clarke just smiled at him. Her face answered his question for him. He became instantly more curious about her work. He wanted to know what she was capable of.

            “Could you show me?” He asked her.

            “Maybe one day.” She responded.

            “One day?” He asked her in response.

            “One day.” She answered as she got up and grabbed his plate along with hers.

            She quickly washed the dishes. And then plopped down on the couch next to Bellamy.

            “So let me see what you got for us?” She asked him.

            He was more than excited to show her what he has picked. He did not know much about the movie. He picked it purely for the title. She was either going to like it or be mad at him. He was hopping she would think it is cute.

            He put on the movie then looked over to Clarke who was looking at the screen with a blank stare on her face. He was shore she was going to yell at him. He was surprised when she smiled.

            “The Princess Bride really?” She asked him.

            “I thought it would be something you liked.” He told her in a teasing tone.

            “To inform you this is one of my favorite movies. So if you were trying to tease me not working.” She told him.

            “I thought you did not like princess movies?” He asked her.

            “This movie does not really count. I mean there’s a princess in it but it’s not like those cartoons. You’ll love it watch.” She told him.

            “Whatever you say Princess.” He said before turning back to the movie.

            They sat there together watching the movie. Both of them on total opposite sides of the couch. Not wanting to be so close to one and other. Even though they were both aware of each other’s presence. Ever once and a while one of them would sneak a peak at the other. Clarke could not help but notice even though he was older he still got really excited to see and do things he was not normally allowed. She had seen this movie hundreds of times. She remembered how she felt when she first watched it. That feeling was plastered all over his face. She had a feeling that he was going to want to watch every single movie she had in her collection.

            Bellamy thought the fact that Clarke kept quoting the movie was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

            “Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.” She spoke along with the guy on the TV.

            He could not help but watch her and smile every time she did this. It was nice to see her just enjoy herself and not have to worry about something. She was always so serious. The only time she ever seemed at ease was when she was home alone or with Jasper, and Monty.

            He wanted to move over and be closer to him. He had to fight the impulse with everything he had. He thought back the dream he had. Them lying in bed with her resting on his chest. He wondered how it would feel to cuddle with her on this couch and watch the rest of the movie in each other’s arms.

            “Bellamy.” She was calling him.

            “Did you hear what I said?” She asked him.

            “Sorry no.” He told her.

            He was too lost in his own thoughts to realize he was talking to her.

            “I asked you how you liked the movie.” She told him.

            He looked at the screen and saw that the movie was over. He wondered when that had happened. He was enjoying and the movie. He actually really liked it and was kind of upset that he had missed the end of it. He would have to ask Clarke to watch it another time so he could see what happened.

            “I loved it.” He told her truthfully.

            “I knew you would. It’s one of those movies that everyone likes.” She told him.

            “So where are your parents?” He asked her.

            “At a council meeting. They have them every Monday. They won’t be back until later tonight. I’m usually asleep by the time they get home.” She answered.

            “So what should we do until then?” Bellamy asked her hoping she had some ideas because he did not know how long he would be able to sit here in silence with her before he says or does something stupid.

            “Bellamy.” She said his name, her voice full of worry.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked her.

            “Your arm. You’re bleeding.” She told him.

            He looked down at his arm. She was rite he had bleed throw the bandage that was wrapped around his arm. He was not aware of when this happened but from the amount of blood he must have pulled a stitch.

            “When did that happen?” He asked more to himself then to Clarke.

            “Let me look.” She told him.

            Clarke did not wait for him to respond. She grabbed his arm and gently unwrapped it for him. She knew right away that her suspicions where right. He had ripped his stiches. Almost all of them.

            “Bellamy this needs to be fixed, now.” She told him.

            He moved to stand up and became slightly lightheaded.

            “Where are you going?” Clarke asked him when he started to slowly move away from her.

            “We need to get to the infirmary.” He told her.

            “Don’t be ridicules. If you go there they will just dock your pay. They don’t do re-stitching for free.” She told him.

            “Clarke.” He said to her not shore what it was she wanted him to do.

            “Come with me.” She told him.

            “Where are we going?” He asked her.

            “To my room.” She answered as she pulled him down the hall by his unharmed arm.


	26. A Bag Full Of Reasons To Be Floated

“Clarke I need to go to the infirmary.” Bellamy told Clarke for the second time.

            “Bellamy trust me. Just sit down.” Clarke told them as they entered her room.

            Bellamy looked around the room the only thing in the entire room was Clarke’s bed and dresser. He would have expected more out of the Arks Princess. A lot more. Maybe a fancy bed with silk sheets. Maybe even a painting on the wall but nothing. Her room was bare. Just like his.

            “Where?” Bellamy asked.

            “Just sit on the bed Bellamy.” She told him in a worried voice.

            He looked back to the bed. All the ways he envisioned getting into Clarke’s bed this was not one of them.

            Bellamy did what she sad and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Clarke who was now eye level with him. He was about to ask her what now, but was stopped when Clarke knelt down in front of her.

            “What the hell are you doing?” He snapped at her as he practically jumped off of the bed.

            She looked up at him confused. Then she realized what he was thinking. He could see how he came to this conclusion she was down on her knees.

            “Don’t be gross. I’m just getting my supplies.” She told him.

            Clarke looked at him until he relaxed then bent down and reached under her bed. Bellamy could not help but stare at her perfectly round ass as she bent down in front of him. He watched as she pulled out a thin metal slab and threw it aside.

            “What is that?” He asked in disbelief.

            “It’s a piece of the floor. You would be surprised as how easy it is to rip them up.” She told them from still under the bed.

            “You don’t say.” He responded.

            A few seconds later she was out from under the bed and holding a bunch of things in her hands. When she looked up them she was met by his smiling face.

            “Why are you smiling at me?” She asked him.

            He was smiling because she was hiding things under the floor boards. He though it was so ironic. He could not believe she was telling him how easy it is to hid things under the floor.

            “Nothing it just hard to believe your hiding things under the floor. That’s all.” He responded.

            “It’s not so hard to believe. I can’t leave this stuff lying around.” She told him as she placed all the things down on the bed next to him then put on plastic gloves.

            “What is it you got in there?” He asked her.

            She grabbed a plastic bottle and ran out of the room. He watched after her then looked to the stuff on the bed. He saw some wash cloths, gauze, needles, threads, normal things. Then there were the things that really started to worry him. He saw medicine. He was not shore what kind it was but there was a lot. Pills and liquid. He picked up the pills and looked them over and could not tell what kind they were. He had not seen these on the Ark before.

            Clarke walked into the room and saw Bellamy staring at the bag filled with pain killers. She could tell he was confused and trying to figure out what they were.

            “There pain killers.” She told him.

            “How do you have them?” He asked.

            “Jasper and Monty make them for me.” She answered.

            He looked up at her as she used the squirt bottle to slowly poor water over his arm. Then wiping it off so she can get a better look at his arm.

            “It’s worse than I thought.” She said to him but when there was no answer she looked back up to him.

            When her eyes met his it was easy for her to see the worry that filled them.

            “Don’t worry I can fix it.” She told him misreading him.

            “Tell me you don’t take these.” He demanded of her.

            Clarke was confused. She did not understand the question. That was until Bellamy picked up the bag of pills and shook them in her face. She could not believe that he thought she was a drug addict but at the same time was touched by his concern.

            “No Bellamy I do not use drugs. There for my patients. The ones who are not cleared for the infirmary.” She told him in a stern but calm voice.

            He listened to what she said and believed it. It was so obvious now he could not believe that he thought she was using the drugs. He felt embarrassed.

            Bellamy placed the bag down next to her and as he did he felt a sharp poke in his arm. He looked down to see what it was. He was surprised to see that Clarke had given him a shot.

            “That should kick in soon.” She told him.

            “Are you ever going to actually ask me before injecting me with drugs?” He asked her.

            “Not when I know you’re going to say no.” She told him.

            Bellamy could not help but chuckle at her causing her to smile. He knew it was true, he would refuse. He knew that, Clarke knew that and she cared enough to go against his wishes for what is best.

            “Are you ready?” She asked him.

            “Yes.” He answered.

            There was nowhere for Clarke to sit in her room and she knew bending over like an idiot would make her job more difficult. So she grabbed the disinfected needle and thread then moved closer to him. She was now standing directly in between his legs. If she was any closer she would be brushing against him. Clarke was fully focused on his arm but Bellamy could not be any more aware about how close she was to him. He almost reached out to grab her when he felt the pressure from the needle. He looked down and Clarke had started on his stitches.

            Clarke was focusing on his arm so much that she did not even notice how close she had brought her face to his arm. This position was unbearable. In the clinic the tables where raised higher so the doctor could be eye level with the wound. Clarke let out a loud puff of air, pure frustration. She stopped what she was doing and grabbed a stool out from under her bead and placed it where she was standing. She kneeled down on it. Bellamy became incredibly stiff. He could not believe that Clarke could not realize what she was doing. She was kneeling down rite in between his legs. If she turned her head to the right she was shore her face would be just an inch away from him.

            He became excited by the idea but before he could allow his thoughts to embarrass him he herd the front door open and close. His head whipped to Clarkes open bedroom door and was almost about to jump off the bed when Clarke pushed him back down by his shoulder.

            “Relax.” She told him.

            “Someone’s here.” He responded.

            “Clarke!” Someone called out form the other room.

            “Who is that?” Bellamy asked her.

            “It’s just Jasper and Monty.” She answered.

            “How did they get in?” Bellamy asked her in a very serious voice.

            “They have the code.” She answered.

            Before Bellamy could yell at her for not telling him that they had access to her house Clarke yelled out.

            “In here.” She yelled.

            About half a second later the two boys were standing in the door way. Murphy looked away and hurried out of the room saying I’m sorry. Jasper just stood in the door way staring at them.

            “Am I interrupting something?” He asked in confusion.

            He did not understand why Clarke had called him into the room or why she was in between her guard’s legs. That was until she turned around and saw his arm.

            “What is with you guys? I am just stitching up his arm.” She snapped at her friend.

            “Oh thank god.” Monty said as he appeared back in the door.

            “You’re done.” She told Bellamy as she started to wrap up his arm.

            She stood up and Bellamy took this time to straighten himself out. Clarke looked back at him moments later and tried to hand him some of the pills.

            “Take these. If the pain gets too much take one, but don’t take more than four in one day.” She told him.

            “Clarke I’m not taking your home made drugs.” He told her. “No offense.” He said to Jasper and Monty.

            “What why is he looking at us?” Monty asked.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jasper said at the same time.

            “I told him guys.” Clarke said as she started to clean up the mess, making shore she did not leave any evidence behind.

            “Why would you do that?” Jasper snapped at her.

            Bellamy did not like the tone he was using with Clarke but it was not his place to say anything.

            “He’s fine. We can trust him.” She told the two boys.

            “He’s a guard.” Monty told them.

            “Not yet.” Bellamy corrected them.

            “Whatever, you know what I mean.” Monty said to no one in general.

            “The way I look at it, it’s a good thing to have a future guard on our side.” Clarke told them as she tied up the bag with all of the evidence in it.

            They just stood there looking the Bellamy not shore if they should believe what Clarke was telling them.

            “Why are you guys here anyway?” Bellamy asked the guys as he pulled down his sleeve.

            “Were here to give this to Clarke.” Monty said as he handed Clarke a bag full of liquid vials.

            “Great I have been waiting all week.” Clarke said as she snatched the bag from them.

            “What is that?” Bellamy asked them.

            “It’s insulin.” She answered.

            Clarke bent down and put everything back in the floor then covered it up. When she stood back up she had a surging in her hand.

            “Why do you need insulin?” Bellamy asked her.

            “It’s obviously not for Clarke.” Jasper answered before Clarke could.

            Clarke could not help but smile at the face Bellamy was making at the moment. He looked like he was going to punch Jasper for talking back to him. Then she started to worry for her friend. She was all too aware of how well Bellamy could throw a punch.

            “Why don’t you guys get home? I got this covered.” She told them.

            Monty quickly fled from the room. He wanted nothing to do with Bellamy. Jasper just stood there and held out his hand as he stared at Bellamy. Clarke handed him the peace of paper that he was waiting for then he turned and stomped out of the room. It was only a few second later that the two of them herd the front door shut. Clarke could feel Bellamy's eyes on her as she started stuffing things in her bag.

            “If you have something to say just say it.” She said with her back still to him.

            Bellamy thought for a second about all of the things that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to call her crazy. Tell her what she was doing was stupid. Tell her, she had to stop.

            “How many others know your code?” He asked her.

            Clarke was surprised. She had expected him to say something totally different. Maybe that he would even yell at her.

            “What?” She asked.

            “I can’t keep you safe Clarke if everyone on the Ark can just walk into your home whenever they want.” He told her.

            “Don’t worry. No one else knows.” She told him.

            “Can you be shore they have not told anyone?” Bellamy asked her.

            “They haven’t and they won’t.” Clarke answered.

            “How can you be so shore?”

            “There like my brothers. The three of us are a family. A little, weird, not so normal family but still one. They have not and will not ever give the code to anyone.” She told him.

            “What’s there deal anyway?” Bellamy asked.

            “If I had to guess I would say Monty is scared of you.”

            “And the other one?” He asked.

            “His name is Jasper and he is just being an overprotective big brother. I mean when he walked in my head was in between your legs.” She said

            “Yes and lets not do that again.” Bellamy blurted out.

            Clarke could not help the smile that spread over her face.

            “Why? Do I make you nervous?” Clarke teased him.

            He met her challenging gaze.

            “Don’t flatter yourself Princess. I don’t think your parents would have been too happy if they walked in at that moment.” He told her.

            The full cocky Bellamy had come back.

            “Your rite they would be really upset. To see all of the illegal stuff I have hidden under my bed.” She finished and then walked out of her room.

            Bellamy fallowed after her.

            “Where are you going?” He asked her.

            “We are going for a walk.” She told him as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out into the hall.

            Bellamy quickly followed out after her, not wanting to let her out of site. Not when she had a bag full of reasons to be floated.


	27. He Knew He Would Follow Her To The Ends Of The Earth

Bellamy followed Clarke down the halls as she walked in at a normal pace. He would have thought she would have been walking more frantically trying to get where ever she was going fast. She seemed to be in no rush. She was calm and collected as she walked down the hall with a bag full of drugs and stolen medical supplies. Bellamy could not help but wonder how many times she had done this before. How many times she walked up and down these halls doing something illegal. He would have never thought she was the type but obviously he was wrong.

            “Were are we going?” Bellamy asked finally breaking the silence.

            “Where heading to the nearest trash shoot.” She answered as he stepped up next to her.

            “And why are we going there?”

            She looked over to him in surprise.

            “Sometimes I wonder about you Bellamy.” She told him.

            How was it he was so smart but so clueless at the same time. She leaned in closer to him so that he was the only one who could hear her speak.

            “Step one in committing a crime, get rid of the evidence. If there’s no evidence the guards can’t prove a crime was committed.” She told him.

            “You should know that. What are they teaching you guards anyway?” She asked him jokingly as she went back to walking and talking normally.

            “I’m sorry that I’m not a criminal mastermind like you. But I can say you’re giving me some good advice. Your just making it all that more easier for me to catch people like you.” He told her.

            She stopped walking and started at him.

            “People like me are just trying to help.” She snapped at him.

            “Calm down, I was just kidding.” He told her.

            “It’s not funny Bellamy. I have told you stuff about me and my friends that could get us all floated. I need to know that I can trust you not to screw us over to further your carrier.” She told him.

            “Clarke you can trust me.” He told her.

            He never really thought about this. He was just thinking about how bad it would look if his charge got in trouble under his watch. That was his only motivation for keeping all of her extracurricular activity a secret. That’s what he told himself. Now that Clarke was questioning his motives he realized that he would never betray her because could not even stand the thought about it.

            This unfortunately meant that Bellamy had somehow taken on the responsibility of not only protecting Clarkes secret but Jaspers and Monty’s also. Clarke would be devastated if anything happened to them and he would not let that happen.

            “I hope so.” She replied then turned to walk away from him.

            Clarke wanted to get this drop over with. She was starting to wonder about Bellamy and where his alliances truly lied. She wanted nothing but to trust him but she could not get the comment out of her head. Even if he was just kidding he still had thought about it. She wondered how much temptation he would be able to fight before he gave in and turned them all in. She was starting to regret telling him about Jasper and Monty. It was not her place to bring them into this. If he turned them in it would be her fault.

            They finally reached the trash shoot. Clarke was happy to be able to focus on anything other than all of the thoughts that were running in her head.

            She opened up her bag and pulled out the trash bag that held everything she used to work on Bellamy. She shoved it down the shoot knowing that in the morning it would be incinerated and all the evidence would be gone forever after they dumped the remains out of the Ark.

            “Now what?” Bellamy asked.

            “To visit a friend.” She told him.

            Again she turned and walked away from him forcing him to follow after her. He could not stand the fact that she was making him follow her around without a clue as to where they were going or what they were doing. At the same time he knew that he would follow her to the ends of the earth. Weather he wanted to or not.

           


	28. Good Night Princess

About ten minutes later Clarke stopped walking and stood in front of a door. Bellamy did not know whose house they were at but Clarke obviously did. She wasted no time knocking on the door. The door was answered quickly. A young girl opened the door. She did not open it fully she just peaked around throw the opening in the door. Bellamy could not see much of the girl jus that she was young and had dark blond hair.

Once the girl saw Clarke her face relaxed and she opened the door all the way.

“I have been waiting for you.” The blond girl told Clarke.

“I came as soon as I could.” Clarke answered.

Bellamy could now see the girl. She was around thirteen or fourteen years old. Her dark blond hair was pulled back into two tight braids. Her blue eyes shown happily when she saw Clarke. Bellamy could not help but smile at the look on her face. She obviously really liked Clarke. That was when she noticed him.

She instantly turned stiff and her eyes widened as she looked back to Clarke.

“Clarke?” She asked in a hushed voice.

It was obvious to both Clarke and Bellamy that she thought Clarke had turned her in. Maybe Clarke made a deal with the guards or something to get her out of trouble.

“Monroe you don’t have to worry. He’s with me. Can we come in?” Clarke asked.

Normally she would not have to ask. Clarke was always welcome in Monroe’s home but because she was with Bellamy she wanted to make shore she was comfortable.

“Monroe let them in.” An older female voice called from inside.

“Grandma there’s a guard with her.” Monroe answered back.

“It’s Clarke. If she says he’s okay we trust it. Now let our guests in.” She told her.

“Come in.” Monroe said to the two of them even though she did not want Bellamy in her house.

Once the three of them were inside Monroe shut the door behind them and then hurried over to her grandmother who was sitting on the small couch.

“How are you feeling?” Monroe asked her grandmother as she handed her the glass of water that was on the table in front of her.

“I am doing much better now that Clarke is hear. Did you bring me my medicine dear?” She asked Clarke.

“Yes Amber. I made shore to bring it rite over.” Clarke told her as she dug around in her bag.

She handed it over to Amber who quickly handed them to Monroe.

“Now do you remember everything I told you about the does?” Clarke asked.

“I have been taking this medicine for over thirty years. I think I can manage.” She responded to Clarke.

“Of course you can.” Clarke answered.

“So are you going to introduce me to this handsome young man?” Amber asked.

Clarke could not help but blush and it did not go unnoticed to Amber and Bellamy.

“Amber this is Bellamy my personal, and Bellamy this is Amber Monroe’s grandmother. And my favorite patient.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Amber said to Bellamy.

“Likewise.” Bellamy answered.

“Why don’t you sit down and have something to drink.” She offered the both of them.

“We would love to Amber but I have to be getting home. My parents will be home soon.” Clarke answered.

“Maybe next time.” Amber said.

“Same time next week.” Clarke responded.

“Come on Bellamy.” Clarke said and the two of them made their way out.

“They seemed nice.” Bellamy said when they were walking back towered Clarkes place.

“They are. Amber is like the perfect grandmother and Monroe is a sweet heart.” Clarke replied.

“So what’s there story?” Bellamy asked.

“Amber has diabetes. She needs her meds to keep her blood sugar in check.”

“Why does she not get it from your mom?” He asked.

“Her benefits where cut about three years ago. She had to retire and when her file came up for review they decided that the median would be more useful being used on someone with more years left in them. The old don’t really have a purpose on the Ark you know.” Clarke told him.

“That’s horrible.” Bellamy said even though he knew things like this happened all the time.

“At first she was doing okay. Then she became really sick and Monroe’s mom, her name was Clair. She refused to sit back and watch her mom die so she broke into the infirmary and tried to steal the medication. She ended up getting floated.” Clarke told him.

“And Monroe’s father?” Bellamy asked.

“He got floated shortly after. His name was Ruben. He got drunk one night and attacked the guard who arrested his wife. It’s just Amber and Monroe now.”

“How did you come to help them?” Bellamy asked.

“I was working inventory one night. Caught Monroe trying to do what he mother could not. Been helping ever sense. I could not help but feel bad. She’s fourteen and taking care of her elderly grandmother. Neither of them work. They barley have enough food for the both of them. I just can’t imagine her going to lock up because she’s trying to help her grandmother. If she dies Monroe would be all alone.” Clarke told him.

She did not realize that she was rambling on until she had stopped talking.

“Life on the Ark sucks.” Bellamy said.

“Yes it does.” Clarke responded.

When they got back to Clarkes place it was past eleven and her parents still were not home.

“Do they always stay out this late?” Bellamy asked as he searched through her house.

“Sometimes.” She replied.

Bellamy knew that both of her parents where important people on the Ark. Their jobs where important but he could not imagine coming home to an empty house. Because of Octavia there was always someone home. He did not have much but he was never alone.

He thought about all the times she must have gone to sleep at night wondering when her parents were going to get home and it worried him. No one should feel alone. Not in his opinion.

“You look tired.” He told her.

“Thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear.” Clarke replied.

“You know what I meant. Why don’t you go get some rest?” He told her.

“And what will you be doing while I sleep?” She asked him.

He thought about her question. What would he be doing if she was asleep? Like he had already admitted to himself he was not really good at being alone.

“I’ll be guarding you.” He said to her as if he was not shore it was the rite answer.

“Did you mean that to sound as creepy as it just did?” She asked him as she laughed.

“No not at all.” He replied.

“Go to bed Clarke.” He demanded of her.

“Fine.” She answered.

She grabbed her things and headed to her room. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into white shorts and a grey tang top. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back up into a high pony. She walked to her bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

Bellamy caught a quick glimpse of Clarke as made her way to the bathroom. He could not help but wished he had a better look at her. From what he could see she was wearing shorts that exposed her toned legs. She was wearing a tang top that hung low exposing the top of her breasts. It did not look like she was still wearing her bra. Bellamy could feel his body tempter rise as he thought about her almost naked body that was only one room way. He could feel himself becoming hard under his trousers.

He could not help but think what the hell was wrong with him. Why did she have this kind of effect on him? He had to calm himself and now before someone came in and saw him. He thought about anything besides Clarke it seemed to be working. That was until he saw Clarke walk back out and he saw her again.

“Good night.” She called out to him.

“Good night.” He repeated back.

Bellamy sat there by himself for a while. Wondering if Clarke was asleep. After what felt like an eternity he got up and walked over to her room. He knew it was kind of weird but he looked in any way. He wanted to know if she was asleep.

She was. When he looked in she was laying on her side with her arms under her head. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He could not help but walk closer to her. It was like a magnet pulling him forward. When he reached her he noticed one piece of hair that fell out of her hair tie. He gently pushed it behind her ear, not wanting to wake her up.

“Good night Princess.” He said to her before he walked out of her room and back into the living room.

He decided that sense he was alone and Clarke was asleep he would watch the end to The Princess Bride. He wanted to make shore he knew what happened in case Clarke brought it up later.

The movie finished just in time. He turned it off and grabbed the container of pasta out of the fridge and put it in his bag. He knew the Griffins would be home soon and he did not think they would like him going through there fridge. He then sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

He did not have to wait long. About twenty minutes later Clarke’s parents got home.

They walked in and looked around seeing just Bellamy and no Clarke.

“She’s sleeping.” Bellamy told them seeing the worry in their eyes.

“Good.” Abby said.

“She told me to tell you that dinner is on the stove.” Bellamy told the two of them.

“Thank you.” Clarke’s dad said.

“So how was your? Did anything interesting happen?” Abby asked Bellamy.

Yes. A lot of interesting things happened today. Not that he was going to tell her any of that.

“No. Nothing worth reporting.” He answered them.

“Well that’s good. You should head home. It’s late.” Clarke’s dad told him.

“Yes sir.” Bellamy replied and quickly made his way out before they could ask him to take out the trash again.


	29. Not Yet

When Bellamy got home he was not surprised to find both his mom and Octavia still awake. They were sitting on the couch. Their mom was showing and Octavia was reading a book.

Bellamy used to think it was annoying how every day when he would get home he would instantly be bugged about his day. That the two of them were always there. Now he was starting to think he was he lucky one.

After seeing Clarke have to cook dinner for her parents that never seem to be around made him grateful that his family was always around to drive him nuts. He was never alone; they were always there for him. He could not say the same thing for Clarke’s parents who leave her alone all the time. He was pretty shore if he stayed on full time he would be spending more time with her then them. He could not understand it. She was almost killed a few days ago. They act like nothing changed. Their solution to the was to hire someone else to take care of their problem.

“What you reading O?” Bellamy asked gaining both of their attentions.

“Romeo and Juliet. I don’t know why you ask we only have two books. This and Othello. It’s not like I am going to read all of those history books you have hidden under your bed.” She responded.

“Octavia be nice to your brother.” Their mother chimed in.

“Whatever. It’s nice of you to finally grace us with your presses.” Octavia snapped at him.

“Did someone miss me?” He asked her.

“Not even a little.” She responded.

“Why are you home so late its past midnight?” His mom asked.

“I have to stay with Clarke until her parents get home.” He told them.

“They just got home?” Octavia asked him surprised.

“I’m shore they had something important to do.” Their mother told them.

“From the way she made it sound the both work late every Monday. Something for the counsel.” He told them.

“What did you guys do all night?” Octavia asked her big brother.

She was aware of what happened between them but there mother was not. He quickly looked at Octavia letting her know he would kill her if she opened her mouth.

“Nothing much. After school her friends came over. Then I followed her around as she did some errands. Then she went to sleep and I just waited for her parents to get home.” He told them.

“You just sat there while she slept?” Octavia asked confused.

“Not in the room with her O. I watched an old movie on her TV.” He told her.

“You got to watch a movie?” Octavia asked.

She had got excited; Octavia had never seen a movie. Bellamy did not know if he should continue to talk about it or not. He did not know how it would make her feel.

“Tell me about it please?” She asked as she placed down her book.

He looked from his sister to their mom and even she looked interested in what he was going to say.

“Fine but first I come baring a surprise from Clarke.” He told the two of them.

They waited patiently as he pulled out the container of food from his bag.

“Who’s hungry?” He asked as he handed them the food.

Their mother went to heat it up leaving Bellamy and Octavia alone.

“She cooked for you again?” Octavia asked.

“Yes. She made lunch to.” He admitted.

“That’s nice of her.” Octavia answered.

“She just does not want to sit there and eat in front of me. It’s not like we talk or anything while we eat. Then we go on with the day.” He told her.

“You mean your day where you follow her around all day and stare at her?” She asked with a smile.

“Octavia, I’m not a stalker. It’s my job to watch her.” He told her.

“You’re just getting paid to do what you would do anyway. I don’t get why you don’t just tell her you like her.”

“Shut up.” He told his sister.

“Don’t tell your sister to shut up.” His mother said, she took this moment to come and sit back down with them.

The two of them sat down and started to eat while Bellamy told them about the movie. He was happy that he went back and watched it. Octavia would have killed him if he could not tell her how it ended.

“Well it seems that Clarke is a very nice girl. To let you have access to her things. Most privileged would not want their guards touching there stuff.” Their mother told him.

“Yes she does seem really nice. Make shore you tell her thank you for the extra food she sends home for your mom every day.” Octavia mocked.

Their mother must have not picked up on Octavia’s tone because she just ran off into the kitchen. Both Bellamy and Octavia watched after her confused as to where she was going.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot.” She said. “The guards came today with our weekly rations. It was mostly all the same things that we always get but look what else they gave us.” She said as she pulled out a small bag of oranges.

“Fruit.” Bellamy asked confused.

They would always get dried out fruit or a small about of canned with their weekly food but never actual fruit.

“I thought it was a mistake but they said they we would be getting a bag of fruit weekly from now on.” His mother said excitedly as she threw one to each of her kids and took one for herself.

They quickly eat the oranges and could not believe how juicy and sweet they were. Octavia could not believe she had gone her whole life without ever eating real fruit. Once they were done there mother went to bed.

Bellamy helped Octavia into her make shift bed. He was about to pull the floor up over her when she stopped him.

“It looks like working for your girlfriend does have its benefits.” She told him.

“O, she’s not my girlfriend.” He answered her.

It was easy for Octavia to see the hurt in his eyes that were caused by his own words. Octavia knew she could not leave her house. She knew that she would never meet Clarke but she also knew that Bellamy cared about her. At that moment she had made it her goal to chirp in his ear every day like an annoying little bird until he gave in.

“Not yet.” She said.

“Good night O.” He said to her.

“Good morning Bell.” She responded.

He covered the floor and then went to his bed. He laid there for a little while thinking about what his sister had said.

 _Not yet._  


	30. I Thought You Would Have Put Up More Of a Fight

The next day past with no incidents. Clarke went to school and Bellamy followed. Bellamy was forced to interact with Shumway while both Clarke and Wells where in class. The more time Bellamy spent with Shumway the more he realized they were never going to get along. Shumway just thought he was better than everyone else. Including Bellamy. He wanted to prove him wrong but did not know how.

He could not help but notice how Wells eyes would linger on Clarke when she was not looking. Every once and a while he would see her and Jasper passing a note to each other. This seemed to be how they communicated in public considering they were not allowed to talk.

Nothing much happened that day. Wells had talked Clarke into having lunch with him today. She felt bad about abandoning him yesterday so she said yes. They eat in the cafeteria. This was the first time Clarke eat without sharing with Bellamy and it felt strange for the both of them.

In just a few days they had grown used to their silent meals.

“It seems you’re popular.” Shumway said breaking Bellamy out of his thoughts.

“What?” Bellamy asked him confused.

“That table of girls over there keeps looking at you.” Shumway told him.

Bellamy took a quick glance over to the table and knew what he was talking about. The reason they were staring at him was sitting rite in the middle of the group. Bellamy could not remember her name but she remembered him. When she saw him looking she waved at him and smiled at him.

“I don’t know who that is?” Bellamy lied.

“She’s underage and that would be illegal.” Shumway tells him.

Bellamy looks back at the table.

“There is no way that girl is under sixteen.” He responds hoping to himself that he was rite.

He knew that if he hooked up with her, which he did, she had to be of legal age. On the Ark legal age was sixteen. Besides Clarke he had never hooked up with someone under seventeen. Clarke was not really his fault though she did not tell him she was fifteen. At the same time he knows he should have asked.

“I know her father. She just turned fifteen last month.” He told Bellamy.

Bellamy felt sick to his stomach. That means that when they had sex she was only fourteen. How was that possible the girl was taller than most adults on the Ark and had curves that only a woman should have. She had told him she was eighteen and he believed her.

“Good to know.” Bellamy responded and focused back onto Clarke.

He tensed up instantly when he saw Wells had his arm wrapped around Clarke.

“You know Clarke is fifteen to.” Shumway said.

“I know how old Clarke is.” Bellamy snapped at Shumway.

He needed to get away from him. He could not understand how Shumway was able to read him so easily. Normally no one could ever read him. Shumway was going to be a problem. A problem Bellamy had to deal with.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Bellamy was lucky and did not have to spend any more time with Wells or Shumway.

“Were to now Princess.” He asked Clarke when it was just the two of them.

“Home I guess.” She answered him.

Bellamy could tell something was wrong from the tone in her voice but did not want to push the issue. If Clarke wanted to tell him what was bothering her he would. It only took a few minutes for them to get to Clarkes place.

Clarke went to look in her fridge while Bellamy did a perimeter check.

“All clear.” He told her when he was done.

“I could have told you that. The guy who tried to kill me is not lingering in my house.” She snapped at him.

“Here’s your food.” She said as she handed him a bowl filled with soup.

Bellamy took it from her. He was scared that she would hurt him if he did not take it. He was unable to eat it though. He just placed it down on the table.

“Clarkes what’s wrong?” He asked her.

“Nothing is wrong.” She snapped back at him.

“Will you come eat with me?” He asked her.

He missed eating lunch with her and wanted to eat with her. It was just a simple thing but it was all he could get.

“I’ll sit with you but I’m not hungry.” She told him.

He did not answer her but she just sat at the table. He sat down across from her. He took a few bites but could not eat anymore. It was just weird that Clarke was not.

“Can you please just eat something?” He asked her.

“Fine.” She said as she grabbed his bowl rite from him.

She eat rite out of his bowl and used his spoon. She did not even seem to care at all that he had just eat out of that bowl. She took a few bites and then pushed the bowl back to him.

“Happy?” She asked him.

“No.” He told her.

“No. What do you mean no? I eat some of your dam soup what more do you want?” She asked him.

“I want you to tell me what’s wrong.” He told her.

“It’s nothing really.” She told him as she grabbed her sketch pad and sat down on the couch.

He looked at her from the couch and saw that she was just sitting there tapping her pencil on the paper. It had been a howl fifteen minutes and she had not even started to draw. He walked over and sat down next to her.

“Are you going to draw something?” He asked her.

“What?” She asked him.

She was obviously lost in her thoughts when he came over. Not focusing on drawing at all.

“You have been sitting here for fifteen minutes just tapping your pencil. It’s starting to get annoying.” He told her.

“I can’t think of what to draw.” She lied to him.

She was thinking about what her and Wells had talked about at lunch. More like what they had fought about.

“Draw me.” He told her.

“What? Why would I do that?” She asked him.

“If you don’t think you’re up for the challenge of catching my handsome good looks all you have to do is say so.” He teased her.

“You really are full of yourself aren’t you?” She asked him.

“Only stating the facts.” He continued to tease her.

“Fine just sit there and don’t move. Don’t even talk do you think you can do that?” She asked him.

“I am here to serve you, Princess.” He said as he fake bowed to her.

“I said no talking.” She told him annoyed.

He stood there as still and quite as possible. He kept trying to peek over and see how the picture was coming out but every time he did she would yell at him for moving. His neck and shoulders were starting to get stiff from sitting still for so long.

“Done.” She said as she closed the book.

“What you’re not going to let me see?” Bellamy asked as she tried to move the book behind her.

“I told you I don’t show people.” She told him.

“I do not think so. I did not sit there for all that time not to see the picture. So hand it over.” He demanded from her.

“No.” She said as she pushed the sketch pad all the way behind her.

“You’re going to let me see it.” He told her not backing down this time.

He reached behind her and tried to grab it but she moved her body to block him. He tried again and she did the same but also slapped his arm away.

“That hurt Princess.” He told her in a stern voice.

“It was supposed to.” She told him.

“What you don’t seem to understand Clarke.” He told her.

She could not help but notice how he calls her by her name when he being serious.

“Is I always get what I want?” He told her.

“What you don’t seem to understand is I am very stubborn and never gives in.” She replied.

“So what now?” He asked her.

“You give up.” She told him.

“Not in my nature.” He replied.

“Same.”

“I guess I will just have to take it by force.” He said.

He quickly moved and tried to reach for it again. She moved herself again to block his path but this time he did not stop. He would not retreat. She had challenged him and he was going to win that challenge.

This time when she got in his way he continued forward and used his greater size, weight, and strength to just push her over. She realized he was about to reach the book. So she tried to reach for it. He saw her move and he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand stopping her. It was at this moment that she noticed how close they were. They were both sitting on the couch. Clarke had her legs crossed with the book behind her. He body was bent backwards trying to reach for the book. Bellamy was also on the couch but was now up on his knees. Leaning in to her. His chest was touching hers and his one hand was reached behind her holding on to the arm she just tried to move the sketch pad with. She looked up at him and realized that he did not even realize that he was practically on top of her. He was fully focused on the sketch pad. At that moment Clarke forgot how to breathe and ended up falling back not being able to hold up hers and his wait.

When she fell he fell on top of her. She felt his arm force its way under her back and for a second she though he was going to pull her into him. In reality he was just reaching for the sketch pad. He pulled it out from under neither her. This is when he realized Clarke was no longer fighting him.

“I thought you would have put up more of a fight.” He told her.

She was trying to focus on what he was saying but she could not. All she could do was stair up at him hoping he would realize that he was lying on top of her before her heart exploded.

He expected her to have a response and when she did not he looked down at her. She was staring at him but she looked flustered, uncomfortable even. He started to take in his surroundings so he could figure out what had happened.

“Bellamy.” She called him in a voice so soft it was almost not herd.

The way she spoke his name sent shivers through his entire body. He placed the sketch pad down above her head. It was at this moment that he realized what was going on with Clarke. He was lying on top of her. He could not help but wonder how they had gotten into this position and how he did not notice it until now.

He knew he should probably get up. Get off of her, especially after the day he had with Shumway questioning everything about him but he could not move. He just laid there looking down into her big blue eyes. He found himself easily getting lost in her eyes. Clarke felt the same way about his brown eyes. She finally forced herself to look away but it only made it worse. Her eyes had now rested on his lips.

His perfect lips. She could not help but remember how it felt when he had kissed her and she wanted to feel that again.

Any strength Bellamy had completely went away when he saw Clarkes eyes move from his own and to his lips. Her eyes lingered there for a moment too long. It was easy to see that she wanted to kiss him. He reached forward and gently rubbed his thumb over her jaw line. Clarke felt like her skin was being electrocuted under his touch. Bellamy could not help but notice the way she shuddered from just a simple touch. His touch.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Taking in what was going on around her. With her eyes closed and no longer looking at him she was able to think a little more clearly. The way this was going he was going to kiss her. Soon. She could still feel his hand softly touching her face. She could feel his body inching ever so closely to hers.

“Bellamy.” She managed to speak.

Even though it took all of her energy to get the words out it was only a whisper.

He leaned in closer to her.

“Yes.” He spoke back to her.

His lips against her ear. She could feel his breath as he talked.

Clarke had no idea what was going on. How they got like this? Or how he can make her feel this way? She felt like she was melting in his arms.

“You should really get off of me before you do something you’re going to regret.” She told him.

She wanted to smack herself the second she said it.

Once the words left her mouth they could not be unsaid. Bellamy tensed up knowing that what she said was true. It would be a bad idea but regret. He was not shore if he could ever regret anything that had to do with Clarke. That did not change the fact that she was rite.

He used all of his strength and pushed up off of her. He moved as quickly as he could not wanting to take the time to reconsider what he was doing. Once he was off of her he sat down as far away from her as he could get. He dropped his head almost between his knees and grabbed onto his hair.

“Bellamy.” Clarke said to him she was worried that he was going to rip out his hair.

“What the fuck Clarke.” Was how he responded.

Bellamy could not believe how out of control he let that become. He had been trying to stay away from her and somehow it happened anyway. Well almost. At least Clarke had the sense to stop him.

“I’m sorry Bellamy.” She told him as she sat there not moving.

Clarke did not know what to do with herself. She sat there looking at her feet.

“No this is not your fault. I was the one trying to grab the dam book. I did not even realize.” He said.

Clarke looked up from the floor and to him. Even know she still wanted to kiss him. Even though she knew it could never happen again.

“We have to be more careful. Things like that can’t happen again. Ever.” He told her even though he wanted her more than he ever wanted another girl in his life.

“I know. That’s why I told you to stop.” She replied.

They sat there in silence for a while then Clarke reached over and grabbed her sketch pad. She opened it up and then handed it to Bellamy.

“You wanted to see the picture so bad.” She said to him.

He picked up the sketch pad without looking at her. He looked over the picture that was on the page and was shocked. It looked just like him. She caught his, eyes, smile, even his freckles.

“This is amazing Clarke. Really.” He told her.

“I know it is.” She answered.

“Are you going to tell me why you were so upset earlier?” He asked her a few minutes later.

She let out a loud puff of air and then looked at him. Making eye contact with him for the first time sense they almost kissed.

“Wells. Wells and I got into a fight at lunch.” She told him.

“What was it about?” He asked her.

He could not think of a reason for them to be fighting. They always seemed to get along. They have been friends sense they were born and never has he heard about them fighting.

“Come on Princess you can tell me.” He told her.

She looked at him her blue eyes looked sad.

“You. We were fighting about you.” She told him.

“Me. Why the hell would you be fighting about me?” He asked her now completely involved in the conversation.

“Nothing serious he just does not like you. He’s used to being the only one I ever hang out with. I already blew him off once so you would not have to be around Shumway. I just think he’s jealous.” She told him.

“Well we all know he has every reason to be jealous.” Bellamy joked.

“That does not explain why you were so mad.” He told her.

“Wells was trying to get me to fire you. Saying you were not qualified. Then I would tell him that I handpicked you. Then he told me that he did not feel comfortable with you being alone with me because.” She started saying but stopped herself.

“Because what?” Bellamy asked.

“Because of your reputation.”

“My reputation.” He repeated.

“Yes with the ladies. He thinks you’re going to try to sleep with me.”

“Me. Only if he knew that you were the one who practically jumped me at the party.” He snapped.

“Hey don’t get mad at me. I defended you remember. That’s what we were really fighting about. I took your side.” She told him.

“You did?” He asked her in a much softer voice.

“Yes I did. He was wrong so I told him so. I don’t know what to call you. My guard, a friend. I don’t know, but I’m not going let someone talk bad about you when you did nothing wrong.” She told him.

“Thank you.” He said.

He did not know what else to say. He had never had anyone stand up for him before. On the Ark most people are on their own. He felt like he wanted to hug her. He felt like that’s what people would do in this situation but he knew he had to keep his distance.

“Do you want to look at the rest?” She asked him trying to bring the mood back to a lighter one.

“Yes I would like that.” He said.

The two of them sat there for a while flipping through her sketch book. Bellamy was particularly impressed with the ones of Earth. She seemed to draw them a lot. She talked about each picture and got more excited as they went on. It was nice to see her this happy so Bellamy just let her ramble on about each picture. If he was being honest he spent most of the time looking at Clarke.   


	31. Chapter 31

The next few days went by with no incident. Clarke went to class and Bellamy escorted her. They spent all of their time together but did not really talk. They both found it hard to be around each other. So they just chose to ignore one and other.

Clarke still made him lunch and dinner when she could. She also always made shore that she sent some home with Bellamy. She wanted to make shore his mom was eating enough to. She wanted to meet her but thought it would be weird for her to ask.

It was now Thursday and Bellamy's one day off. Clarke spent every Thursday in the infirmary with her mom. He did not have much planned for today. Just lunch with Todd who became increasingly more and more upset about the fact that he does not see him anymore.

Bellamy made his way to the cafeteria. Once he walked into the big room it was easy for him to find Todd. Todd sat in the back of the cafeteria like always and jumped up when he saw Bellamy enter.

“Bellamy over here!” Todd yelled from across the room.

Some people turned to see what the commotion was all about causing Bellamy to hang his head and quickly make his way to Todd. Todd never cared about being loud and attracting all kinds of attention. Bellamy on the other hand found it easier in life if he tried to stay out of the spot light. If no one noticed him no one can ask questions that he will not have the answers to.

“Todd do you always have to be so loud?” Bellamy asked him as he sat down next to him.

“Shut up. It’s been like a week sense I have even seen you. What are you too good for your dear old friend now?” Todd asked.

“Yes Todd I replaced you with a teen age girl.” Bellamy teased knowing that this is exactly what Todd was thinking.

“Well at least I’m being replaced with a girl.” Todd jokingly answered back.

“Whatever let’s eat.” Bellamy told his friend.

The two of them got in line and grabbed their food. Bellamy was happy to see that they were serving pasta today. It was one of the things he actually liked.

The two of them sat down and started eating in silence. Todd dug in and quickly practically swallowing his food without chewing.

Bellamy on the other hand took his first bight and was surprised that he was not as eager to eat as he normally was. He took another bight and realized that was not interested in it at all. If he was being truthful with himself it was because it was not as good as Clarkes. He could not believe that all these years he thought this tasted good.

“What not hungry today?” Todd asked.

“Just not in the mood I guess.” Bellamy answered at he pushed the plate away from him.

“No in the mood for pasta. You’re always in the mood for pasta. It’s your favorite.” Todd told him like Bellamy did not already knew that.

“Not today.” Bellamy answered.

“If you’re not going to eat it can I?” Todd asked.

“Go for it.” Bellamy said as they switched plates to make it look like Bellamy had already eaten his plate.

Once they were done eating Bellamy cleared the table. He had to get away from Todd for a minute. He did not know why but he was no longer completely comfortable around him. He assumed it was because of the way there last meeting went.

“So how is that knew job of yours going?” Todd asked when Bellamy came back to the table with a bottle of water.

“It’s better than I thought. The Griffins are not half as bad as people make them out to be. I mean Abby’s a little intense but it could have been a lot worse.” He answered Todd.

“So is it true you get to carry a gun?” Todd asked.

“Yes. It’s in my guard locker.” He told him.

“That must be cool to have a real weapon. Have you got to shoot it?” He asked.

“Just once. I had a quick training season the morning before my first shift.”

“Just one. You did not need to go back for more?” Todd asked surprised that Bellamy only had practiced once before they trusted him with a gun.

“I guess I’m just that good.” He answered with a smirk.

“You have no idea how to be humble do you?” Todd asked Bellamy.

“Not even a little.” He answered.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Bellamy could see Todd trying to think something out.

“Just spit it out Todd. Your thinking so hard you look like you’re going to hurt yourself.” Bellamy told his friend.

“Clarke. Did you talk to Clarke for me?” He asked.

There it was. Bellamy had been waiting all lunch for Todd to bring her up. He knew he liked her and he also knew Todd was not the type to quite. Bellamy did not know what to say. He knew he told Todd he would talk to her for him but he also knew he was not going to. There was no way he was going to try to set up his best friend with Clarke. He just did not know how he could tell him that.

“Not really.” Bellamy replied.

“Why? What are you waiting for?” Todd asked.

“I don’t know. I barely know the girl. I just don’t think it would be appropriate. Not yet.” He told Todd.

“I think you know her enough. You have been with her almost twenty four hours a day for a week.” Todd responded.

He was becoming a little defensive. This did not go unnoticed to Bellamy.

“I don’t know what you want me to say Todd? It’s never going to happen. Even if she does like you her mom would never allow it.” Bellamy answered.

“That’s why I have a man on the inside. You can talk me up to Clarke and I’m shore you can find ways to get me some alone time with her.  I mean you practically run her life.” Todd told Bellamy.

Bellamy wonted to tell Todd there was no way in hell he was going to do that. The thought of Todd and Clarke together made him very angry. He could feel his blood boil just thinking about it. At the same time he knew he was being irrational. Clarke and him were just friends. That’s what they agreed upon. He had no claim to her.

“Why do you even like her?” Bellamy asked Todd.

“What’s not to like. She’s privileged so that’s a plus, but it’s not just that. She’s hot, I mean really hot. She’s smart; she’s going to be a doctor. She’s also kind, I know you don’t believe the rumors but I do. She helps out the people of the Ark. What’s not to like?” Todd answered.

Bellamy listened to everything his friend had just said. The only problem was he agreed with everything he said.

“When you put it that way you make me sound like an ass.” Bellamy said.

“You are. You’re my best friend, so be my best friend and hook me up.” Todd responded.

Bellamy let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He was becoming more and more frustrated with this conversation.

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do but no promises.” Bellamy answered.

He would bring it up but he knew that nothing would come from it. Even though they agreed to be friends he knew that Clarke still liked him.

He was confident that Clarke would have no interest in dating Todd.

“That’s great man. You’re the best.” Todd said excitedly.

“I have to get going my mom is waiting for me.” Bellamy said as he got up.

“Okay. When is your next day off?” Todd asked Bellamy

“Not shore but I will make shore to let you know.” Bellamy called over his shoulder as he walked away.


	32. Chapter 32

Once Bellamy got home he went rite for his couch and sat down. He did not even bother to say high to his sister who was sitting on the floor reading Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time. He leaned as far as he could trying to relax but failing.

“So how was your date with Todd?” Octavia asked.

It was obvious to her that something had happened but she could not figure out what it could be. Todd and Bellamy always got along. They never fought, and seemed to be perfect friends. Octavia could not think of any reason why her brother was not in the best of moods after spending the afternoon with his best friend.

“It was not a date, O.” He replied.

“Did you tell that to Todd? I think he might think otherwise.” She teased him.

“Trust me Todd does not want to date me.” He said in a very serious tone that surprised Octavia.

“What’s wrong Bellamy?” She asked him.

Octavia was being serious now. She did not know what happened but it obviously upset him in some way.

“Nothing O, just drop it.” He answered.

“That’s bull. What’s wrong?” She asked again.

“I said drop it Octavia!” He yelled at her.

She was taken aback by his sudden change of mood. She knew Bellamy had a temper but he never let it out on her. Never, so why now?

“So I’m Octavia now. You must be really angry.” She replied to him.

He looked at her and realized that she was upset. He should not have yelled at her. Now he felt bad.

“I just don’t want to talk about it, O.” He told her in a softer gentler voice.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it. It’s a good thing I did not ask you what you want to do. You’re going to tell me what happened.” She told him.

He knew she was rite. If he did not answer her she would bug him about it until he finally caved. One thing about his sister he could say was she was very stubborn, and determined when she wanted to be. 

“Todd spent half of lunch trying to convince me to play wing man for him with Clarke.” He finally answered her.

“Ohh.” Was all Octavia said.

“Yeah.”

“So Todd likes Clarke?” She asked.

“Yes he does. He has sense before I met her. I told him once I got the job I would talk to her for him. That was before I found out the truth. Now he’s trying to hold me to that. It’s not like I can tell him the truth.” He told her.

“What did you say to him?” She asked.

“I told him I would talk to her. What else was I going to say?”

“How about no.” Octavia responded.

“It’s not that simple. If I said no he would start asking questions. Questions I don’t have the answers for.” He told her.

“So are you going actually talk to her?” She asked him.

“I’ll bring it up.” He told her.

“You’re not worried she will say yes?” Octavia asked him.

“No, not at all. I know she will say no.” He responded.

“Because she still likes me.” He responded before he thought about the answer.

“Why do you say that? Did something happen?” She asked with a smile.

“No, nothing happened.” He lied as he thought about the other day when they almost kissed.

“I just know.” He finished.

“Sure.” She said sarcastically.

“Shut up, Octavia.” He told her.

“I’m going to bed.” She replied.

Bellamy helped her into her bed under the floor then went to bed himself. He found that it was easy for him to fall asleep. Way more easer then it used to be. It was easy for him to fall at sleep at night now, knowing that in the morning he would be able to see Clarke.


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke woke up that morning and was excited. She was excited because she knew that today she would get to see Bellamy. She would never admit it to him or anyone for that matter but yesterday was miserable. Normally she loved helping her mom out in the infirmary but all she could think about was Bellamy.

She wondered what he was doing. If he was thinking about her? Who he was with? Most of all she wanted to know if he missed her the way she missed him?

She knew it was ridicules to feel this way. It was only one day and they were just friends, but it did not change how she felt.

She quick changed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Completely ignoring Bellamy who she knew was waiting for her in the dining area.

Once her hair was combed and teeth were brushed she finally made her way to the kitchen. She could not help but smile when she saw him kneeling down in front of the small bookshelf that was near the TV.

"Do you see something that interests you?" She asked him.

He was so occupied with what he was doing he did not here her come in the room. He stood up and turned around. His heart spiked a beet when he saw her. He could not believe how much he had missed her. He did not even realize it until this moment.

Mor _e than you know._ He thought answering her question.

"I was just looking." He told her.

"You can borrow one if you want." She told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. What are you into?" She asked him as she made her way to his side.

Yo _u._ He thought.

"It's not for me." He told her.

"Who’s it for then?" She asked curious about who he wanted to give a book to.

"My mom." He lied as he thought about Octavia.

"She loves to read but we only have to books. Romeo and Juliet, and Othello. I thought it would be nice to get her something different." He told her.

"That's so cute." She told him.

"What is?" He asked her a little shocked by her words.

"That you’re always thinking about your mom. Most guys your age move out and forget their parents exist.” She told him.

He gave her a slight smile. He did not know how to respond. He loved his mother but he knew the only reason her stayed was because of Octavia. He would never get his own place. He would live with his mom until she died and then take over the property. It was the only way to keep Octavia safe.

“Here try these two.” She said as she reached past him and pulled two books out of the shelve.

She handed them to him and after he took them he looked to see what they were.

“Alice in Wonderland and The Wizard of Oz.” He said out loud as he read the titles.

“Are they any good?” He asked her.

“There two of my favorite books. Maybe one day after you read the books we will watch the movies.” She told him.

“There are movies?”

“Yes. A few different movies.” She told him.

“Thank you.” He said as he walked over and put them in his bag.

“I’m shore she is going to love them.” He said to her.

“I can guarantee it.” Clarke answered.

“Is that so?” Bellamy asked her.

“Yes. I can also guarantee I’m going to be late to school if we don’t leave now.” She told him with a smile.

“Then we should get going.” He answered.

She looked over to him and in that moment she knew she really did not want to go to class.

“You know I could always call in sick.” She told him.

He instantly became excited with the idea of spending the day together but he knew that was not a possibility.

“I don’t think that will work when your mom is the Arks best doctor.” Bellamy told Clarke.

She looked back at him knowing he was rite. If she told her mom she was sick she would insist on taking her down to the infirmary. She would give her a complete checkup and then ground her when she realized she lied. Bellamy would probably get in trouble to.

“Your right.” She answered.

“Then let’s get a move on.” He told her.

The two of them made their way to Clarke’s class in silence. The two of them did not like the distance they had to keep between the two of them. There was nothing they could do about it. This was how personals and there charges acted. That’s what they were. It seemed they had to remind themselves that every time they were near each other.

When it was time to break for lunch they went back to Clarkes to eat. Clarke was starving because she had skipped breakfast. She quickly ran into the kitchen and opened up the fridge pulling out a large bowl.

“What is that?” Bellamy asked.

“Tofu salad. Do you want some?” She asked him.

He did not even have to answer her she had already started to fill up a bowl for him.

“Of course.” He answered as he sat down at the table with her to eat.

“So how was your day off?” She asked him after they were eating for a while.

“I had lunch with Todd.” He answered her.

He was not shore if he wanted to talk to her about Todd. If he did this would be the right moment to bring it up.

“That must have been fun. You have not really been able to see him sense you started working.” She told him.

“I guess.” He said.

“You guess. Well that does not sound good. What happened?” She asked him.

“No nothing happened. Just wanted to talk about different things.” He told her as he looked up from his food.

She did not have any reaction to what he was saying. She was just listing and eating her salad.

“What did he want to talk about?” She asked him.

This was his chance. If he was ever going to bring up Todd it would have to be now. She was literally asking him. It would never be this easy to bring up again. If he did not do it now he knew he never would.

“You. Todd wanted to talk about you.” He spit out.

This caught Clarke’s attention. She stopped eating, putting her fork down and looked up at him.

“What?” She asked him.

“It appears that my dear friend Todd has a very real crush on you.” He told her.

“Oh.” Was all she could reply.

“He spent most of the lunch asking about you. Trying to convince me to hook you two up.” He told her.

“And what did you say?” She asked him as she leaned back into her chair.

“I told him I would talk to you for him.” He told her.

He could not help but feel his stomach flip when she looked at him. Her four head scrunched and her eyes squinted a little with anger. He even noticed her nose twitch a little.

“Really?” She asked annoyance rang through her voice.

He had seen her angry before but this was different. She was not really angry just plain annoyed with him. He was not entirely shore how he should proceed.

“I promised him I would before I found out about the party thing.” He told her.

He instantly knew he had said something wrong because he could see her jaw clench at his words.

“Well if you promised.” She practically hissed at him.

“Yeah he is convinced that if I don’t go through with my word I would be the worst best friend in on the Ark.” He told her.

“So what is it that he is expecting to come out of all of this?” She asked him.

“A date.” He replied.

“And you would be okay with that?” She asked him.

He did not really know how to answer that question. If he said yes he would be lying and he was not shore how Clarke would react. If he said no, it would be admitting that he had feelings for Clarke and that was not something he wanted to do.

When he did not answer she leaned forward and gave him a look that said it all. I’m waiting.

“Truthfully I just figured you would say no.” He answered.

“Is that what you figured?” She snapped at him.

Again she had him speechless. He did not know how to respond without making things worse.

“You think you know me so well?” She asked him.

“You don’t know me at all. Tell Todd I would love to go on a date with him.” She told him.

She did not know why she said she would go on a date with Todd. He was a nice guy but she did not like him in that way. He reminded her so much of Jasper, if Jasper was more confident. If she was being honest with herself she said yes because she wanted to piss Bellamy off, and make hi jalousie. But she was not being honest with herself.

She quickly grabbed his plate and her and through them both out.

Bellamy was not shore how to respond. Or what to do. He was shore she would say no. He could not believe she said yes. He found himself frozen in place. He was trying to think of any way to talk her out of this but he knew that he could not. Not without being honest with himself and her.

 “I’m not done with that.” He told her once he was able to speak again.

He instantly wanted to punch himself for saying something so stupid.

“I think you are.” She told him. “Let’s go, I have class.”

She walked out of her house and Bellamy had no choice but to follow her. She did not say one word to him the entire way to class. Clarke could not believe him. She knew that they were not together but she could not believe he had agreed to try to set her up with his friend. He obviously did not care about her the way she hoped he did. She had decided she was going to go on this date and she was going to have a great time. She was going to prove to Bellamy and herself that she did not like Bellamy. If she made him jealous even a little bit that would just be a plus.


	34. Chapter 34

For the first time in days Clarke was not happy that classes where out for the day. That meant that she would have to spend the rest of the day alone with Bellamy. She really was not in the mood to even be in the same room as him.

Clarke would never tell him but what he had said hurt her. The fact that Bellamy would not care if she dated one of his friends just felt wrong to her. She felt like he should care. She would care if it was the other way around. Good thing she did not have to worry about that all her friends are guys. She doubted that Bellamy would want to date Wells, Jasper, or Monty.

"Let’s go." She told him as she walked out of class.

He did not answer her but she knew that he was following close behind. She walked as fast as she could trying to keep a good distance in between the two of them.

"What’s the rush Princess?" Bellamy asked her when he finally caught up to her.

For the first time in a long time Bellamy's nick name for her made her angry.

"I am not a Princess, and some of us actually have some things to do today." She snapped at him.

"Wow there, calm down. I was just asking a question." He said to her.

"I’m sorry but are personals supposed to be asking questions? Or are you just supposed to do what you’re told?" She asked him in a stern voice.

Bellamy was surprised by what she had just said to him. He knew that’s how normal personal guard relationships worked but there relationship had never been normal. Clarke had always treated him more like a friend then an employer. He never thought she would put him in his place like this. He had only ever seen the nice, soft, caring, but strong side of her. He was not shore if he liked this side. She seemed mean, vindictive, and maybe even a little cruel.

He thought back to the stories he had herd about her and her previous personals and how she had chased them all away. He did not believe any of that until this moment. It had become obvious to Bellamy in two sentences that Clarke could make any one she did not like lives very difficult.

Bellamy just took a step back from her.

"Sorry mam. You’re absolutely right." He told her.

Clarke did not bother to respond she just turned and started to walk down the halls. They two of them quickly made it back to Clarkes place. Once inside Bellamy did his normal house check while Clarke went rite for the kitchen.

When Bellamy came back into the kitchen area he saw Clarke frantically working in the kitchen. There was a bunch of ingredients spread out all over the counter. Bellamy could not help but wonder how she had got all that stuff out so fast. He was about to ask what she was making. It was way more food than the two of them could eat. Than he remembered her words in the hall and went to stand over in the corner near the door.

He stood there in silence completely uncomfortable around Clarke for the first time.

Clarke went rite to work the second she walked through the door. Anything to get her mind off of the fact that Bellamy was in the room with her. She had thing she needed to do today and she could not let whatever was going on get in the way with that. She was going to make tofu lasagna so big it would last the week. It was not long before she had the pan in the oven and had nothing left to do with her time but to wait.

Clarke stood in the kitchen for a few minutes tapping her fingers on the counter before she gave up and walked over to the living room. She threw herself down on the couch and started to draw. She did not know what she was drawing she just loved the feeling that she got when she touched her pencil to paper.

She was completely lost in in her thoughts until the buzzing of the oven rang. When it did she looked down to what she was drawing. It was a horse. She had seen one in a book when she was a kid and was obsessed with them ever sense. She herd that when people lived on earth they had pets. She always knew that if she was on the ground she would want a horse. It made her sad to think that most likely they were all dead.

She placed her sketch pad down and made her way over to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Bellamy was still standing near the door where she had left him.

Clarke turned her attention back to the stove turning it off and then pulling the lasagna out.

“Perfect.” Clarke said with a smile on her face.

She started cutting it up not waiting for it to cool down. She did not have the luxury of time. She was not shore when her parents would be home. She took the peace’s she cut and placed them into two separate containers. One big one with almost all of it, and a smaller one with just one peace in it.

She shoved the older one in her bag and then left the kitchen as she headed for her room. As quickly as she could Clarke climbed under her bed and open her hiding spot in the floor. She pulled out all she needed and walked back out throwing them in her bag along with the food.

It was obvious to Bellamy what was going on now. Clarke was planning on going on a delivery. Bellamy got tense. Even though he and Clarke were not getting along at the moment he still worried about her getting caught. Actually he worried about the both of them getting caught.

“This one’s for your mom.” Clarke said to Bellamy as she shoved the small container into his arms.

“Thank you.” Bellamy responded as he put it in his own bag.

Once he was they were both ready to leave Clarke headed for the door.

“Let’s go.” She told him.

He listened and followed after her wondering where it was she was leading him to.


	35. Chapter 35

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at Charlotte’s house. I did not bother to telling Bellamy where we were going. I was still mad at him, if I was being honest. Charlotte came to the infirmary yesterday while I was working. I could not get to her right away but that did not stop her from waiting.

She was very patient for such a little girl. I had to give her that. When I finally was able to get away I pulled her to the side so no one could see us talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

It was obvious that something was bothering her. Worry was written all over her face.

"It's my mom. She's sick and she won't go to the doctor." She told me in a hushed voice.

"Why not?" I asked her.

It was obvious that her mom must be really sick by the way Charlotte was acting. It did not make sense why her mom would not come to see a doctor.

"She's the only one who is working now. She's scared that if she comes to the doctor they will tell her she has to take time off from work. I told her it's okay to take a few days off, but she's worried about the rations we will lose if she does not work. She does not have medical benefits. Anything the doctor does will also have to come out of our rations. I told her you would help, but she did not believe me. She told me to stay away from you." She told me.

"So you want me to come and see if I can help?" I asked her knowing the answer already.

"Can you please? You told me if I needed help to come find you." She reminded me.

"Of course I will." I told her.

"I need you to do something for me. Can you so that?" I asked her.

"Anything." She replied.

"I need you to make shore your mom stays home from work tomorrow. I won't be able to come over until tomorrow night. If she is worried about food tell her I will bring enough for the week." I told her.

"Thank you." She said excitedly as she jumped in my arms and gave me a hug.

All I could do was smile.

She handed me a piece of paper that had her address on it and then ran away down the hall. She was so happy I just hoped that I could help.

I reached out and knocked on the door. About half a second later the door was opened and Charlotte stood behind me. Her face lit up when she saw me. She did not even seem too bothered by Bellamy who was standing behind me.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"This is Bellamy. He's my personal. You can trust him; he's one of the good guys." I told her.

I looked back to Bellamy to see that he was smiling slightly. In that moment I almost forgot that I was mad at him. Almost.

"Bellamy this is Charlotte."

Bellamy remembered this girl. She was the girl from the party. The one who Clarke had given food to. Then it all clicked, the food must be for her.

"Come on in before somebody sees." Charlotte said to Clarke as she pulled her through the door.

The two of them quickly followed the little girl into the house. Once they were inside almost instantly an older man, maybe in his forties came out of the back room. He was using a cane to walk.

This caused Clarke to remember what Charlotte had told her about how her dad had hurt his back. Clarke knew that this must be her dad.

Clarke was about to introduce herself when the man's eyes widened and he pulled Charlotte out of Clarke's hand and to his side. He was holding on to her protecting her from then.

"Please we have done nothing wrong. We don't want any trouble." He said.

He was not looking at Clarke but behind her to Bellamy. Clarke looked back to him and could see he had no idea how to react.

"We're not here to cause any trouble. We are here to help. I am Clarke Griffin, he is Bellamy Blake. My personal guard. We're here because Charlotte said your wife was sick." I told him.

"She is." He responded.

It was obvious he was still not sure if he should trust them or not.

"Is she in the bedroom?" Clarke asked.

"Yes." Charlotte answered.

"Can I go see her?" Clarke asked.

Charlottes dad did not answer he just continued to stare at Clarke and Bellamy.

"I almost forgot." Clarke said as she started digging through her bag.

She quickly pulled out the large container of food.

"I made this for you. It should last the week." She said as she handed the food to Charlotte.

"Why?" Her dad asked.

"Just in case your wife had to take some time off of work. I wanted to make shore you have enough food.

Clarke told him.

"Thank you." He said as he handed Charlotte the container to put away.

"It’s really no problem." She told him.

"Can I see your wife now?" Clarke asked hoping the food would have got him to trust her a little.

"You can. He stays out here." He told Clarke.

Bellamy wanted to tell this guy that he had a name but he knew that would only make things worse for Clarke. If he did that she might actually get him fired. She took all her illegal activities very serious.

"That's fine. He can stay out here and keep Charlotte company." Clarke told him without even asking Bellamy.

"I don't mind at all." Bellamy tried to give the man some comfort.

"I'm Jones." He said as he reached out his hand that was not holding the cane.

Clarke took it.

"Nice to meet you. Now let's if I can help your wife." Clarke told him.

He started towards the bedroom and Clarke followed.


	36. Chapter 36

The two of them walked into the room. The lights where off there was a candle near the bed that light up the room a little. There was not much light but even from where Clarke stood she could see the glisten from the sweat that covered her. She walked over to her and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

“How long has she had a fever?” Clarke asked.

“A few days now, but it just has got worse every day.” Johns answered her.

“She’s burning up. I need to get her tempter down. Do you have any ice?” She asked him.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Good, go get whatever you have and put it in this.” She told him as she handed him a blue ice bag.

“I’ll be right back.” He answered.

He then quickly ran out of the room and Clarke looked back to Charlotte’s mother.

“High. I’m Clarke, I’m here to help. Can you tell me when you first realized you were sick?” Clarke asked.

“A few days ago.” She answered causing her to go into a coughing fit.

Clarke looked around the room and saw a glass of water sitting on the table next to her bed.

“Here.” Clarke said as she handed her the glass of water.

“Drink this.”

She listened and sat up with some difficulty and took a few small sips from it. When she was done she handed it back to Clarke.

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked.

“Layla.” She answered.

“It’s nice to meet you Layla.” Clarke said. “Can you sit up again so I can listen to your breathing?” Clarke asked her.

She listened and at the same time her husband came back into the room with the ice bag.

“Can you hold that to the back of her neck?” She asked.

He nodded and did as asked.

Clarke pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Layla’s breathing.

“You have some congestion.” Clarke stated and Layla nodded in response.

Even though Layla had ridicules high fever Clarke could see her physically shaking. Layla pulled the blankets closer to herself.

“Are you cold?” Clarke asked her.

“Yes.” She answered softly.

“Are there any other symptoms?” Clarke asked more to Johns.

“She’s soar. She says her howl body aches. She’s had a consent head ach, and she’s so tired she can’t even get out of bed.” He told Clarke.

“What’s wrong with me?” Layla asked.

“I can’t be certain because I don’t have the supposed to run any blood work but in my opinion you have the flue.” Clarke told them.

“The flue?” Johns asked.

“Yes. Next time you feel like you’re getting sick you really need to go see a doctor. This never should have got this far. The good news is with medicine, rest and plenty of water she should be fine in a few days.” Clarke told the two of them.

Clarke reached into her bad and pulled out a bottle of pills.

“This is acetaminophen. This will help with the fever and muscle aches. That’s the most important thing to keep the fever down. Help her with the ice as well until the fever breaks. Make shore she drinks plenty of water. Eating is not as important as staying hydrated.” Clarke told Johns.

“For you Layla, stay in bed and rest. You’re not going to get better if you don’t rest. I brought you food so don’t worry about anything, and I will check back in two days to check on you and see if you need anything.” She told her.

“Thank you.” Johns said as he squeezed his wife’s hands.

Clarke just smiled at them and walked out of the room to leave them alone. She walked out into the living room and saw Bellamy and Charlottes playing checkers. They were both smiling it was like he used to being around kids. He must just be a natural, she thought.

“All done.” Clarke said getting both of their attention.

Charlotte shot up and ran over to Clarke.

“Is mom going to be okay?” She asked.

“I believe so; just make shore to let me know if any of you feel like you’re getting sick.” She told Charlotte.

She hugged Clarke and then ran into the bed room.

“Let’s go.” She told Bellamy.

He got up and followed her out of the house. He could not help but feel completely happy as he followed her down the hall. She helped people even though she knew it would get her floated. She broke about five laws just tonight alone. Her kindness was something he was shore he was never going to get used to.


	37. Chapter 37

It did not take them long to get back to Clarkes place. Bellamy followed behind her but did not say anything like he normally does. She knew that she was the one who was mad at him but that did not mean the silence was comfortable. It was strange to be walking in silence like this but she was not going to give in to him. Clarke was not going to give in to anyone, ever.

“That was amazing, what you did for them.” He said once we were inside.

“I just did what was right.” She told him as she walked back to her room to put her stuff away.

“Just because it’s the right thing to do does not mean that most people will do it.” He told her.

“Whatever. It’s no big deal.” Clarke told him as she poured herself a glass of water.

She looked up at him and could see that he was about to say something else, and she really did not want to hear his voice any more.

“So when do you think you will talk to Todd?” Clarke asked him.

It was easy to see that Bellamy became uncomfortable by her question. He had stiffened up and his soft expression had hardened. Clarke could see his jaw clench and almost gave in to him. Almost.

“Do you seriously want to go on a date with Todd?” He asked her.

“I seriously do.” She answered him sternly.

“Your parents are not going to let you date him.” He responded to her.

“Do not tell me what my parents will or will not let me do.” She responded to him.

He was about to respond to her with angry words but thankfully for the both of them Mr. Griffin walked through the door at that moment silencing both of them.

“Is everything okay?” He asked Clarke when he saw the way the two of them were looking at each other.

“Everything’s fine daddy.” She said to him with a fake smile before she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well that’s good. Same time tomorrow?” Mr. Griffin asked Bellamy.

“Yes, sir.” He said before turning and leaving the two of them alone.

“So what was that about?” Mr. Griffin asked once Bellamy was gone.

“Nothing dad, really. Just a misunderstanding.” Clarke told him.

“What kind of misunderstanding?” He asked his daughter.

“His friend asked me out on a date, and I accepted but Bellamy does not think mom will let me go. He just does not want to have to tell his friend no. He wanted me just to turn him down but I told him I won’t.” She told him.

“A date, with who?” Her father asked her.

“You remember Todd?” She asked her father who nodded.

“Him.” She told him.

“Honey I don’t know he’s older.” He told his daughter.

“I know, but no one else is asking. Everyone’s to scared of mom. Plus it’s not like I’m going to marry him. It’s just one date so I can say I went on one. In a few months I’ll be sixteen. I will have my coming out party, and then in a year I will be engaged to one of the suitors you choose. So what’s the harm?” She asked him.

“Your moms is not going to like this idea at all.” He told her.

“That’s why I am asking you first.” She responded.

“Your mom’s going to like that even less.” He told Clarke.

“Everyone else gets to date. I am the only fifteen years old who has never been on a date. He’s the only guy to ever ask. Plus Bellamy will be there so you don’t have to worry about him trying anything.”

“Bellamy agreed to go with you?” He asked her.

“Yes. He said he would if I can talk you guys into it.” She flat out lied to her dad.

“No promises but I will talk to your mom.” He told her.

She responded by jumping up and giving her dad a big hug.

 

“Thank you.” She said before running off to her room. 


End file.
